Love Shines Gabpay
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Sharpay's been gone for an entire week and Gabriella has been keeping her stress levels down, but now that her mom has a new boyfriend and Sharpay's just got back into town, the stress levels are back up and kicking higher than ever.
1. Sharpay and a Date?

**Okay I know I haven't wrote anything in a while but let me tell you guys that I do have a lot of ideas written down, I just never finished the stories that came from them. Hopefully I'll get inspired to write more when my fictional writing class doesn't take up my time. Okay please enjoy this story, I want you guys to know that I never write these things after the story its always before, so whatever comes down I never knew about it until its completed.**

"So its been exactly one week since Sharpay and her family left for vacation, and you haven't mentioned her once….I'm proud of you," Taylor spoke to her friend as the two sat on Gabriella's bed flipping through their science books. Gabriella wore a above the knee bright yellow summer dress, which right now would freeze her since the weather changed from a high ninety to a low forty in two short hours. The moon leaped into the room from the window but was cut off by the lamp Gabriella had turned on by her computer table. Both girls were on their stomachs writing and reading about chemical equations. Gabriella didn't hear Taylor when she spoke, because even though she wasn't talking about Sharpay, the girl was always on her mind.

"Gabriella? Girl are you even listening to me?" Taylor asked her friend who finally looked up and smiled.

"Um yeah, its just, Sharpay will be here tomorrow and I don't know…we haven't spoke since she left," the brunette looked down at her book with the same turned smile

"What kind of girlfriend doesn't call? I say she's up to something."

"Taylor I'm not too sure I want to hear about this, besides every time you involve yourself with me and Sharpay….well nothing good ever comes from it," Gabriella sat up and slid her feet off her bed with her back now facing Taylor.

"Well why didn't she call," the girl asked raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Because I have her phone and she's in the middle of nowhere, and besides I've tried calling her, but like I said, she's in the middle of nowhere," the brunette stood and walked towards her computer before switching it on. Taylor rolled her eyes before she hopped off the bed and walked over to Gabriella.

"So…where did they go again?"

"Taylor, stop"

"What? I'm just asking a question"

"Well don't, I know where she is and that's all that matters," Gabriella typed in her password on her laptop as Taylor sat on the arm of her chair.

"Well I have to go, I think Chad's basketball game is over, or it should be within the next ten minutes and I want to act as if I was there," Taylor grabbed her purse off the desk and walked towards the door.

"Now who needs to know where someone is?" Gabriella asked as Taylor waved goodbye and walked out from the room. The burette checked her many e-mail accounts before heading back over to her bed. She fell face first into her plush blankets and turned her head to face her sliding glass doors. The moon by this time fought past the room's light and laid near Gabriella's hand. A few minutes later and she felt her eyes getting heavy so she closed them and soon drifted off to a deep sleep.

_"Well it'll only be for a week," Gabriella hears Sharpay say as she collects things into her many suitcases._

_"How am I suppose to not talk to you, that's crazy," Gabriella starred down at her fingers and pretty soon Sharpay noticed. The blonde made her way over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck and placed her forehead onto Gabriella's._

_"I promise you that I'll think about you everyday, and maybe….," Sharpay leaned into Gabriella and pressed her lips against the girl's before pulling back, "I just might bring you something." Gabriella smiled._

_"Like what?"_

_"Me…Duh that's the greatest present of all," Sharpay pulled away and starred over towards her suitcase." We'll back to packing."_

The sun pressed hard against Gabriella's face as it rose slowly in the sky. Her eyes fluttered back and forth before she actually opened them. She faced the clock that sat by her head and it read nine fifty. She pressed herself off her bed and stood on the floor rocking back and forth a few seconds as she stumbled towards the door.

"Gabriella," someone yelled from downstairs. She was pretty sure it was her mom so she hesitated to open the door. The knob was slick and cool against her skin as she turned it and stepped out of her room onto the flat hardwood floor. She still wore the dress she had on the night before and she was pretty sure her hair sat scattered across her head, flying in every direction. Her vision was blurred as she made her way over to the rail. The white wood was hard and felt a bit damp but she ignored it and took each step one at a time as she carried herself down the stairs.

"Mom," Gabriella spoke in a raspy voice. It scratched and cracked and she could hear it skip the first m. "Mom," she said again this time forcing her eyes to open as her vision cleared. The front room was extremely bright. The tan couches sparkled as the sun touched them. The white see-threw curtains were almost invisible and the white rug in the middle of the floor was squished under the large glass coffee table.

"Oh Gabriella…," her mother said from the archway that lead into the kitchen. She watched as her mother waved as to tell someone to come and she grew excited. Was Sharpay back early and thought it would be a great idea to surprise her. She watched as a man walked from the other side of the wall. He was at least six feet tall, with dark blue jeans and a leather coat that was closed and pressed tight against his body.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked looking over at the man, wanting to know who he was.

"Oh Gabby this is John, I told you about him the other night remember? I just thought you'd like to meet the man who asked your mother out on a date," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella rolled her eyes, folded her arms and pressed them close to her chest.

"Okay," the brunette said as she turned to walk away.

"Nice to meet you," she heard John say from where he stood but she didn't care about him. She didn't like the fact that her mom began dating again, it was just too weird. She carried herself to her bathroom and hopped in the shower. Thirty minutes later she was dressed and had her hair in a pony-tail still dripping wet onto her back. She pulled on a white ruffled skirt and a dark blue shirt that matched her flip-flops. She snatched her phone off its charger and pulled Sharpay's phone out of her drawer. Nothing new, there wasn't a message or a call, not even a text. She decided to head over to Taylor's until three when Sharpay was suppose to be back at her house.

She walked down the stairs and she saw her mom laughing it up next to John. Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked towards the front door.

"Mom I'm leaving, I'll be back around….eight," Gabriella said just guessing a time. Her mother didn't say anything and she doubted she heard her anyway. She left out of the house and walked a block to Taylor's house. The sun beamed down onto the streets and sidewalks, blinding all who starred at it too long. The time was now eleven and no matter what happened it felt like each minute took three hours to pass by. When she arrived at Taylor's door she could hear laughter from the backyard and took it upon herself to walk into the back. Taylor sat in Chad's arm laughing and whispering back and forth. She didn't understand why he was over so early and usually they'd both sleep until two on the weekends.

"Knock, knock," Gabriella said loudly as both her friends turned over towards her.

"Gabriella? Do you know what time it is?" Chad asked as the brunette laughed and sat on the bench directly across from them.

"Yeah, do you?" She asked smiling and starring at Taylor who looked out at Chad before she turned back to her friend.

"I'm too excited, I want Sharpay to be here now," Gabriella said as she laid onto the bench and starred up into the trees.

"Oh yeah the blonde," Taylor said pulling away from Chad and walking over to her friend. "So when is she suppose to be here?"

"Not soon enough," Gabriella sat up and frowned as Taylor pulled her over towards her and let her lay her head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry when she gets here I'm going to hate the both of you again," Taylor heard Gabriella laugh but she knew that something deep inside of her was telling the truth. "Well Chad and I are going out for breakfast, wanna come?" Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Great we can invite Troy and maybe Zeke and Martha," Chad said sadly. Gabriella ignored him and stood up.

"Come on Chad, don't you wanna make me happy?" Gabriella asked smiling as Taylor stood up and went to Chad.

"No, that was Troy's thing, I like to just look after me…" Chad was shoved in the shoulder by Taylor.

"Oh and her," he said as Taylor pushed him back and ran towards the gate. Gabriella walked as Chad chased after the mocha girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………Sorry but if I continue to write this moment to moment I'll go insane…so skip……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pumpkin calm down I'm sure Gabriella is at home," Mr. Evans said to his daughter who continued to bounce in her seat like a child on a sugar rush. Sharpay could barley get through the week without Gabriella and every second away from the girl killed her inside. As they got closer to the two story home Sharpay was practically hanging out the window with her hand pressed against the door latch. Hen her father stopped the car she hopped out and ran up to the home, without ringing the door bell she opened the door as saw Mrs. Montez sitting on the couch with a man.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Montez, and hey, um is Gabriella in her room?" Sharpay asked as Mrs. Montez nodded not knowing her daughter went out for the day. "Great….I mean Thanks." Sharpay darted up the stairs skipping two steps at a time until she reached the open bedroom door of the brunette. She walked in and called out to Gabriella but no one answered.

John starred at the door that still sat open before he turned to Gina.

"Um and who's that? Another daughter?" John asked as Gina smiled and nodded.

"Well you ca say that, she's Gabriella's girlfriend."

"Oh that's cool, so that's Taylor?"

"No Taylor's…well Sharpay and Gabriella are dating…..and um Taylor's Gabriella's closet friend. John's eyes widened as he nodded and watched Sharpay stump down the stairs.

"She's not here, I mean she's not up there, did she leave? Do you know where she went, Mrs. Montez I really have to see her, like now," Sharpay continued as both Gina and John watched her.

"Maybe she's at Taylor? Did she say she was heading over there, no she wouldn't, did she go to the library…maybe she's with Troy and them, no….," Sharpay almost made herself panic but Gina walked up to her and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too Sharpay, and I don't think Gabriella said she was going anywhere, I guess you should check the usual spots," Gina pulled away and Sharpay nodded. The blonde didn't waste anytime running out the door and back to her father's car.

"Dad I know you want to head over to the office but Gabriella's not here, can we check the substation and Taylor's?" Sharpay asked as her father nodded and drove off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Taylor let Chad kiss on her neck as they walked hand and hand down the walkway. Troy eyes Gabriella the entire time but the brunette was too busy starring down into her phone.

"Ring…come on ring you stupid thing," Gabriella said as Troy reached over and plucked the phone from her fingers.

"Gabs come on, we're having fun and before you know it, Sharpay will be back in town and you two can go back to making me sick yet intrigued," Troy laughed as the girl snatched the phone back away from him.

"You're a creep."

"Why thank you"

"No really," Gabriella said as they all made it to Troy's truck.

"Someone has to ride in the back," Troy grabbed Gabriella's wrist and pulled her over to the passenger door. "Looks like me and Gabs are calling the front." Taylor rolled her eyes and hoped into the back with Chad cuddling under one another as the truck roared and smoked before they pulled off. A while later they all arrived at Gabriella's place.

"Well I guess you all can come in," Gabriella said as Taylor rose up from the trunk.

"No thanks, see you later Gabriella," she went back down and who knows what they did from there.

The brunette nodded and walked into her house. The lights were out and nothing was heard but the beeping of the alarm clock in her mother's room. She rubbed her fingers along the wallpaper and met a small square frame that held the light switch, and with one click the front room lit up. Everything looked the same, nothing was out of place and her mom, for the first time in two years was still out. She carried herself up to her room, rubbing the walls as she went along. She knew Sharpay was suppose to be back by now but she didn't receive a call and she knew the girl would want her phone. She flicked the light on and saw her bed cluttered with the books she had on her desk. Someone was in her room because her bathroom door was open and her towels were scattered across her floor. She dug through her purse and found her phone. Sharpay's phone began to ring and Gabriella saw the incoming person, Mrs. Evans. Gabriella didn't answer it she just tossed the phone onto her bed and began collecting things off her floor.

The wind began to pick up outside because everything was whistling, and the branches on the trees tapped the side of the house. The towels were soon tossed into the hamper and her school books placed onto her shelf. The house grew slightly cold and the eerie wind began to creep her out.

"Gabriella," a whispering sound echoed through the room and the brunette began to spin around as a knock made it to her ears. She was about to scream but she noticed flowing blonde hair on her balcony, and attached to it was Sharpay smiling and jumping, while holding her arms close to her chest because of the powerful wind. Gabriella ran to the door and opened it, meeting Sharpay lips and all. The two of them pressed their lips and body forcefully into each other. Sharpay's hand traveled up to the back of Gabriella's head, tangling in her hair and Gabriella's hand wrapped around the blonde's waist pulling her in so close that it became harder to breath than ever. The air thickened and their bodies warmed up and they were sure the other noticed the change in the temperature as well.

Sharpay untangled her hands and pressed them on Gabriella's cheeks, pulling her head into her. They both found themselves following one another backwards onto the bed. Gabriella fell first onto her back with Sharpay landing on top of her. Their lips never pulled apart. Gabriella trailed her hands up Sharpay's back, as their skin connected. Her hand warmed up and tingled as a loud clicking noise came from downstairs and soon laughing followed. Sharpay pulled back and Gabriella smiled and let the blonde grab her hands and lift her up.

"I missed you so much," Sharpay said as Gabriella agreed and they pulled back into another kiss.

"Gabriella," her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. The girls pulled away and each of them could hear their hearts beat in their ears. The room grew cold and everything began to move as the wind picked up. Sharpay pecked Gabriella's lips one more time before she closed the glass doors and Gabriella went to the stairs.

"Yeah mom?" the brunette asked trying to catch her breath as her mother stared up at her.

"Sorry I didn't have time to cook dinner, I brought tacos home," Gina said as Gabriella saw the shadow of John next to her mother. Gabriella smiled and nodded before rushing back to her room.

"Mom's home," Gabriella said as she noticed Sharpay was gone. She walked towards the screen doors but before she could touch the door a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She giggled and turned around when Sharpay released her.

"Tacos anyone?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded and intertwined her fingers between the brunette's before nodding. The two of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where John and Gina were sitting at the island table. Gabriella squeezed Sharpay's hand as they both starred at each other.

"So Gabriella I heard that a boy liked you way back when, so how's he doing these days," John asked biting into his taco. Gabriella didn't answer him, she thought he was rude and decided to ignore him. Her hands left Sharpay's as she hoped onto the counter next to the tacos. Sharpay leaned onto he counter next to her with both elbows pressed hard against the granite.

"Your mom has told me that you're into chemistry, you're a very smart girl, I saw your room," John said as Gabriella looked up and squinted her eyes as she turned towards her mom.

"We just walked past it honey, I was showing him the house," Gina said as she poked her taco meat.

"Great, just great," Gabriella said sliding her fingers between Sharpay's. Both girls could feel the tension that built up in the room. Gina starred at her daughter a while before turning back to John. The room grew quiet and the only thing heard was the cracking of the hard tacos shells.

"You want to stay over?" Gabriella whispered to Sharpay who nodded and looked back at Gina.

"Can I?"

"What?"

"Stay over?" Sharpay asked as Gina nodded and John coughed.

"How long is your mom going to see this jerk, he's fat and hideous, and a jerk,"

"Don't forget a dick," Gabriella said loudly as her mother starred at her.

"Sorry, he's a penis that's more scientific," Gabriella hopped from the counter and pulled her taco along with her. Sharpay followed behind Gabriella and ignored the fact that Gina and John were starring at the both of them. They ended up back in Gabriella's room, on her bed just starring at each other. Gabriella wanted to kiss Sharpay but all she could think about was her mother and that bastard that sat downstairs with her.

"Actually lets stay over at your place," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded as she began gathering clothes. They walked down the stairs and explained everything to her mom before they both left out and stood on the sidewalk.

"Um my car is at home, I have to call my dad," Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed and held her hand as they walked to Troy's.

**Okay sorry I'm watching a movie so I'll finish tomorrow…PLEASE REVIEW, and other stories should be up before Sunday since I'm going out of town on Wednesday next week until that Sunday.**


	2. Rushing into feelings

**Let me tell you guys that this is a HOT one, enjoy.**

Troy's house sat three blocks away from Gabriella's in the middle of a basketball loving neighborhood. The lights were out in most all of the homes as the girls walked around to the back of Troy's house and tapped on the glass. A loud crash came from the other side of the window as Gabriella chuckled knowing the boy must of tripped over his basketball. He peeked out his curtain before sighing in relief that it was the girls and not some strange person coming to his house at all hours of the night. He pulled on a white shirt and rushed to the back door as he slowly unlocked the glass and let the girls in.

"Late night about the town?" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"We're going to Sharpay's and we need a ride," Gabriella looked around the kitchen as Troy lifted his right hand into the air and spread his fingers.

"What? Where's that gross pink convertible?" Troy asked squishing his face together as Sharpay walked towards Troy's room to peer in.

"At home, we just need a ride, are you going to take us or not?" Sharpay asked before Troy passed by her and pulled something into his hands from a near-by coffee table.

"I guess but you guys owe me," he said before leading the two out the back door and around to his truck. Sharpay took sight of the white pick up truck with tar and rust marks covering up the entire thing.

"I am not getting in there," Sharpay said as Troy ignored her and opened the passenger side door.

"The inside is better, I promise," Troy moved into his seat as Sharpay noticed the small space. She let her eyes follow Troy who snapped his seat belt together. Gabriella smiled and pulled Sharpay's hand gently towards the white truck. When the brunette let go she peered at the seat before hopping in.

"You're such a DIVA," Gabriella said laughing as Sharpay spread her arms towards the girl. The thing was just a two seater so they would have to lap up in order to close the door.

"Lap riding is illegal." Gabriella said as she slid on top of her girlfriend and Troy snickered.

"What?" Sharpay asked as Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"You live on the other side of town, I can't do this in a scheduled amount of time, how about next time you bring your car own car" Troy said as Gabriella turned to him and playfully nudged his shoulder with hers. "No really?"

The truck spat out black and gray smoke before it whistled and banged. Both girls laughed as it moved. Gabriella closed her eyes and slid more towards the floor, she crossed her legs one over the other. Her head pressed against Sharpay's shoulder as the blonde's hair fell across parts of her face. She took in the scent of strawberries and fresh vanilla from the girl's hair and listened to the soft rock that came from the radio. She could feel Sharpay's chest move up and down, her eyes still tightly shut until something brushed up against her leg. She hoped up and starred over towards Troy who smiled at her before he placed both hands on the wheel. Sharpay was confused about what had just happened but she could feel the sudden pressure of Gabriella's body weight on top of hers.

"Um Gabby do you mind," Sharpay asked wrapping her arms slowly around the girl's waist. She helped push Gabriella up a bit before the girl sat back on her lap. The only light outside was coming from the moon and the few street lamps that sat every three blocks.

"So what are you girls planning on doing tonight, I mean a week away from each other is like….well you know what I mean," Troy said facing the girls and raising his eyebrows before starring back onto the road.

"Even if we were going to do what you're think we're going to do, Bolton, it wouldn't concern you," Sharpay snapped as Gabriella starred back at the blonde through the mirror, she let her eyes drop to her hands. She didn't know why but the mention of sex made her body heat up and that's exactly what was happening at that moment, and not only was the conversation between her girlfriend but it was also between a guy who wanted to sleep with her since she got in town.

"So we can take that as a yes then?" Troy asked as Sharpay removed her hand from around Gabriella's waist and punched Troy in the leg.

"No it doesn't"

"Well you're getting all violent."

"That's because you're acting stupid."

"What? I'm just stating the obvious."

"Obvious my ass, in the next few seconds your face and my fist will obviously have contact," Sharpay said as Gabriella placed her hands above the blonde's and made the girl drop them to her side.

"Guys can we like not do this, its too weird," Gabriella said as Troy nodded.

"I was just asking, GOD, lesbians are so temper-mental," troy laughed as he stopped at a red light. Sharpay twisted her leg from under Gabriella's and shoved it into Troy's foot.

"Damn bitch," Troy leaned down towards his leg and Sharpay was about to swing but Gabriella faced her and shook her head.

"Troy that's not cool," the brunette said as the boy began to drive again.

"And neither is lesbian rage," his eyes stayed on the road now as he neared the crossing line between middle and upper class homes. The car grew quiet after that. Sharpay pressed her head against the glass window and tried hard not to turn back towards Troy and punch the boy but within the next few minutes they were home. She let Gabriella out first and she soon followed.

"Can I get a thank you?" Troy asked winking at the girls. Sharpay exposed her middle finger to the boy as Gabriella walked over to his door.

"Thanks Troy, and I know you didn't have to do this but you did, you're a great friend," Gabriella leaned into the window and hugged him before pulling away and rejoining Sharpay. The Evans household was a two story mini mansion on one of the most expensive sides of town. The house held nine bedrooms, six bathrooms and a few guest rooms with a guest house out back. A tennis court, indoor and outdoor pool, a game and theater room, and Sharpay's only spot to get away from it all, her quarter of the house. The girls walked up to the front doors which were made of all glass framed out in steel. The door knobs shone brightly in a painted blue color. The curtains that hung from the other side were of the same color. Sharpay turned the cold knob and walked into the house. All the lights were on but turned dim as the housekeepers were cleaning. Spiral stairs stood in front of them just a few feet away, white marble ones at that. A large fish tank stood under it with a cushioned long chair and plants around it. To the right sat the dinning room with a table large and square enough for twenty. The plates were all porcelain trimmed out in a delicate blue flower design, custom made by Mrs. Evans. A large chandler hung above it, holding exactly thirty four bulbs that all burned brightly.

To the left sat the odd shaped family room. It was cut off in triangular sides. Two large white sofas sat near each other in the middle of the floor. White curtains hung from the walls. And white book cases held blue vases and books on it shelves. The carpet was white with a dolphin in the middle, and on top of that stood a glass table that held small dolphins on top of it. The pillows on the couch were also blue with small dolphins on the but they were in white. Sharpay placed her fingers between Gabriella's and pulled the girl towards the steps. The walked up them, passing by a few step cleaners until they made it to the top floor. All the doors were closed so they just headed straight down the right hallway to the end which in bright pink letters which sat on the door read, "Sharpay and Gabriella do Not Disturb." They entered the room and released each other's fingers.

The bed sat in the middle, a king size pink and white bed with glitter trimming the ends in a darker pink. The pillows were trimmed the same but sat the letters "SE." A computer desk, custom made sat across from the bed in all white. It held a pink laptop, ipod, soon to be phone, and many other pink items. A balcony door was straight ahead, locked up tight covered in pink frilly and shiny silk curtains. The floor was plushed in white carpet and towards the door stood a long vanity table, with hundreds of items. The closet sat on the left of the balcony door, closed up tight, one door held the letter "S," and the other "E." Sharpay was about to close her door when the pounding of feet rushed towards her. Ryan pushed past his sister and slammed her door locking the golden knob.

"Ry, I will only ask you once, why are you in my room?" Sharpay starred at her brother who ran towards Gabriella and hid behind her. He pulled her body close to his and held onto her arms as a knock hit the door.

"I'm not in here," Ryan whispered as Gabriella's eyes sat wide looking at Sharpay. She could feel the boy's body brush up against her and it didn't have a very pleasing touch to it. His chest was on her back and his fingers squished her skin. And she was pretty sure she could feel whatever sat in his pants on her lower back. She created a wide angle with her arms and Ryan let her go as she pushed him on the bed and began laughing.

"Ryan come one, It'll be fine I promise you," a voice echoed from the other end of the door Sharpay knew it was Kevin, Ryan's on again off again boyfriend of nine months. "Ryan?? Huh Sharpay can you tell Ryan we can talk about it?" Kevin asked as Sharpay turned towards her brother.

"What is he talking about," the blonde asked as Ryan sat up on the bed before he noticed he was getting a little excited in his pants. Kevin always did that to him, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to go along with what was actually asked of him.

"Nothing…its guy stuff," Ryan said hopping off the bed as Gabriella turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"I don't think I want to know," Gabriella said making her way onto the bed.

"Is this about sex?" Sharpay asked but Ryan didn't answer."Kevin, is this about sex?" Sharpay asked the boy through the door.

"Kind of, can you open the door?" He asked her as she obeyed and came face to face with the boy. Kevin stood a few inched taller than Ryan, his dark blue eyes were sparkling and popped a bit from the matching blue shirt he wore, half open, half closed, buttoned off centered. His dirty blonde hair was matted down onto his face with sweat.

"So, you guys think you're ready, awww that's cute, deal with it somewhere else," Sharpay said. Gabriella was already trying to tune them out. Her hands began to sweat a bit as Sharpay spoke.

"Ryan go and Kevin be gentle," the girl laughed but Ryan turned to her.

"SHARPAY," he called out as the girl smiled at him.

"What."

"You're my sister, don't go around talking like that."

"Like what? I'm just saying its your first time, be gentle."

"Stop."

"What?"

"No one said that I was going to have sex today."

"Okay, but you two are thinking about it, its okay to be scared your first time."

"Oh my god, would you stop…like now."

"Fine, go sort this out somewhere else."

"I will," Ryan said starring at his sister. Gabriella could heart her heart beat in her ears and they felt warm. Her hands were moist and her eyes pressed tightly shut.

"You can go now," Sharpay told her brother as Kevin watched and waited.

"So I mean how was it for you and Gabriella?" Ryan asked as Sharpay's eyes turned to the girl on the bed. Gabriella could feel Sharpay's eyes on her but she didn't want to look up. The room grew quiet for a few seconds and soon Gabriella could feel the pull to either speak or look up. She didn't want to do either but her eyes opened and she faced Sharpay. The blonde didn't really have a look about her in her eyes. Sharpay turned to Kevin and then Ryan.

"There wasn't one" Sharpay said as Gabriella just watched the boys look at her and then back at her girlfriend.

"Oh, so you're encouraging me but you won't do it, I see how this goes," Ryan said as Kevin leaned on the archway, his eyes met Gabriella's and he knew she was even afraid to talk about it. Her hands twisted back and forth and her eyes looked away from him and then back again and it seemed to be that she was half there and half gone.

"That's not even it Ryan," the blonde spoke folding her arms.

"Okay then why haven't you two had…" Ryan was about to finish but Gabriella spoke softly and quietly.

"Can we stop talking about this now," Gabriella didn't know if anyone else knew she was scarred but she was.

"Sure, Ryan go, do what you want," Sharpay said as she watched her brother head out into the hallway.

"Way to kill the mood," Kevin yelled back as the door closed and the lock was connected. Sharpay slowly turned to Gabriella who was now sitting Indian style on the bed, twiddling her fingers one between the other looking at them.

"Gabby I know you don't like talking about….," Sharpay walked over to the bed in mid sentence and crawled behind Gabriella before wrapping her arms around her and placing her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Sorry, its just Ryan and I talk about everything, even se…stuff you don't like talking about," Sharpay spoke. Gabriella could feel the heat of the blonde's breath brush up against her ear.

"It's not that, I just…" Gabriella lowered her arms onto Sharpay's and folded her arms over them. Sharpay felt Gabriella's warm skin against her own and if she had things her way they'd be making out any second now, and who knows things always lead to somewhere else. "Never mind," Gabriella pulled Sharpay's arms from around her and slid off the bed. The blonde was still sitting on the back of her calves looking at her girlfriend. Gabriella then walked into the blonde and surprisingly they were still eye to eye. Gabriella leaned into the girl and pressed her lips gently onto the blonde's pulling away every few pecks just to make Sharpay come back in for more. She intertwined their fingers together and never did they break the kiss from there. Sharpay maneuvered her legs from under her and wrapped them around Gabriella pulling her closer towards her. Then their fingers separated and Sharpay placed her arms around Gabriella's neck and the brunette placed her arms onto the bed.

Gabriella gripped the sheets as Sharpay placed her arms on Gabriella's waist lifting the girl onto her lap. Now they both were kissing frantically. Sharpay's feet hanging off the bed and Gabriella sitting in Sharpay's lap with one leg bent to the right and the other to the left of the blonde. Sharpay took advantage of the moment and leaned onto her back as Gabriella followed, the kiss never breaking. Then out of no where she takes it a step further by pushing her tongue out through her mouth and seeing if the blonde would accept it. Gabriella could barley think, he body was telling her to go for it, let everything you've ever wanted happen but then her mind was saying no, you're not ready, because only then will you be connected for life. Gabriella could feel something sticky touch her lips, it trailed around the out ends pushing and trying to get through. She opened her eyes to see Sharpay's closed tight, she took a breath in her head and opened her mouth slowly as the blonde's tongue found hers. Sharpay reached up and held Gabriella's head from moving and pressed their lips as hard as she could together.

Both of them could feel their lips sting and Gabriella was pretty sure hers were turning red. Sharpay's chest pressed against hers when she breathed in and the air began to thicken around them. Gabriella froze when Sharpay let her cheeks go and began sliding her hands up her inner thigh. She grabbed the blonde's hands and pulled away from her. She rolled over to the side of the girl and starred over towards the pillows. Neither of them spoke but Gabriella could feel Sharpay's hand go between hers.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. Neither of them wanted to change and Gabriella just wanted to sleep, but the only thing she could think about all night was how close she was to sleeping with Sharpay. The blonde had her hand across Gabriella's waist all night. Gabriella faced the balcony with her eyes closed but her mind was going a thousand miles a minute.

**Okay this is getting a little hot so I'll update tomorrow, and don't worry I will let that special scene happen.**


	3. Something New? I think not

**Okay first off I would like to thank the only person who has given me Reviews although I know so many people read my stories because I use story traffic a lot…its fun, how else would I know over three thousand people a month read my stories and most come back more than once. Please continue to review and I actually didn't put a lot of thought into this story and its turning out amazing, the chapters should go up to ten or less, I'll see how everything comes up. And once again thanks **_**Debbiek91121**_**.**

The sun danced around the room as the light snuck through the balcony curtains and hit a small table chandelier. Bright green, red, and blue colors made the room glow as Sharpay stirred awake. Her arm was still against Gabriella's waist but more towards the back since the girl turned a few times during the night. Sharpay glanced at Gabriella's face and smiled as she watched the girl sleep. The brunette's lips were placed together and her hair fell straight back with a few curly ends pressing up against her cheeks. Sharpay leaned into the girl and brushed her lips softly across Gabriella's before pulling back and sitting up. Sounds echoes through the house but none were recognizable except for Ryan's voice and his oddly laugh. Ryan never laughed and when he did it was always because of Kevin.

One foot after the other she let them swing to the side of her bed before she landed on the floor. Her hair wasn't that bad since her vanity mirror exposed a few ends tangled with other ones. Sharpay glided her hand across the table until she felt the bristles of her brush. She lifted it into her hand and began stroking her hair swiftly before walking towards her bedroom door. Gabriella still didn't flinch or move which gave Sharpay a few seconds to head downstairs. She walked down the hall and passed her mother speaking to the laundry maid. The woman just starred blankly into Mrs. Evans face as she spoke and Sharpay knew the feeling. She made her way down the marble steps into the kitchen. It sat wide enough to fit a hundred people. Two stainless steal fridges sat side by side. The pure black counters brung out the dark green pictures her mother placed on every corner. The stoves and dishwashers were also stainless steal sitting next to each other practically kissing.

Sharpay laid eyes on Kevin who was snickering as he bit into a ripe grape. Ryan was near the fridge holding it open and starring into it, obviously moving his hands around searching for something.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Kevin said smiling as Sharpay watched her brother pop out from the fridge.

"Oh hey Shar, you seen mom?" Ryan asked as she nodded. Her feet kicked into something on the floor but she didn't dare touch it, who know what Ryan and Kevin do in their spare time. Ryan lifts a can of whip cream towards his mouth and sprays some in and walks over to Kevin.

"Wow so um you guys did have sex!?!" Sharpay asked snatching of Kevin's grapes from his bowl and biting into it.

"What's it to ya?" Kevin asked as Sharpay shrugged and grabbed a apple.

"I just wanted to know, I didn't hear naughty thing going on," Sharpay said as Kevin turned away from her to look at Ryan. He blonde boy blushed and starred away from Sharpay.

"Okay so, was it any good?" Sharpay smiled brightly like a child as Ryan coughed on a grape.

"Sharpay, we are not going to talk about this," Ryan said walking up towards his sister who was at the fruit bowl.

"Oh come on Ry, we tell each other everything and besides I would tell you," Sharpay stopped and looked behind her before she turned back to Ryan.

"Kevin, please tell my sister to stop asking such….I don't know just tell her to stop asking questions," Ryan said snatching a banana from the bowl on the counter. Kevin laughed and the stood to join Ryan.

"Spoil sport," Sharpay said as one of the house maids strolled into the kitchen.

"Breakfast, yes?" she asked as everyone else starred at her and nodded yes. She was a short round lady with dark eyes and super blonde hair.

"Well since you're so into my business, what about you and Gabriella? Any luck or is she still scared of you," Ryan asked as Kevin walked towards the archway.

"Ryan…I told you not to say anything," Sharpay tossed another banana at her brother. "Practice on that, but remember to go slow," Sharpay said before strolling out of the room. The maid looked at Ryan and Kevin before both of the boys strolled out of the kitchen in embarrassment. She lifted a towel from her apron pocket and began wiping the pots on the stove.

Gabriella was still in the same position as before and if Sharpay didn't spot her chest moving, she'd think the girl was dead. Sharpay sat at her computer desk and linked up her Ipod, but nothing took her mind off of Gabriella. She bit deep into her apple almost piercing her gums with the outer shell but ignored that and continued to chew on the thing into someone spoke.

"Shar, its great and all that you know how to eat but can you like not chew so loud," Gabriella said placing a pillow over hear head. Sharpay looked back and placed her apple down before walking behind Gabriella. The brunette still had her eyes shut under the pillow so Sharpay took that as a opportunity to mess with her. She pulled herself onto the bed and from one side to the next bounced on the bed up and down.

"Wake up Gabby, Wake up Gabby," Sharpay chanted as the girl removed the pillow from her face and starred up at the girl directly above her. One of Sharpay's legs were on her left and the other on her right. Gabriella sat up but still Sharpay hopped and bounced so Gabriella raised her arms up behind Sharpay and squeezed her inner thigh. The blonde went falling backwards on her bed laughing as Gabriella sat up and moved towards her.

"Not cool, I was sleeping," she said as Sharpay laughed and sat up on her elbows. Gabriella was a few inches away from her face and she knew that the blonde would try to kiss her so as Sharpay came in Gabriella rolled off the bed. Laughter filled the room as Sharpay squinted her eyes and ran after Gabriella. The brunette ran around the bed a few times, hopping onto the mattress to get to the other side and Sharpay followed. But when she ran out of options Gabriella unlocked the balcony door and ran out. The sun had warmed up the concrete beneath her feet and there were enough tall trees to block the most harmful rays. There on the balcony sat two small chairs, one of a light pink and the other of a white trimmed in pink. Gabriella found that there was no place to hide so she ran behind one of the chairs as Sharpay reached her.

"Well, look-e here, looks like miss Montez has no where else to go," Sharpay walked slowly towards the girl who was smiling the entire time. Gabriella ran one way and Sharpay pretended that she was going the opposite way but she caught Gabriella in her arms and pushed her up against the glass. Chocolate eyes meeting golden brown ones, both sending volts through each girl that the tension became unbearable. Sharpay quickly went in to kiss Gabriella but the brunette turned her head and all the girl got was her cheek. Sharpay then grabbed Gabriella's arms and leaned into her again this time keeping her eyes open until their lips connected. She slid Gabriella's arms slowly up above her head as she pressed their bodies closer together.

"YUP, ANY DAY NOW," Ryan yelled from the front yard as Sharpay let Gabriella go and pulled back. The brunette's cheeks turned red as she slowly backed back into the room.

"MOOD KILLER," Sharpay yelled as Ryan smiled.

"JUST LIKE YOU LAST NIGHT," he said before he walked into the garage. Sharpay let the sun rub against her skin a few more seconds before walking into her room. Gabriella stood near her duffle bag searching through items and pulled out a summer dress. It was all white with a small set of cherries on the bottom right end. Her flip flops matched so she grabbed them and walked towards the hall. Her eyes met Sharpay's but neither one of them spoke, and a few seconds later she was gone out of the room. Sharpay grabbed a dark blue mini skirt and a white tank top and ran into her bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

After breakfast both girls sat on the couch with Kevin and Ryan watching queer eye for the straight guy.

"I don't even act like that," Ryan whinnied pointing to the guy with his hand on his hip.

"Its all just for the ratings, this is stupid just turn," Kevin told the boy but he cupped the remote in his hands and starred blankly ahead.

"So who wants to get out of this house and actually do something?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella raised her hand.

"Me," she giggled as Sharpay turned and smiled as Kevin nodded.

"Ryan what about you?" Sharpay asked her twin but he ignored her. "Ryan," she said again this time hitting the back of his head with the palm of her hand.

"WHAT?" he yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"Lets go out, it'll be fun," the blonde explained as she snatched the remote from his hand and clicked the television off. "You guys have thirty minutes, now go," Sharpay waved as Ryan pouted and stood before walking off with Kevin behind him.

"And as for you Montez," Sharpay turned to face the girl. The brunette's feet were folded on the couch and she leaned back onto the arm of it with her elbow, and her fist was balled up with her head sitting on it. Sharpay on the other hand had her feet hanging off of the couch but now she put one leg up and folded it as she starred at the girl.

"Yes?" Gabriella smiled as Sharpay patted her lap with her right hand. The brunette shook her head no and raised her eyebrow as Sharpay poked her bottom lip out and gave the best puppy dog face she could.

"Oh not that face," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded and the girl gave in. She crawled over to the blonde and sat in her lap letting her legs fall over the girl's under her. She then leaned back onto her shoulder and turned just enough to see the bottom of her chin.

"So where should we go?" Sharpay asked placing her chin on Gabriella's forehead. The brunette shrugged under the girl and closed her eyes. They both could hear Ryan and Kevin running around at the top of the steps, laughing ad chasing each other.

"Well I don't know what we're doing later but lets get the boys," Sharpay smiled as she helped Gabriella up and stood herself. They both crept up the stairs, crawling on all fours until they reached the last one. Sharpay looked right and Gabriella starred left before they gazed at each other and stood.

"I'll get Kevin, you get Ryan," she said as Gabriella nodded and they broke off in separate directions. Gabriella ran her fingers along the walls and came across a housekeeper in Ryan's room.

"Is Ryan in there?" she asked shyly as the woman shook her head no. Gabriella starred towards his bathroom which was wide open so she went to check the other ones. Sharpay was doing the same thing down the other hall in the guest rooms, but neither Ryan nor Kevin was in sight. They just heard the boys laughing and running around not too long ago and now it was all quiet. Sharpay met back up with Gabriella who shrugged and looked at the Evans who walked outside arm in arm.

"Where could they be?" Sharpay asked as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her towards her parents room. He couldn't be in there, but you never know, Ryan does things others would never dare to do. The door was shut tight, no sound came from the other side, but it was the last room they didn't check. Sharpay leaned down towards the lock but couldn't see anything so she turned to knob. Gabriella pulled her hand from under the girl's and shook her head in disagreement.

"Shar I don't think we should go in your parents room, because you'd FLIP if they went in yours," Gabriella said as Sharpay walked in anyway and peered around. The bathroom door was shut.

"You guy's better not be in there doing something I wouldn't be doing," Sharpay called out as Gabriella watched her disappear to the other side of the room.

"Shar this isn't funny, lets just get dressed," Gabriella called out but everything grew quiet. The housekeeper was now in the hallway a few feet behind Gabriella and she could feel the woman's eyes looking at her.

"Ryan?" Sharpay called out as Gabriella turned to walk back to her girlfriend's room. She grabbed her bag and began searching thought it and pulled out her dark blue jeans and her bright yellow top before walking into the bathroom.

"Ry, last chance," Sharpay said as she opened the bathroom door and there in front of her was Kevin laughing and pointing at her as Ryan grabbed her from behind and tossed her into the chair. His eyes grew big when he began to laugh as Kevin tossed towels at the girl, they fell over her head one after the other. Ryan then hopped onto his parents bed and grabbed the dark red pillow tossing one after the other at Sharpay.

"Your girlfriend has left you at a very bad moment, the battle is won," Ryan screeched out before him and Kevin darted to his room. Sharpay stood up glancing at the mess her brother just created. She walked into the hall and grabbed the first housekeeper she spotted.

"Can you get this, and don't tell our folks….they wouldn't understand," Sharpay said as the woman nodded. She ran to her room in search of Gabriella. She could hear the water running from behind the door so she grabbed her white pants and white shirt before going to the guest bathroom.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gabs come here," Ryan waved to the girl from the hall. Gabriella was on the bed waiting for Sharpay to come back. She folded her arms and strolled over to Ryan to see what he wanted. "Say you give," he said as Gabriella starred at him confused. "Just say it." He said again knowing his sister would come after him and Kevin, before starting up another pillow fight.

"So are we in a war?" Gabriella asked smiling at the boy as she leaned on the archway.

"No, just say you surrender or something," he said as Gabriella said no and walked back over to the bed. Ryan stumped his foot and left as Gabriella picked up her phone, she dialed her house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" a man's voice came through the phone.

"Who gave you permission to answer my phone?" Gabriella asked angrily as the man chuckled and spoke.

"Look Gabriella your mom is busy right now call back in a hour," he said as she slammed the phone into the pillows before placing it back to her ear.

"You listen to me, give the phone to my mother right now before I get someone to come over there and kick your sorry ass, and why are you still in my house, GET OUT," Gabriella yelled just as Sharpay walked in. The girl saw the brunette's face and walked over and reached for the phone. Gabriella willingly handed it over as the blonde listened.

"Look Gabby baby, I'm not going anywhere, and you should enjoy all the time with you little girlfriend now because pretty soon she'll be out of your life just like your father, things are gonna' change you little brat," John said as Sharpay opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Sharpay asked as she hung up the phone and searched for her purse.

"Can we go now?" Ryan asked as Sharpay nodded.

"One stop first," she told the boy as her and Gabriella followed him and Kevin down the stairs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella was the first to get out of the car, followed by Sharpay, Ryan and Kevin.

"So this is your house….its….small," Kevin said as Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the house. Mrs. Montez was in the dining room folding towels as her daughter brought her friends into the room.

"Mom where is he?" Gabriella asked reaching for the woman's arm to stop her from folding.

"Who?" she asked watching her as Sharpay walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing with him mother, I don't want him in this house," Gabriella said as her mother starred down at her daughter.

"You can't tell me who I can or can't have in this house, young lady, and besides I'm not the one coming in acting all…."

"I called for you today."

"Oh? I didn't hear the phone ring."

"That's because that man you had in here answered it"

"What, I would of heard the phone Gabby, maybe you should calm down"

"MOM"

"Gabby…" her mother placed the towel in her hand on the table and starred into her daughter's eyes. "We don't yell in this house"

"Well if you would listen to me I wouldn't have to"

"I'm listening"

"He answered the phone and he wouldn't give it to you"

"I don't think so honey, I was there"

"Ahh," Gabriella hit her head with her palm and turned towards Sharpay who held her hand.

"Mrs. Montez we did call earlier and he did answer, and personally I don't like him," Sharpay said as Gabriella starred into her mother's eyes.

"Well its not your decision Sharpay,"

"And what about mine? You always told me you wouldn't date anyone who I didn't like, and mom I not only don't like him, I think he's a…."

"Gabriella, please we can talk about this later,"

"No I don't want to talk about this at all, and what are you doing, or did you forget you were still married to dad?"

"Gabriella you know your father doesn't accept who you became," Mrs. Montez saw tears form in Gabriella's eyes as she pulled her hand away from Sharpay's,

"Who I am," the girl said before walking away from everyone and outside. Sharpay shook her head and followed as Kevin starred at Ryan.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Montez," Kevin said as he grabbed Ryan's hand and walked away.

Wow I didn't plan on things getting like this but oh well, next one tomorrow. I might just add two tomorrow or a extremely long one….PLEASE REVIEW, Peace..


	4. You're What?

**Hey guys so the deal with this story is I'll be adding four to five chapters back to back since I'm going out of town in just two days. Hopefully you won't fly into the next one but I know it'll be hard. Maybe I'll be able to update before Sunday night but if not I will Monday. Please Enjoy these chapters and I promise you a very VanessaBabyS sex scene will be coming up. If you don't like that chapter either skip it or don't read it because its going to happen, nothing is going to stop me from writing it although I have those times when I can't believe what I'm writing. Oh and as for me being a straight writer writing Lesbian stuff is fun just because I have to do it in school and since both Ashley and Vanessa are my idols I just have to put them together. Anyway…that was long onto the story.**

Sharpay ran onto the front lawn kicking up pieces of grass as she leaped onto the side walk.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay called out starring at her brother's car that sat directly in front of her. Ryan ran next to her before he bent down and placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"There she is," Kevin shouted pointing towards the left, the girl was already half way down the block. Sharpay told her brother and Kevin to stay as she ran to catch up with the her. The brunette stood near the stop sign and before she crossed Sharpay grabbed her arm but she forcefully pulled away. The blonde could see the tears that streamed down the girl's face.

"Gabs listen, your mom's just…"

"She basically called me a liar, she's never done that before"

"No she didn't, she just said she haden't got a call"

"God, I can't do this, every since we've moved here she's been seeing that man she's been acting weird, and staying out all hours of the night and I don't think I can take it anymore," Gabriella looked both ways and crossed the street and Sharpay tagged along.

"Gabby listen to me, none of this is your fault, your mom's just acting a little strange but, I guess she's just not ready to really…." Sharpay stopped reaching for the girl's hand again. Gabriella starred up at Sharpay and the blonde could feel her heart ach as the girl studied her.

"Shar, my dad left and now we're two thousand miles away from him, and I don't think he'll ever come back, and that man that my mom is seeing is changing her, I don't think I want to deal with that anymore, none of it," Gabriella starred down at her hand that was connected with Sharpay's before she slid it away. Her eyes traveled towards the street as cars passed by. Sharpay didn't know what to say or do so she just walked up to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her neck ad pulled the girl into a tight hug. The brunette resisted at first but a few seconds later she raised her arms and wrapped them around Sharpay's waist intertwining her fingers behind the girl's back. They both just stood there for a few minutes before Ryan pulled his car up next to the girls.

"So are we gonna' just stay here and hug all day or are we gonna' go out and have fun?" Ryan asked leaning over Kevin and starring out the passenger window. Sharpay pulled back slightly away from Gabriella and the brunette did the same thing. Their eyes connected and Sharpay raised her eyebrows. Gabriella nodded knowing that Sharpay just wanted to forget everything and have fun like they planned earlier. Gabriella leaned into Sharpay for a quick kiss as Ryan hissed.

"Hey, how about we do this make out session somewhere else, like not in public," he said creating a upturned face at his sister and Gabriella. The girls hopped in the car and Sharpay slammed her palm into Ryan's head. "What?" he screamed as he rubbed the spot his sister hit with one hand and his other on the steering wheel. He peered back at her through the rear view mirror. "I can't see how girls can do it, guys are better," Ryan claimed as Gabriella laughed.

"Oh right, like two guys are appealing," Sharpay stated as Kevin turned around.

"Of course, two girls, or a guy and a girl for that matter is completely ridiculous, I feel sorry for you guys, you don't know what you're missing," Ryan said turning the corner sharply.

"I wanna' live to see a hundred," Gabriella spoke as Ryan stopped the car.

"And I wanna' see a world where all girls are guys and guys are guys so that we all can be happy,"

"And I want you to quit dreaming," Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"Well I don't think male testosterone is all that you want in the world Ryan, just think about it, all you guys will do is fight and argue and blow each other up just to make a point," Gabriella hissed as Ryan turned to Kevin. The boy still didn't speak.

"Well at least we don't to have walking volcanoes all over the place"

"That doesn't even make sense," Sharpay complained as Ryan went on.

"Well name one thing girls are better than guys at."

"Well I know you'll go days wearing the same shirt, Ry its gross."

"At least I don't embed my name into everything."

"It just goes to show how much I love me."

"You love money."

"Not true, I'll give it all up just to be with Gabriella forever," when Sharpay said that Gabriella wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pressed her forehead against Sharpay's neck.

"Ugh, enough with that, and I still believe guys are better, I can name a million reasons why."

"Name two"

"Ummm"

"That's all I needed to know, you've got nothing"

"Guys, we're here," Kevin said as Ryan pulled into the parking lot. They were at a local Denny's restaurant for lunch which serves breakfast at all hours. Ryan hopped from the car first trying to avoid finishing what he started but Sharpay won. Kevin, Sharpay and Gabriella all hopped out at the same time. Sharpay placed her arm between Gabriella's as they followed Ryan and Kevin into the restaurant. A short girl with bleach blonde hair stood at the counter flipping through the menu, her light green eyes met Sharpay's and she dropped what she was doing and stood up straight.

"Um, name and how many," the girl said nervously as her eyes never looked away from Sharpay's.

"Four, and can we get a booster seat for the blonde back here, oh and a bib, she's very messy," Ryan said as Sharpay rolled her eyes and lowered her hand to meet Gabriella's. She could feel the bleach blonde girl starring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable. Gabriella saw the girl as well but decided she must of knew Sharpay was the Evans girl.

"Oh um, we have a table near the window for four people…and," the girl looked down at her menus before grabbing four and pointing towards the back. Ryan raised his eyebrow before walking back where she pointed as Kevin followed. Sharpay starred at Gabriella before pulling her towards the back. The waitress followed close behind and Sharpay didn't know why but she could feel the girl's presence with every step she took. As soon as they were seated their menus were handed to them and the girl walked away, Gabriella pressed her lips tightly together as she lowered her eyes towards Sharpay.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"She like you."

"So?"

"So…you don't have a girlfriend now do you Sharpay?"

"Well I kinda do, she's a brunette and besides they are so much hotter than fake blondes."

"Oh really tell me more about this girl"

"Well she's about five four, with dark brown hair, and very beautiful chocolate eyes," as Sharpay spoke she moved in closer to Gabriella. Ryan lifted his fork up to his mouth and began to gag. Sharpay turned to him before pecking Gabriella's lips and starring back at the menu. Kevin shook his head a few times before he noticed the blonde at the counter starring at their table. Her head sat in her palm as she leaned on the podium, her hair pressed against her forehead and her eyes glued onto Sharpay.

"Gabriella I'd be scared, just look at her, she's so into Sharpay."

"Her, I should be the one afraid, she looks like a stalker type," Sharpay raised her menu close against her nose as Gabriella burst out into laughter.

"Laugh it up now, just wait until someone checks you out,"

"It doesn't matter my eyes will always be on one girl"

"What? Don't I count?" Sharpay whined as Gabriella playfully nudged her shoulder into the Sharpay's.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After their lunch/ breakfast Ryan drove up to Chad's house where Taylor and Martha were waiting. He didn't know why they called him up but he knew it was urgent.

"Wanna' come in?" Ryan asked everyone as they nodded. When they made it into the house Taylor was sitting on the couch, her eyes as red as ever and Martha pacing around the room.

"What's up?" Ryan asked as Gabriella walked over to her friend and held her. "Martha?"

"Okay well it goes something like this, Taylor kinda found out that…," Martha starred at the girl before Chad walked into the room. His hair stood up on his head and his basketball uniform was tightly pressed against his skin. He was sweating harder than he ever did in a basketball game and his eyes were dull and blank.

"Taylor's pregnant," Martha said as Gabriela pulled away from her friend and starred down at her belly before looking the girl in her eyes.

"What, Tay….how," Gabriella knew the answer but Taylor was just fine a few days ago and yesterday. But beyond that Gabriella couldn't believe Martha knew before her.

"And Gabriella don't get pissed, I kinda found out on my own…Chad told me," Martha quickly said as Gabriella went back in to hug her friend.

"Wow a smaller tall person, half brains and half balls," Sharpay laughed until everyone starred at her. "Sorry it kinda' sounded funnier in my head, but now that I think about it, not so much.

"Man if my parents find out I'm dead, I mean not just burred in the ground dead, I mean chopped up into a million pieces…and ah my basketball," Chad ran outside in mid sentence before returning with the others, his basketball in his arms and all.

"Well you'll be having something new to always carry around, a baby and you can't just leave it on the court," Taylor said standing up and moving away from her friend.

"Maybe if I stuck to girls I wouldn't be in this mess"

"When were you ever with a girl?" Chad asked as Gabriella starred at Taylor and raised her eyebrows.

"Well me and Gabriella use to double date, her and Sharpay and me and…" Taylor stopped and starred at Chad. "What does it matter, it didn't work out anyway." The room grew quiet as Ryan looked at Taylor.

"I'm here because?"

"You're good with explanations for things and I'm good on science stuff and Chad….he's good with standing in the way," Taylor watched him as he shrugged his shoulders and flopped on the couch.

"Okay so you want me to help you lie?"

"Sort of, but its not really lying, its like….okay its lying," her eyes went back down to a surprised Gabriella. The brunette still couldn't believe that Taylor was pregnant let alone have to take care of two people because Chad could barley take care of himself.

"Gabby can we like, get out of here, all this baby talk is freaking me out," Sharpay barley understood Taylor and neither girl really got along anyway. The brunette nodded and hugged her friend.

"You can call me about anything, although I doubt that…well you know is a issue," Gabriella smiled as Taylor nodded and pressed her chin into her friend's shoulder before pulling back. They parted and Gabriella took Sharpay's hand and walked outside. The sky was now a very dim yellow and blue, the sun was setting a bit and clouds began to roll in. Gabriella stepped off the porch just to be kissed on the cheek by a drop of rain. She smiled as one drop became two, and so and so forth. She held her head up to the sky as the rain turned into small streams running away from the clouds. Sharpay smiled at the girl without stepping off the porch.

"You're out of your mind Gabriella," she laughed as the brunette walked up to her and held out her hand. "No," Sharpay said but Gabriella grabbed her and pulled her out away from the shelter of the roof. Sharpay could see Gabriella smiling at her as she ran towards the sidewalk. "I don't want to get wet."

"Its too late for that."

"Well its your fault"

"What cha gonna' do about it Blondie?"

"Oh I'll show you what I'm gonna' do," Sharpay said chasing after Gabriella. The brunette ran through the mud patches on the ground and ran towards Chad's porch just before Sharpay could reach her. The she hopped off before Sharpay could get a good grip on her.

"You're so dead Montez," Sharpay hissed as Gabriella turned to look at Sharpay. The girl was covered in splattered mud from her knees on down. Gabriella couldn't held but let the rain pour onto her back as she gripped her knees and laughed. Sharpay grabbed the girl's arms and placed their fingers between one another before she pulled Gabriella into her. Their shirts were both soaked with the fallen rain that when they were pulled close together they both could swear that the only thing they could feel was the skin of the other girl. Gabriella blushed as Sharpay pressed her lips against Gabriella's smiling into it as the brunette wrapped her arms around Sharpay's neck.

"You two are so not getting in my car like that," Ryan said from the porch but neither girl responded. Ryan popped the lock of his car as him and Kevin ran to it. Gabriella slid her fingers up into Sharpay's hair as the rain still ran down every inch of the girls bodies. "CAN WE GO?" Ryan yelled, not angrily but loudly. Sharpay tried pulling away but Gabriella held onto her, their lips bruising from the impact of the other ones lips. Ryan made his head fall onto the steering wheel and with that final beep Gabriella pulled away and let go of Sharpay completely. She blushed and looked down at her feet before wrapping her arms around her shoulders as if she was cold.

"Lets go," Sharpay spoke as they both headed to Ryan's car, soaked and muddy.

**Sorry guys this is the only chapter I added Taylor and them in that really matters I guess, I needed other people, more Gaby juicy-ness in the next chapter I promise. **


	5. Just a little bit closer

**Next chapter…enjoy**

The Evans mini-mansion was shut tight due to the pouring rain. Two men ran outside the house with black umbrellas in their hands, one walked towards the back door and the other to the front. Ryan and Kevin hopped out the front door under one umbrella and harpy and Gabriella decided since they were already wet to walk in the rain. Both girls laughed as they made it to the front porch dripping wet. Mrs. Evans stood near the steps with mail in her arms as everyone entered. She gazed at Gabriella before starring at Sharpay.

"Um honey, is mud in now?" the woman asked her daughter as Sharpay laughed and grabbed the mail from her mother's hands. Ryan and Kevin walked towards the kitchen while Gabriella and Sharpay marched up the stairs to the girl's room. "Oh Gabriella, your mother called, she said call her."

"Why didn't she call my phone?" Gabriella asked Sharpay who looked back at her and shrugged her shoulders. Both girls walked into the room and locked the door as their clothes dripped onto the carpet below. Sharpay quickly began undressing herself as Gabriella's eyes locked on the girl's motions. Either the blonde wasn't thinking straight or Gabriella was over thinking the entire thing because neither one of them has seen the other even half as naked as Sharpay was getting. The blonde pulled her shirt over her head and slid her skirt off exposing a bright yellow bra and panties. Gabriella didn't pull her eyes away, Sharpay's body was slim and fit, but it looked a bit sticky because of the rain. When the blonde looked up her eyes connected with Gabriella's. The brunette blushed and looked away as Sharpay walked up to her.

"Well, well Mrs. Montez, have you been a bad girl?" Sharpay joked holding onto Gabriella hands. The brunette still didn't look at the blonde. She knew her hands were starting to sweat and her heart began beating faster but Sharpay didn't take notice, considering she was already wet from the rain and her body was heating up as well since their wet clothes were cool. "Ga…bri…ell..a" Sharpay spoke slowly making the brunette face her. Their eyes met and Sharpay leaned her head to the side to study the girl.

"I-I have to change," Gabriella said pulling away before going into the bathroom. Sharpay starred down at the reaming of cloth she had on her body and pulled them off before walking over to her drawer and pulling out new ones and a dark black night down, with the letters "SE" engraved in hot pink on the bottom right hand corner. Her hair was still dripping onto the floor so she ran to the bathroom to grab a towel. She wrapped her fingers around the knob and gently pushed open the door when she turned it. Her hand reached into the bathroom and she turned her head so she wouldn't frighten Gabriella if she was looking towards the door. Her hand slid across a smooth surface, landing on something plump and firm.

"Ah," Gabriella screeched as Sharpay pulled herself away from the door. Gabriella leaned her head out and glanced at the blonde.

"Sorry…I needed a towel,"

"Well that was me"

"Um, yeah….sorry about that," Sharpay said as Gabriella grabbed a towel and handed it to the girl as she shyly hid herself behind the door. The blonde pulled away as a ringing noise echoed from the damp purse on the floor. It was Gabriella's phone but the girl had already closed the bathroom door again. Sharpay wrapped the pink and black towel over her head and ran over to Gabriella's purse pulling out the white touch screen. She slid the little lock button over and used the green call button to answer.

"Gabriella's phone, Sharpay speaking"

"Hello Sharpay, may I speak to my daughter please?"

"Yeah, but she's in the bathroom changing."

"Oh"

"We were caught in the rain"

"…I…s…e..e.."

"You know if you call back in like five minutes she'll be out"

"No I'll wait"

"Um, I can take a message"

"You know…that'll be fine, can you tell Gabriella she has school tomorrow so I suggest she gets home, sometime soon"

"Sure, but I thought maybe she could stay with me tonight and I'll get her to class on time and everything and at the end of school I'll get her home safely"

"No I want her home tonight, she hasn't been studying since you got back and I'm concerned about her grades"

"But isn't she still a "A" student"

"Yes but her last chemistry test was a "A-" and I'm worried they can go down from there, Sharpay between me and you, I'd really appreciate if you and Gabriella take time apart for awhile"

"I don't think so Mrs. Montez, no disrespect or anything but I have been gone for a week and I just got back yesterday and I doubt…"

"Sharpay, I know that you're a sweet and caring girl, its just….Gabriella really needs to focus on school"

"Where is this coming from?" Sharpay asked sitting against her headboard as Gabriella walked out of the bathroom in a pair of Sharpay's white shorts and a long t-shirt.

"I just think its best, I don't mean you can't see each other, just take a day or two a week apart, she needs to get back to her studies," Mrs. Montez said as Gabriella crawled up to Sharpay and laid her head on the girl's folded legs. She starred up at her girlfriend who had small tears forming in her eyes.

"I-I can't do that Mrs. Montez, but I don't want to hurt anybody" Sharpay spoke as Gabriella sat up and crawled into her girlfriend's lap leaning backwards so her ear was next to the back end of the phone. She could feel the beat of Sharpay's heart racing, and she could almost hear it thumping from the girl's ear.

"Sharpay if you love Gabriella, you'll give her that much" Mrs. Montez coughed and then spoke again. "Just get her home will you, we can talk about this more later, I'll tell Gabriella, I'm sure she'll understand." The phone clicked off and Sharpay was frozen, she could feel the confusing emotions shooting through her body. On one hand Gabriella was in her lap, their skin rubbing up against each others, warming up and tingling the most intimate places, then there was the eerie sound of Mrs. Montez's voice still ringing in her head. Sharpay could feel her heart pound, it hurt and burned. Her eyes let tears fall down her face as Gabriella removed the phone.

"Sharpay what did she say to you?" Gabriella asked as the blonde looked towards her door. Gabriella lifted Sharpay's arms and pulled them into her lap. She caressed the girl's fingers and took a deep breath. "Why does she want me to come home? Its him, isn't it?" Gabriella turned her head slightly to peer into the side of Sharpay's eye. The girl was still crying and now she began shivering.

"You're right, your mom is…..different," Sharpay pulled Gabriella off of her and hopped off the bed.

"I'm staying," Gabriella said as Sharpay turned to her.

"But your mom…"

"Sharpay, I love my mom, but right now its just me and you, and no one not even my mother can take this away from us," Gabriella slid over towards the balcony end of the bed and patted the spot next to her. Sharpay rolled her watered eyes and climbed back in as the brunette brushed her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You think your mom is going to blame me for this?"

"Oh definitely," Gabriella laughed as Sharpay fell back onto her pillow. Gabriella tuned on her stomach and placed her arm across Sharpay's stomach, caressing the girl's lower back with her middle finger. She gazed up into Sharpay's eyes, and Sharpay was looking down at her. They would smile at the oddest moments but they didn't care. The thunder outside the house was picking up and both girls just laid in bed for what seemed like forever to the both of them. A few minutes later Ryan ran down the hall and pounded on Sharpay's door before opening it. He saw them in their position on the bed and found it safe enough to come in.

"Dad said we have to find that power supply thing in the basement, wanna' help?" Ryan asked as both girls starred at him before sitting up.

"Isn't that your job?" Sharpay asked as her brother raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah but when that power goes…." Once Ryan was about to complete his sentence the power went out. The wind outside was picking up and Mr. Evans knew that a power line would be knocked down any second. Sharpay held onto Gabriella's hand as they both climbed from bed, but Ryan had already walked a few inches closer towards them so that when Sharpay got off the bed her head hit Ryan's.

"God what is that a super dome"

"No its your ego"

"Oh low blow Ryan"

"You do not want to know what I was thinking just now"

"You perv"

"What? I was just thinking it, you said it"

"Oh yeah like any of that would even…"

"Sharpay, can we like find some light," Gabriella stopped the girl as she nodded. Ryan walked out the room first with Sharpay's hand wrapped around his shirt in a first. Gabriella held onto Sharpay and soon they all bumped into a maid's cart. Ryan rubbed his big toe, since he was the one in the front. Sharpay ran into his back and Gabriella's chest ran into Sharpay's raised hand.

"Sorry, my bad" Sharpay quickly said as Gabriella giggled. The sound of more trampling feet came down the hall until Ryan was met with a hard object. He feel down first and the person above him.

"Ryan?" Kevin asked as Sharpay and Gabriella laughed. The brunette walked in front of Sharpay and pressed her body close against hers when the thunder broke out. Light flashed through the house and Mrs. Evans was walking back and forth down the stairs calling for her husband. Sharpay wrapped her arms around Gabriella's waist as Ryan and Kevin stood up to their feet. Ryan pulled Sharpay's arms along down the hall which was still wrapped around Gabriella which made them all move pretty slow.

"Stairs," Kevin yelled since he was now the leader. Ryan held his hand tight as Gabriella parted from Sharpay just enough so they both could walk faster. Step by step they went down the stairs with their eyes glued onto nothing in particular. Shadows danced around the room when the only light came in through the windows. When each of them made it to the bottom steps Ryan let Sharpay go. He still held onto Kevin and as Gabriella was about to hold onto Sharpay Mrs. Evans bumped into her arm.

"Ah," Gabriella screamed.

"What, who…Gabriella? I'm sorry sweety, where are you?" the woman asked as Sharpay turned to one of the table lamps that was solar powered, thanks to Gabriella. She knocked on it a few times and the hall dimly lit up.

"So," Sharpay said as she helped Gabriella up, the brunette was still rubbing her arm from impact but she felt a bit better since she could see the blonde.

"Ryan can you please go help your father find that…" just before the sentence was finished the lights poped on. "That's better, dinner anyone?"

"I'm not really hungry, but if Gabriella.." Sharpay said as the brunette shook her head no. "Goodnight mom."

"Night Mrs. Evans," Gabriella followed Sharpay back to her room as they climbed into bed. Gabriella pulled herself under the covers as Sharpay followed her. Their toes met under the warm blankets and their fingers intertwined above the sheets.

"So about your mom"

"Lets not" Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded. They leaned into each other and let their head touch. Sharpay rubbed her nose into Gabriella as the brunette giggled and placed her left leg across Sharpay's. Gabriella was the first to close her eyes as Sharpay brushed her lips over the brunette's, who smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde and within a few minutes they both were sleep.

**I think I'm going to do one more chapter before the sex scene.**


	6. Its just puppy Love

**Hey guys this is the last chapter for five days…sorry, vacation time.**

The air was damp and foggy. The sky was a dark grayish color as the alarm inside the Evans household rung in Sharpay's ear. She quickly shoved her fist into the bright annoying pink alarm clock as her left arm went numb. She looked over to notice Gabriella still sleep, her head laying on her arm.

"I'm gonna' die," she whispered as Gabriella smiled and turned onto her stomach. The house was buzzing outside the girl's door as the maids were cooking and cleaning as usual. Six thirty was the time and Sharpay knew her eyes were heavy but she had to get up considering that by seven thirty her and Gabriella would have to drive to the other side of town for class. She lowered her eyes onto the girl who was awake but had her eyes shut.

"Time to get up sleepy head,"

"No, three more hours"

"Seriously Gabby?"

"Huh? Oh yeah"

"Well your mom would kill me if you didn't get to school on time," Sharpay finally had the chance to look away but Gabriella grabbed her arm and pulled the girl into her. The brunette bashed her eyes as Sharpay rolled hers knowing the girl was up to no good. Gabriella pulled Sharpay down towards her and leaned into the girl before pecking her lips quickly. Sharpay pulled back and looked into the brunette's eyes but Gabriella smiled and rolled from under her just before she sat up. Sharpay did the same as they both sat up in the bed starring a either the wall, closet, or bathroom door.

"You first," Gabriella called out as Sharpay gazed over her shoulder.

"That would be rude, guests are always first in the Evans household"

"But I insist"

"No you don't"

"Sharpay"

"Gabriella"

"Sharpay"

"Gabriella," the blonde said as the brunette pulled the sheets away from her legs and hopped down onto the plush pink carpet. She slowly made her way around the bed and held her hand out to Sharpay.

"What?" she asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes and pulled her onto the floor. Sharpay didn't really crash as hard as Gabriella thought she would, she didn't want to hurt the girl either but she just thought that when people feel out of bed either them or the floor would make a sound. The brunette removed her hand out of Sharpay's sight and walked over towards her duffle bag she still had on the floor. She ignored the blonde behind her who was still starring at her dumbfounded. As Gabriella stood with a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt in her arms Sharpay made a dash for the girl and wrapped her arms around her fragile waist. Gabriella giggled uncontrollably as they both tumbled onto the bathroom floor. The tile was cool as it pressed against Sharpay's knee and the back of Gabriella's thighs. Both girls could feel the floor and shivered a bit as Sharpay looked into Gabriella's eyes.

"So Montez, are we in a war now?" Sharpay asked smiling brightly at the girl. Gabriella pressed her lips together and raised one eyebrow before speaking.

"Shar, not everything causes for a war,"

"Well it does here, so…are we in a war or not?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella looked away and pushed up on the girl's arms.

"Sorry but until the war with Ryan and Kevin is over, ours will just have to wait," Gabriella said as she walked towards the shower, pressing the atomistic button on the thing. The water turned on and Gabriella pressed the number two button. The first one was set to Sharpay's temperature and the second to hers, while on occasion Ryan would have to use his sister's on account that he likes to do weird things behind closed doors, or so Sharpay says. Sharpay's eyes traveled up to the ceiling before she stood up and leaned on the bathroom archway.

"I guess I should come back in twenty!" Sharpay said as Gabriella folded her arms while smiling and nodding, the blonde turned around while shutting the door and ran out into the hall.

"Ryan," Sharpay called out in search of her brother. Kevin was leaning on the bottom steps with his eyes closed as maids worked around him. "Ryan," she called out again this time meeting a smooth pair of hands on her arm, pulling her into a nearby room. One of the guest rooms that Sharpay was dragged into by her brother was tan. The walls were tan, the bedding was tan with dark brown trimmings and the desk, and window hangings matched as well. Sharpay starred at her brother who was dressed in some tight white jeans with a striped blue and white shirt and a top hat to match.

"Sorry if I scared you but I kinda need your advise on something," Ryan pulled the door up to him, just enough so he could peer out at Kevin on the steps.

"Well I need you first"

"Sharpay, can I just tell you what I need first, instead of you always having to be the one right?" Ryan asked the blonde who stood in front of him in a dark night gown. She nodded and starred into Ryan's eyes.

"Shoo," she said as she flopped down on the fresh bed the maid cleaned.

"Okay, now I know this might sound stupid but….Kevin wants to…" Ryan didn't complete his sentence but he raised his eyebrows in hoped that his twin would understand.

"He wants to…play tennis…ride a bike…shuffle some cards…oo I know he wants to teach you how to play shuffle board right?" Sharpay knew that her statement would only anger Ryan so she nudged his shoulder before stopping. "Okay Ry, look, I'm really trying to avoid all sexually related subjects until…well, I just don't think I should really be the one you should talk to as of right now because that kind of stuff always gets me to thinking about…well Gabriella, and I totally respect her opinion to like not just bring up the subject every time it comes to me, so I've decided to stay out of it all until further notice, and the only advise I'd like to give is follow your instincts, there never wrong Ry, trust me I should know," Sharpay finally closed her mouth as Ryan joined her on the bed.

"So, what's your deal?" the boy asked laying back onto the bed as the sun began to shine through the cracks in the window.

"Its about Gabriella"

"Okay"

"Ry…huh I'm really trying to respect her wishes and everything to not like openly talk about sex, but I feel like I'm cheating myself because I'm always thinking about it, like….always," Sharpay starred over at her brother who continued to nod as she spoke. "Ry, how do you do it?"

"Me? Well Sharpay if you haven't noticed I've actually been laid already, its just the new stuff that I'm a bit afraid of,"

"Yeah, I know what you mean….I'm telling you just last night I had the most erotic dream a girl could have about her girlfriend"

"Please Shar, don't spare any details considering that I'm a blood relative, dish out now," Ryan sat up on his elbow and turned to face his sister with his head in his palm. Sharpay looked into his eyes before starring up at the ceiling.

"I can't tell you, but all I can say is that every since I got back things have been flying around here, like sparks and tension in the air so high that I'm surmised I suppressed it all this long," Sharpay stood up as foot steps reached the door.

"I want to hear about that dream," Ryan cried out as Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked into the hall only to notice Gabriella and Kevin at the bottom of the steps talking. Gabriella had her hair laying on her shoulder's still a bit wet from her shower. Two loose strands were pulled back into the middle of her hair and pinned down with a butterfly clip. It glittered and shines every time the girl moved. It was just the little things Sharpay began to notice about the girl, like her laugh that rang through the halls. Her smile, even thought she knew the girl had a beautiful one before she just couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Shar we have like thirty minutes before we have to go, chop chop," Ryan clapped at his sister drawing attention to them. A few of the maids looked over thinking someone needed something but Gabriella and Kevin starred straight up at their lovers. The brunette slowly grinned before showing her teeth to the blonde who was now almost in a trance like state because of Gabriella's eyes meeting hers. Ryan helped push his sister into her room before she snapped out of it.

"You see Ry, I can't last much longer," Sharpay walked towards her dresser and grabbed a long tight pink sweater and some blue jeans. Her mind was blank from when she entered the shower to when she left out. Her hair was in a firm pony-tail with small jewels spelling out "SE" in pink glistened. Ryan met his sister at her door and dragged her down the front steps towards the door.

"We have to go, you were in there forever," Ryan complained as Gabriella walked din front of Sharpay. The blonde couldn't help but to stare at the brunette as she strolled from the house and onto the concrete below.

"Sharpay are you coming," Gabriella asked, laughing a bit as the girl nodded and rushed out. The sky was still fogged, cool, and dark. Sharpay's pink convertible sat in front of the house with the roof on top. Gabriella unlocked the door and sat in the passenger seat as Sharpay made her way to the car. Ryan and Kevin hopped in his car and speed off before Sharpay even started hers. "Are you okay?" Gabriella asked the girl as Sharpay leaned into her pressing their lips together. Gabriella stood frozen, she enjoyed the kiss but the surprise of it kinda frightened her a bit but after a few seconds she raised her hand and caressed Sharpay's cheeks, kissing back with full force. A honk came from next to them and it was Ryan who had went around the circle and pulled behind Sharpay. Both girls pulled apart breathing hard and smiling. Gabriella placed her hands over her face laughing as she slid down into her set.

Sharpay took a deep breath and drove towards the community gate praying that for just one more day she could stay a bit calm. Gabriella pulled her seat belt across her lap and turned her body in a twenty degree angle towards Sharpay. She watched the girl drive and that drove the blonde crazy. Her heart was pounding in her ears the entire time and every time she looked over at Gabriella their eyes met. Sparks shooting from one end to the other, or at least that's what Sharpay felt. At East High Gabriella sat up and pressed her nose against the glass of the car. School would be better this week now that Sharpay was back and she didn't have to deal with the random antics of Troy Bolton. They both walked from the car as Ryan and Kevin met up with them.

"So, we're back at East High," Ryan said as Kevin led the boy into the building. Gabriella's eyes met Taylor's who stood just a few feet away and the girl was happy and smiling with Chad. Sharpay slid her fingers quickly through the brunette's and pulled her into the school, passing by both of their lockers as they made it to the drama department.

**Are you guys ready for some action??? I know I am, enough beating around the bush…for now!**


	7. Detention Admission

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter after a five day wait. I had to go on vacation but now I'm back with everyday updates that may be one or two a day…enjoy this one and PLEASE REVIEW.**

Sharpay pulled Gabriella through the double auditorium doors and led her onto the stage. A thick wooden house sat in the middle covered in painted green vines. The door was missing and the roof was leaning half way off the thing.

"Sharpay, stop….pulling me," Gabriella called out as the blonde released the girl from her grip and ran onto the stage. The first bell of the day rung and Gabriella sighed, another tardy slip would be sent to her and her mother, that makes fifteen this month. Sharpay disappeared behind the thick red curtain as Gabriella slid into the closet seat next to her. The plush velvet rubbed up against her skin leaving a smooth to the touch feeling on her palm. The auditorium was dimly lit, and the smell of fresh paint lingered in the air as a loud banging noise bounced off the walls. The brunette stood and ran onto the stage in search of the blonde.

"Sharpay?" the girl called out, moving a few inches at a time as Ms. Darbus poked around the corner.

"Miss Montez, a little off schedule today don't you think?"

"Umm, yeah but I was just…"

"Heading to class, go along"

"No, Sharpay," Gabriella pointed towards the backroom but the woman wasn't asking her she was telling her. She shuffled over to the brunette and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders leading her to the stage door.

"To class miss Montez," she said before walking away. The hall was quiet and brightly lit. Red lockers covered almost ever inch and classroom doors were tightly shut. Gabriella grabbed her backpack strap before talking a deep breath and walking towards the stairs. She climbed them one at a time, hoping that Sharpay would notice she was gone and save her from her first class of the day, but she didn't have such luck. She carried herself to her room and starred into the window. Mr. Brown was speaking on something she knew was too easy, which lead her to drift off at times. She took a deep breath and tugged on the door but it was locked. Mr. Brown turned to her and so did most of the class. He pointed at the class to keep quiet and copy the notes from the board before walking over to the girl.

He slightly cracked the door and starred into Gabriella's eyes.

"Do you know how many times you have missed my lecture this month young lady?" he asked as Gabriella nodded. She lowered her eyes as her heart began to speed up and Mr. Brown lifted a paper towards. "Gabriella I have to make an example out of you, this is a sheet of paper that you'll carry down the hall to room two fifteen, there you will spend my class for three days, and I know you're a great student but….detention seems to be your calling right now, whatever the problem is…at home, here at school…with a boyfriend, just remember you can talk to the teachers that's what we're here for." He closed the door and left Gabriella with tears forming in her eyes.

_Suck it in Montez._ Gabriella told herself as she walked towards the only room in the school she'd never thought she'd end up. Her eyes were blurry as the hall seemed to close around her. She could barley think but once she made it to the room the door was wide open greeting her with poisonous arms. She walked into the room and handed her slip over to a man sitting at the desk. His eyes looked up at her and then down before he took one last glance at the brunette and pointed to a chair.

"Take a seat, no talking, do your work if any is given, and…..I should see you before eight everyday of detention, is that clear?" the man asked as Gabriella nodded and walked away. She took her seat next to a boy who's head was pressed hard against his desk, drool flowed from his lips and ran across his face. His hair was matted atop his head as Gabriella turned her head to get a better look.

"Jason?" she whispered as he starred at her. "Jason Cross? Why are you in here?"

"Oh, ummm, first hour is always the hardest, fall to sleep a lot, I'll have a lot of cramming to do at the end of the year but right now I don't have….wait why are you in here? Miss goody goody?"

"I've been late to class a few times this week…and the weeks before that and well I don't know, my mom is going to kill me," Gabriella looked down at her desk and back up at Jason. "So how long are you in here for?"

"Well, lets see just this class and sixth and seventh, I get a little tired after lunch you know?" Jason asked as Gabriella laughed and sat back in her seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ms. Darbus paced around the room before taking her couch like seat at the front of the class. Students piled into the room one by one until it was almost full. Sharpay ran her fingers along the papers in her locker as someone wrapped their arms around her waist from behind. The blonde turned around already smiling knowing that only Gabriella could send shivers up her spine and make her skin tingle and warm up. The brunette pulled back as Sharpay turned around.

"Where did you go earlier?" the blonde asked lacing one hand on her hip and letting the other fall to her side.

"Well Darbus told me to get to class and so I did, and guess what?" Gabriella raised her eyebrow at the girl and waited but Sharpay shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I've got first hour detention for three days, awesome right?" she said quietly as she walked up to the blonde and wrapped her arms back around her waist. She lowered her head onto the girl's shoulder and took in the scent of strawberries and vanilla.

"Is this my fault?"

"Oh no Shar, its totally mine, I always wanted to get to class a little later than everyone else"

"Gabby I'm sorry really"

"Yeah, that's what you say"

"I'm serious," Sharpay pulls back and stares into the girl's chocolate eyes. "Let me make it up to you"

"I would but you see when the school calls my mom, I'll be dead," Gabriella pulled back as the bell rung. "Time for division"

"But"

"Come on," Gabriella tugs on Sharpay's sleeve as the girl slams her locker door shut and follows the girl. The arrive at the class just before the final bell sounds.

"Miss Montez….Miss Evans, caught by the bell again I see, habits are hard to break but they must be done," the woman said as both girls made it to their seats. Sharpay was on the right of Gabriella near the back of the class. Their desks were barley pushed apart but today someone else sat in Gabriella's seat. A short blonde girl, who's eyes were hard on the paper below her.

"That's my seat," the brunette said as the girl looked up. She was the same one from the restaurant yesterday. The girl ignored the brunette as her eyes stayed glued onto Sharpay.

"Um I don't know if you've heard her or not but that's her desk"

"Oh sorry, my bad," the girl said walking toward the front of the class where Troy sat. He mouthed something at Gabriella but she was too busy starring at Sharpay. The blonde was also surprised by the weird girl still eyeing her from the from of the room.

"How cute, she's so into you," Gabriella joked as Sharpay starred at the blonde.

"She's creepy"

"Really? But I thought you liked girls looking at you"

"Only one"

"This is school not sex one-o-one," Ryan turned to face his sister. He sat in front of her and he was turning a bit red from laughing about the blonde.

"Aw Ry, you know you like me talking about this stuff"

"Oh yeah, like I don't know how all this stuff works"

"What stuff?"

"Sex"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Well that girl is so into you…cheating is not allowed….oh lets talk about this when your girlfriend isn't sitting right there.

"Yes lets," Gabriella said as Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled Ryan's head closer towards her.

"Block her view, she just might be undressing me with her eyes"

"Really?" Ryan said turning around but the girl was already starring away from them.

"She must have realized that she was starring too long and creped someone out"

"I just think Gabriella has found some competition, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," the brunette said as the bell rung and she stood cupping her backpack strap.

"You don't really think I'd…"

"No Shar, its just I really should get to this class early, mom texted me," Gabriella raised her phone up to the blonde and pressed the okay button. It read, "_ Gabby wee have to talk, and don't bring company home, and I know you'll tell me Sharpay isn't company but to me she is, no one but you." _

Gabriella pulled her phone back to her and leaned into Sharpay's cheek before kissing it and walking away into the hall.

"See look what you did," Ryan lifted his books into his arm.

"Oh shut up Ryan," Sharpay called out as she walked out the door.

**Another one should be up shortly or first thing tomorrow morning, I wish you guys would review but to the two people who did thanks a lot because it means so much to me. I was going to make this ten chapters or less but now its kind of iffy.**


	8. My Sensation

**Okay Guys I just wanted to have some fun with dialog so hopefully you'll like it as well. This chapter is one of my favorites and the next one WILL be rated M so please children don't read it unless you're mature, It's a VanessaBabyS favorite.**

After school that day Gabriella tossed all her belongings into her locker and walked out towards the double doors. The sky was a bit misty and dimly blue, the warmth of the air rubbed against the brunette's skin.

"He-ll-o beautiful," Sharpay said hopping out in front of the girl as she smiled.

"I've got to get home"

"I could take you"

"No, that's okay, besides its only a few blocks and…"

"I insist"

"Shar….look come over around eight, use the balcony"

"OOO late night rendezvous?"

"I love you,' Gabriella said lowering her eyes down to the ground before she turned away from the girl.

"Love you too," Sharpay stretched her arm forward and turned Gabriella around pulling her close to her chest before kissing her lips gently. Gabriella giggled in her grip as she leaned back and removed her body from the girl's grip.

"I'll see you later," the brunette said as she turned and walked towards the parking lot as Sharpay followed only to part ways by her car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella strolled in through the front doors of her home and walked towards the kitchen. Her mother was no where in sight so she skipped up the steps to her room just to be stopped by her mother's voice.

"Gabby we need to talk," her mother said walking towards her. The brunette rolled her eyes and moved into her room before sitting on her bed. "Gabby did you hear me?"

"Yes Mother"

"What's this about?" her mother asked raising a long sheet of paper towards the girl. It listed all the times she came in late and for which class.

"It's a tardy slip"

"Yes, why do you have one, and not just one….eight, nine….fifteen?"

"I tried to get to class…"

"Where are the others Gabby, this is the first one I've seen, and it shows you've got fourteen others"

"I don't know, maybe they forgot"

"Gabriella, why are you doing this to me"

"Mom I'm not doing anything"

"Exactly, you're not going to class when you're suppose to"

"Mom can you stop yelling at me, I can hear," Gabriella laid back onto her pillow and starred up at the ceiling.

"I want your phone"

"What?"

"Now Gabriella," her mother ordered stretching her hand out over the girl's body.

"Mom my phone doesn't have anything to do with this"

"Gabby, until you get back into your normal schedule I don't believe you need a phone"

"This isn't about school or my phone," Gabriella sat up and starred at her mother as she reached for her phone. "This is about Sharpay, well guess what mom its not her fault, its mine, and I'm sorry that I can't be on time at school anymore but I'm still making good grades"

"Barely"

"Huh, whatever"

"Phone now," her mother ordered one last time as Gabriella handed it over. "I want you to get these books and read them"

"What?"

"Study, its good for you"

"Mom, don't take this out on Sharpay"

"Oh I'm not taking it out on her, I'm taking it out on you for letting her rot your brain"

"She's not…"

"Just think about what I said," Mrs. Montez walked out the room closing the door as Gabriella hit her fist on the side of the bed. She then starred over at the books her mom lowered next to her and lifted one up before slamming it down onto the floor. Her mother called her but she ignored her and walked out onto the balcony. She stretched her feet over the edge and wrapped her arms around the poles as she laid her head onto it. Taking a deep breath she just starred out at the trees until her door opened in her room.

"Gabby study now," her mother said walking out grabbing her arm firmly yet gently. The brunette followed and sat on her bed until her mother left out. Gabriella stood up and walked into her bathroom before taking off her clothes from earlier in the day and hopping into the shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did it just get hot out here?" Sharpay asked her brother who was sitting by the pool.

"Yeah, it was freezing earlier"

"Ry, it was just in the fifties"

"Yeah and now its…what eighty?" Ryan asked his sister as Kevin walked out onto the pool deck and dived into the water.

"Watch it," Sharpay screamed as she turned on her stomach so the sun could warm her skin. Ryan walked over to his sister and lowered himself to her eye level and began to speak.

"So what's up with you and Gabby, any improvement yet?"

"Like what?" Sharpay asked opening her eyes to stare at her twin.

"You know what, look its been what, a year and something, when will you girls get with the program?"

"Ryan can we not talk about this, you know I'm all raging in hormones"

"Um yeah, and Gabriella?"

"Actually, I don't know….she keeps her distance, and its weird because I know she wants me as much as I want her its just…."

"Maybe she's scared of something, you are kind of a bossy person, maybe she wants to take the lead"

"Ry, that's not it"

"Have you asked her?"

"No"

"Then how do you know?" Ran asked sitting down on the warm cement below him as Sharpay sat up on her elbows.

"She's just not…."

"Look since Gabriella is all uptight about sex around others, how about you just bring up the subject when its just the two of you"

"No, because that'll make me sound pushy"

"Well don't be all forceful about it, just slowly talk about it with her, because the way you two go at it about kissing and touching, hell all that should send everything through the two of you"

"Shut up," Sharpay said knocking her brother's arm with her fist.

"So are you gonna' go and talk about it or just run into the pool jets," Ryan laughed as Sharpay sat up and sat on top of him ticking his sides. The boy turned and rolled as Sharpay followed until the two of them fell into the pool. Kevin helped Sharpay up as Ryan swam away from the girl still laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The clock stroke nine and Gabriella turned off her room light. A knock came to her balcony door and she smiled as she hoped up walking over to answer it. Sharpay stood before her in her dark blue jeans and a blue strapped shirt.

"Sorry I'm late, I was kinda calling your phone and you wouldn't answer"

"Yeah, my mom took it, Shar I should get some sleep, and so should you"

"No I want to talk to you, come on," the blonde slipped her fingers between the brunette's and pulled her over towards the only tree that had thick braches. "Come on"

"I'm in a dress"

"So, come on, I'll go first," Sharpay said as she climbed down the tree, taking it one branch at a time as Gabriella watched her. When the girl landed on the ground Gabriella wrapped her fingers around a branch and pulled herself up and down the tree. Her dress stayed down towards her legs as Sharpay reached for the girl's waist and helped her down. They intertwined their fingers again and walked along the sidewalk towards a well lit street.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay rolled her eyes smiling. "Shar"

"We're going to the park"

"Seriously?" Gabriella asked looking at the blonde who nodded.

"I think we should talk"

"Not about school I hope, because I'm done with that topic for the day"

"No…its not about school, its about….."

What?" Gabriella asked although she could feel the tension around them as they made it down the block to a small park.

"Well I've got all these feelings for you, and no matter what I do I can't calm myself down anymore, or as much as I want to." Sharpay turned to Gabriella who already knew where this was going. They walked over to the swings and sat down.

"Sharpay, I.."

"Its just consuming my life, I mean I understand if you're kinda afraid that I'll be the controlling one or whatever but…"

"Sharpay….I don't know what I want"

"I do…I want you, and nothing is ever going to change that"

"I know," Gabriella leaned onto the chain and starred at Sharpay who was already glaring at her.

"Gabby I don't want you to think that I'm trying to force you to do anything that you don't want, I just think that you should know that you're always on my mind, ALWAYS,"

"I….huh," Gabriella stood up and walked over to Sharpay and her swing and sat on the girl's lap leaning back onto her shoulder.

"I want you to know you're not making this better," Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed and turned towards the blonde brushing her lips against the girl's. Their lips never parted as Gabriella raised her right arm up and pressed her hand on the back of Sharpay's head and pressed her into her more. She could feel Sharpay's chest bump up against her back and the heat around them grow. Gabriella pulled away and turned her body sideways and leaned more into the girl, Sharpay had to grip the swings chains and hold onto them tight or the both of them would take a tumble backwards. Gabriella didn't pull back as she cupped Sharpay's cheeks with her hands pressing her palms hard against the girl's face. The blonde didn't want to stop but if she tried holding the both of them up any longer she's fall onto the ground.

"Gabs, stop," Sharpay whispered between the kiss as Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. Her breath brushing up against Sharpay's lips and her fingers tingling from the pressure that she was once had on the girl's face. Her eyes stayed on the blonde's lips for awhile until Sharpay tried moving to sit up, their lips met one last time before they both stood. Gabriella began blushing and looking at the only street lamp nearby.

"We could….go to my house," Gabriella said rolling her eyes from the lamp over towards where the blonde stood. Her heart thumping hard in her chest echoing in her ears as Sharpay began shaking a bit. She didn't want everything to happen this fast but she still couldn't pass up the only time that her and Gabriella could really be together. She grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled their bodies together hugging her tightly.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want…"

"I do"

**HAHA its over for this chapter…I don't know if its longer than the others but tomorrow the sex scene will be posted. Okay if you've never read one of my scenes I want you to know that they are intense and I only write them at night since that's when I get the inspiration to write them. I'm a straight girl but writing Gabby and Sharpay scenes make me all giddy inside, okay enough about that PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Sweet as Candy

**Okay this is a longer one that I did for you guys because I was sooo not gonna' do the sex scene but I thought I'd pay you guys off for reading my story…a few more chapter are to follow but I'm not too sure if sex will be in them…**

"Chad this is the last time I'm going to tell you, walk in there and tell your parents that we're expecting," Taylor demanded of Chad who was tossing his basketball into the air catching it ever few throws. "CHAD"

"Fine," the boy gripped his ball under his arm and walked up to his backdoor eyeing his parents in the living room. Taylor tapped her fingers across his shoulder and the boy jumped before walking into the room. "Mom….uh Dad, Taylor has something she wants to say."

"No, I told my parents, now its your turn," Taylor told the boy stepping away from him and as she did she knocked his basketball out of his arms and his father caught it off the rebound.

"Well, speak up," Mr. Danforth said as his wife dropped her book to stare at her son.

"Umm, huh, you see the funny thing is….ummm Taylor and I…we uh," Chad began looking at the girl.

"We're pregnant," the girl quickly said as Chad starred at his father who instantly began to laugh. His mother felt the tension in the room and knew they were telling the truth.

"David, I don't think their lying," the woman stood as Mr. Danforth closed his mouth and glared at his son. The room grew eerily quiet as Taylor breathed in deeply.

"Chad, what about basketball?" his father asked rolling the ball around in his hands. The boy shrugged as his mother pulled him close to her and leaned into his ear.

"This baby will be your responsibility, and I am no grandma," she said before laughing awkwardly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella placed her left hand on the body of the tree and walked around it a few times. The moon bounced off the surrounding objects creating shadows that danced in the darkness. She never took her eyes off of Sharpay who was oddly stiff where she stood near the white hammock. Gabriella moved her eyes from the girl and stopped circling the tree just enough to stare up at where she would soon be climbing. She stretched her right hand up and wiggled her index finger towards Sharpay. The blonde still didn't move so Gabriella ignored her and climbed up the tree, branch by branch.

"Sharpay come up," she said leaning over the balcony watching the blonde who made her way over to the tree. As soon as she reached the first branch Gabriella walked into her room towards her main door and slid the lock into place. Her mind was almost completely blank except for the fact that the only person she could think about was Sharpay who would soon be behind her. As she turned around the blonde climbed onto the balcony and into the room closing the glass doors that lead outside. Gabriella stretched her hand towards the girl as she walked closer towards Sharpay who was still as stiff as a board.

"Is something wrong?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. The brunette lowered her hand and walked over to her bed crawling up to her head board before she leaned back. Sharpay followed and sat in front of the brunette with one leg folded on the bed and the other one hanging off the side.

"Do we really want to do this?" Sharpay closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Gabriella placed her finger's through her girlfriend's.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" the brunette said as Sharpay rubbed the girl's finger's with her own.

"But this isn't about me, its about us, me and you"

"You're ruining the mood," Gabriella giggled before she pouted.

"Huh, we're taking this way too fast," Sharpay removed her fingers from Gabriella's and leaned back on the girl's shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Taylor ran into East High with a round orange object under her arm. Chad chased after her with his curls covering his eyes most of the time. Gabriella was at her locker when Taylor ran past her. The brunette fell back against her locker laughing as she watched her friends run through the halls. The both of them was stopped when Sharpay turned the corner and Taylor ran into her. Chad stretched his arms out and caught the blonde as Taylor dropped the ball and held her stomach laughing. Gabriella slammed her locker door shut before running over to Sharpay, Taylor and Chad. Still laughing she reached for the blonde who gladly accepted her hand.

"Taylor my ball," Chad said as he released Sharpay. The blonde stood up and glared at Taylor who shrugged her shoulders.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked the girl as Sharpay nodded and lifted her purse from the ground. Their hands met as the brunette stepped up to Taylor who was still giggling.

"SHARPAY," the girl heard her brother yell from down the hall. He waved something in the air, twirling it between his fingers until he reached her. "Smaller purse thing, what do you carry in here?"

"Money"

"That's stupid, you carry a purse within a purse?"

"Yeah, Ryan how else would you carry money," Sharpay asked the blonde boy who leaned up against the locker to catch his breath. Gabriella was already bouncing up and down slightly in her shoes as Taylor starred at her.

"Problem girl?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head as the first bell rung.

"Well Ryan and I have to head to the theater, see you guys later…" Sharpay waved goodbye to everyone as she dropped Gabriella's hand and pressed her lips against the girl's cheek. Ryan watched the entire thing and as the brunette blushed his sister walked away and he followed starring at the back of her head.

"So Shar… I just noticed that you weren't home last night"  
"And?"

"So where were you?"

"Ryan I really don't think it matters," Sharpay stepped into the auditorium where Kelsi and Ms. Darbus was on stage. Ryan pulled his sister back by grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

"I don't know if its just me but, I kinda' have a twin vibe thing going on here"

"What?"

"You know that, oh my god one of us got laid vibe"

"Ryan," Sharpay punched her fist into her brother's arm and the boy tumbled back a bit. He traced his fingers over the spot his sister damaged and starred up at her.

"Soooo it is true, I mean I would know if I had sex and I'm pretty sure I didn't….at least I don't think I did," Ryan continued to follow his sister onto the stage, "Nope, none for me."

"Ryan can you stop that, we have to practice"

"You're avoiding me"

"No I'm not"

"Sharpay, you better spill or.."

"Or what?"

"…….Awww come on I told you about me and Kevin"

"Yes and as much as I liked those colorful details I'm not too sure I could bare it again"

"Funny….but you promised that you'd tell me about you and…" Ryan turned around to see Kelsi starring at the two of them. He pulled his sister towards the fake house on stage, " you and Gabriella, now spill."

"I don't think it's the time Ryan"

"See all avoidy and excuses"

"FINE," Sharpay gripped her brother's wrist and pulled him towards the back stage waving at Kelsi to turn around. She led her brother to her dressing room and slammed the door before locking it. Everything in the room blinded Ryan, pink covered the room. Sharpay took a seat in her chair as her brother pulled a regular black steal chair next to her and leaned in.

"Please don't bare to leave out details, you know how I told you about all the colorful words…like sucking…licking…"

"Ryan shut up and let me talk"

"Damn you're still bossy," his eyes gazed up at his sister who starred away from him, as she let a smile play across her face. Her hands went into her lap as she rubbed her fingers around each other before she leaned over towards Ryan.

"Huh, okay well you know that conversation we had yesterday about….well talking to Gabriella about my uncontrollable desires?"

"Yup….but you kinda' left that out"

"Well I took her to the park, and everything just began as conversation….until we ended up back at her place," Sharpay looked away from Ryan and at a picture of her and Gabriella. She couldn't help but smile as her brother waited for her to continue. "So we talked for what seemed like forever until…." Sharpay lifted the photo of her and Gabriella up between her fingers and placed it face down on her vanity. "I'd rather not let Gabriella know that I'm telling you this."

"Ummm yeah," Ryan said as his sister closed her eyes and took a deep breath before gesturing things with her hands and explaining everything to Ryan. His eyes lit up everywhere she mentioned something else, having sex with a girl was way different then sex with a guy.

SEX SCENE BELOW…AND I GUESS ITS PRETTY SAFE TO READ

_Gabriella lead Sharpay to her bed as they both sat starring at each other. Neither one of them could think about anything except the other. Gabriella crawled closer towards Sharpay placing her hands into the blonde's without breaking eye contact. Her lips hovered slightly away from Sharpay's as their breath danced around the other's lips until Gabriella pressed hers into the blonde's. It was just kissing then, hands down to the sides, lips pressed firmly against each other as the room warmed up around them. Gabriella leaned into Sharpay more, making the both of them loose balance and fall….Sharpay landed on her back and Gabriella on top of her. The brunette giggled before her fingers were pressed into the blonde's. Sharpay now laid completely straight while Gabriella, straddling the girl began to press down on the blonde's hands kneading them into the bed below._

_Sharpay tried to free her hands but the brunette had a pretty tight hold on her. Their lips parted for a few seconds as something rattled outside the window. Gabriella ignored it and dove back down towards the girl as their lips tingled and burned. Her fingers were screaming to pull away from Sharpay's since her grip was unbearably tight but she couldn't. Seconds later Gabriella became daring and slowly pushed her tongue passed her teeth and towards the blonde's lips tracing around them with her tongue. Sharpay could feel the new pressure against her skin and she willingly opened her mouth letting the brunette's tongue fight with hers. One pressing against the other, battling over territory. Gabriella released Sharpay's hands only to place her own onto the blonde's cheeks. She tried desperately to get closer to the girl, but with their lips as close as they could be and their tongues battling it out on the battle field neither one of them could last any longer. _

_Sharpay pushed up on Gabriella and sent the girl falling next to her, this was her time to take control. She pulled Gabriella's hands above her head and rested her forehead on the girl's below her. The air was so thick now that neither of them could barley breath. Sharpay used her right hand to firmly grip Gabriella's wrist above her head as the other one dance back down the side of the girl. The blonde lowered her hand towards the brunette's leg and Gabriella froze in mid kiss. Sharpay was to busy exploring the girl's body that she barley had time to recognize the change in the brunette. Her fingers danced around the girl's leg sending odd shivers up Gabriella's body. The brunette's chest expanded straight into the blonde's before condensing once more. The heat from every touch drove both of them crazy. _

_With her fingers trailing up Gabriella's body Sharpay stopped when she was met by the bottom of the girl's dress. Her breathing slowed down as the heat from her breath pounded down onto the girl below her. Sharpay starred down at Gabriella who didn't speak. Her hands still bound and her body beginning to create small beads of water across her forehead. Neither girl dared to speak as Sharpay ran her fingers along the trim of the brunette's dress before her hand landed on the girl's inner thigh. Gabriella pushed her body up one the girl's hand touched the sensitive area between her legs. There was no turning back now. Their eyes never parted as Sharpay rubbed her lips against Gabriella's without pecking them, she brushed over them a few times as she focused on her hand._

_The brunette shook as Sharpay's hand got closer and closer towards her underwear. She was now free from having her hands above her head but she didn't know what to do with them. They finally found a place resting around Sharpay's neck, creating a deep imprint as the blonde laid her hand at the tip of her yellow panties. Sharpay looked down at her hand and lowered the other before pushing up on the girl's dress. Her vision was soon cleared exposing nothing but Gabriella's thin tanned legs and silky yellow underwear that covered the place she always thought about touching. With every slow breath her hands made it up to the top of the girl's underwear. Gabriella's legs tightened as the blonde began tugging on the fabric that held her prize. Soon the rushing feeling of nails in her neck took control over her and she lifted her arms up and removed Gabriella's hands from around her neck._

_Still half exposed the brunette starred into Sharpay's eyes pleading to be left free of the awkward situation. The blonde wrapped her fingers around Gabriella's and pulled them close to her own shirt, helping the girl raise it. She shut her eyes as the fabric rose above her head and was tossed near the door. She was left in her pants and bright white bra shinning in the dim lit room that only the moon helped cast. Sharpay let Gabriella's hands wander on their own around her waist that soon lead up to her back. Whenever Gabriella touched left hot spots every time, and her shivering out of the close encounters she was having. She pressed her hands hard against the brunette below her wrapping her hands around the thick strap of the dress that held the top half of the girl hidden. Gabriella didn't protest as Sharpay untied the knot behind her neck and let it fall beside her. Then she could feel a small tug on the thing as the blonde pulled it slowly down her body. Her sticky skin pulling at the dress to keep it on and the blonde desperately trying to make it come off._

_As soon as the dress made it to Gabriella's bra it gently fell down to where Sharpay had once stopped. The brunette's hands were now at Sharpay's waist, her eyes starring at the girl's pierced belly button, gently playing with the small ring that sat there. Before taking a deep breath she starred up at the blonde who was still tugging on her dress and unsnapped the first button on the girl's pants. A loud click bounced off the walls and Gabriella was now aware that they were still in her room and the both of them were struggling to stay calm. She bit down on her bottom lip as Sharpay brushed away some of her hair that fell down onto her face. The zipper on the blonde's pants was stuck, the thing wouldn't budge. Sharpay looked down at where Gabriella had her hand and lifted herself off the girl and hopped down onto the floor. _

_She fidgeted with the zipped until it snapped and slid down. Gabriella sat up on her elbows watching as the blonde slid down her pants showing a matching pair of undies that matched her bra. As soon as Sharpay tried to get back on the bed the brunette already had something else in mind. She sat up wrapping her arms around the girl pulling her in as close as she could before she wrapped her legs around her. They kissed pressing their lips as close as they could while tongues darted in both directions. Sharpay pressing against Gabriella's lips wanting to enter the girl's mouth as the brunette was doing the same to her. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and lifted the girl away from the bed. The two of them hovered in the middle of the room until Sharpay almost lost balance and found herself wobbling over to the closet wall, pressing Gabriella's back hard against it. _

_A small whimper escaped from the girl but nothing more. Their lips parted and Sharpay began to nibble on the girl's neck. Gabriella raised her left arm above her head holding onto her coat rack as Sharpay worked her way down as much of the girl's body she could without letting her fall. Lips meeting her neck, collar bone, and as she pushed up on the girl more her lips nudged into the brunette's breast, causing a silent moan to dart around the room. After a few seconds of kissing and balancing both her own body weight and the brunette's Sharpay lowered Gabriella back down on the floor. The brunette gripped the girl's shoulders as she stepped closer into her. Sharpay's hands were more curious then those of Gabriella's. Her hands rested back on the girl's waist before she pushed Gabriella back into the wall and placed both index fingers just a few inches under the rim of the girl's underwear. The tension burned through both of them and the fire couldn't be stopped. Gabriella once again wrapped her arm's around Sharpay's neck, but this time the blonde slid the girl's underwear slowly down her legs._

_The air in the room seemed to be much cooler than Gabriella had realized. Her eyes locking with Sharpay's as the blonde did this. They oddly stood up against the door. Sharpay raised one hand up toward Gabriella's waist as her other one moved towards the girl's pelvis. Shivers, hot tension, and so many other feeling shot through Gabriella. Her legs wobbled a bit as the blonde's hand made contact with the most sensitive spot on her entire body. The blonde ran her fingers across the girl's clit a few times as Gabriella held onto Sharpay for support. Her underwear, barely off of her, constructed Sharpay's hand from entering the girl. She whispered into Gabriella's ear and the brunette moved her legs as best as she could without letting the girl go. The fabric fell to the floor and at that moment Sharpay inserted her index finger into the girl. Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she tried to force herself from moaning but it didn't quiet work. Another finger found its way into her and then another. Her moans escalated with each one, Sharpay's loose hand was placed in front of the girl's mouth as she pulled her hand out of the girl and pushed it right back in._

_Gabriella's back slammed into the wall behind her as she pulled away from the blonde, clenching her legs together. Sharpay froze as she starred at Gabriella who was shaking a bit._

_"Are you…"_

_"I'm fine, don't stop," Gabriella pleaded with the girl who didn't reject. Sharpay placed her hands up to Gabriella's bra and unsnapped the thing that locked it in place at the front. Two firm, milky yet tanned breast sat in front of her perky as ever. Gabriella didn't move as everything chilled her. Sharpay removed her own bra exposing herself to the girl. Her breast was white and silky, firm, soft and perky. Gabriella let her eyes look over the girl's chest for a few seconds before her hands let them. She cupped them and brushed her hands over them as Sharpay smiled and pressed her lips into the girl, casing yet another pound to hit the wall. The blonde took her hand and grabbed Gabriella's arms leading her back over to the bed. As soon as they made it the blonde pushed her down and hopped on top of her. Legs hanging off and all. Her lips went down the girl's body kissing her neck, bruising her lips across her collar bone and stopping at her breast. _

_Sharpay twirled her tongue around Gabriella's breath before licking the middle slowly around. The nipple sat hard and firm as Sharpay gently bit down on it. Gabriella moaned and held her teeth together as sounds odd to the both of them echoed throughout the room. Gabriella's hair was moist by now and her skin sticky. Sharpay used this time to move her hands back down towards Gabriella's vagina. One finger at a time entered the girl as Sharpay's other hand held her mouth. In and out did her fingers move, slow and steady at first but then more rapidly. The brunette wrapped her hands between her sheets and made a fist, pulling onto the covers whenever hard pressure came. Sharpay sat one leg in between Gabriella's leg and just as her fingers pounded against the wall's of the girl's vagina, Gabriella slammed her legs tight. Sharpay didn't stop her motion as Gabriella used her own hands to grip Sharpay's back, scrapping her fingers across the girl's skin, leaving red, lined marks on her back._

_The brunette released a moan so loud that before Sharpay could stop it, the thing rang through the entire house, her lips pressed down onto the brunette's as her fingers pounded in and out of the girl faster. Sweat forced its way onto them, the air was too thick to breath in anymore. Gabriella closed her eyes as her body took a mind of its own. She pushed herself more into Sharpay's fingers, deepening the sensation as she moved around. The blonde was getting pleasure out of the girl's moans. Gabriella's face curled up as her legs relaxed and her firm grip on her girlfriends back was no longer necessary. Her hands fell down to her side, her eyes starring up at the ceiling and the pressure of Sharpay moving below her was all too recognizable. The blonde was doing something between her legs but she was too exhausted to look up, soon she felt the girl's tongue trail around her clit. A circling motion followed before the blonde pressed her tongue into the girl. Gabriella's shut her eyes tight before the blonde stopped and hovered above her. Their lips met in one long embrace before she pulled away._

Ryan starred at his sister with his mouth wide open and someone knocking on the drama door. Sharpay stood to open it revealing Gabriella holding something in her hand. Ryan smiled at her as Sharpay kissed the brunette's lips and followed the girl from the room.

"Damn, if only I was straight." He said as he tried catching up with his sister and her girl.

**Okay guys I made this…I don't know…a very slow and…I don't know not like me scene. Anyway since many don't reply I really didn't rush posting it. Also, I'm so sorry about the Sharpay less sex stuff but I love Gabriella the most and in all my stories its always Sharpay doing things to Gabriella…I need to break that habit but I don't know how to…sorry.**


	10. More Mama Drama

**Once again thanks ****Debbiek91129, you are the only person giving reviews which has made me want to finish the story, I will be done soon..and hopefully a new story will manifest all together, if you haven't already you should read my other Gabpay ones, there are a lot so I have no idea which one to recommend but maybe "Gabpay blue flowers." ENJOY this chapter and PLZ REVIEW everyone.**

"This is where you get off," Gabriella released Sharpay's hand from hers and starred into the girl's eyes. They stood near the front end of her walkway where just a few feet away sat her house. The blonde pulled Gabriella into her pressing their lips together as the Montez's door swung open.

"Gabriella, house now," the brunette's mother yelled as the brunette pulled away from the blonde's lips and starred over at her mother annoyed. Her mother waved her in and Sharpay rolled her eyes as Gabriella pecked her lips one last time.

"Gabby, tomorrow me, you, Ryan and Kevin on the lawn for lunch, okay?" Sharpay stated while asking the girl who nodded and waved goodbye as her mother placed her hand on her back leading her into the house. The brunette saw John sitting on the front couch sipping on some coffee. He smiled at her showing his yellow stained teeth as Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs.

"I told you to come straight home from school"

"I did"

"No you didn't, Gabriella"

"Mom, I'm done talking to you, you're stressing me out"

"Me?" her mother followed her up the stairs but as the brunette walked into her room her mother trailed down the hall only to return with a shirt in her hand. She spread the fabric out with her fingers and held it up in Gabriella's doorway. The brunette starred over at her mother and what she was holding. Her eyes went wide then she sat up on her bed.

"You came in my room?"

"I do laundry every Tuesday, you know that as well as me, and this isn't yours….Sharpay's I presume, but I was sure that I told you no company and yet you let her in here, this wasn't in your room when we spoke yesterday"

"Mom please, I don't want to talk about it"

"Oh so there's something to talk about?"

"No"

"Gabriella, you can't……after today lets keep that balcony door shut please"

"What makes you think I had it open?"

"Just.."

"If you continue to boss me around I'm going to turn into one of those reckless good for nothing, never listen to my parents…"

"Gabby…..can you not see how she's changing you?"

"Can you not see how that man is changing you?"

"This ends here, do you homework please," Mrs. Montez closed the brunette's door and headed downstairs to her company. The man was flipping through her family album book. The first few pages was Gabriella as a child, towards the end was a photo of her before moving to New Mexico.

"She's changed a lot," John said as he lifted another book into his hand. His fingers caressed the fold just before he cracked it open. The first picture was _Gabriella's sophomore photo, she had a dark blue background, her shirt was a bright green and her hair laid across her shoulders lightly as she smiled at the camera_. The next photo was of Gabriella and Sharpay sitting in the grass smiling, they sat a few inches apart: that was taken in their premature dating days. The next photo was of Sharpay _holding Gabriella up by the waist into the air. The brunette was smiling with her legs pulled up as far as she could pull them. Her hands were held close to her chest, it was a bright blue day_ then, nothing seemed to bother either girl. With a flick of his finger John was on the next page.

It was a professional picture, seven months to be exact in the girls relationship. _Sharpay and Gabriella stood kissing_. John starred up at Mrs. Montez, she was starring down at the book and not really paying attention to anything. From the steps Gabriella revealed herself to her mother and John.

"Mom, look…..I don't want to fight with you anymore," the brunette strolled over to a one seater plush chair and plopped down into it ignoring her mother's company as he continued to go through the photo book.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore either"

"So we both can come to an agreement, we don't want to fight?"

"Gabriella whatever it is the answer is no, you should be studying"

"But mom…."

"Gabriella I just want you to be truthful with me"

"Okay….about what?"

"Are you and Sharpay…"

"No," Gabriella sat up and starred at her mother, she just said she would be truthful with her but she couldn't admit what happened to her mother, not after all the fighting that they'd been doing and especially not with that man sitting there starring at her.

"Gabriella"

"Mom can I go to Sharpay's dinner party tonight or not?"

"What?....how did she tell you this? Is she in your room again?"

"Mom"

"No," Mrs. Montez said turning away from her daughter. For the first time ever Gabriella felt her heart fall, her eyes began to water as she stood up and walked up the stairs. This was the first time since she could remember that her mother said "no" to her. Maybe once in a while her father would toss a "no" around like her feelings didn't matter, but never her mother. Her door was slammed and locked as she shut her lights off. She could barley make it over to her bed before she fell onto the floor with her knees pressed deeply towards her chest. Her eyes let streams of tears fall as her mother's muffled voice disappeared behind her sobs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So is it true," Kevin pulled up a chair next to Sharpay at the dinner table. Sharpay starred at him not knowing what he was going on about. They were sitting around the table with all the Evans and Kevin. The night was slow and the conversation minimal until Kevin spoke again. "So did you and Gabriella finally…," a hard fist was flown into Kevin's arm as the boy jumped and shouted. Neither adult starred away from their plates as Ryan smiled lightly at the boy.

"Ryan you told him?"

"Shar it was hot what can I say," Ryan smiled as Kevin rubbed his arm sucking on his bottom lip before taking a bite out of his cabbage.

"Yeah but that was between me and you, its not like I would ever tell Gabriella about you and Kevin," Sharpay twirled her pasta around her fork as Kevin glared at Ryan.

"You told her about us?"

"Ummm, no," Ryan laughed as Mrs. Evans turned towards her son.

"Duckie this isn't good dinner talk"

"Mom we're not even talking about anything," Ryan stuck his foot under the table and kicked hard, only to find out that his foot connected with his father's shoe.

"Ah," the man screamed starring down at his leg as Ryan laughed pulling his chair away from the table. Sharpay leaned down onto the cloth placing her elbow down into it.

"I miss Gabriella," the blonde said as her eyes starred down at her plate. The table was cluttered as everyone around the girl placed everything in the middle of the table, removing themselves. Mr. Evans was looking for a bee or something under the table as maids came to clear the room.

"So Sharpay its true?" Kevin asked again as the blonde looked up and squinted her eyes before rolling them. Ryan watched as she left the room and Kevin shrugged his shoulders before the two of them followed the girl towards the backyard. The blonde sat on the nearest lounge chair. Ryan came to her side while Kevin stood near the doorway with his eyes focused on the water below.

"So is it true that you miss Gabriella, cause I mean you guys were just together today," Ryan asked his sister who looked out towards the back gate.

"Its weird, I mean I feel more attached to her than ever,"

"Like how?"

"I don't know, I mean, I hate being away from her, it hurts sometimes and now I can barley see her. Mrs. Montez wants to take Gabriella to school and if she can't pick her up she wants her to walk straight home and study, I can't call her on the phone and I'm not even allowed over there anymore until her mother feels that I am. It sucks, you can see Kevin everyday and it just hurts." The blonde closed her eyes before a tear ran down her cheek. Ryan climbed behind his sister and placed his fingers through her arms pulling her back onto his chest. Kevin saw this and walked over to the two of them.

"I should go, I'll see you guys tomorrow at lunch," Kevin walked over to Ryan before pressing his lips onto the boy's. That only sent a even louder cry from Sharpay's lips. Ryan rocked his sister as Kevin left through the back gate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella laid on her bed in her long pajama pants and tank top. The blue fabric collided with the white and light pink in her room but the light was off so it didn't matter. Her feet was the only part of her under the covers, here eyes puffy and red from the crying she made herself stop not that long ago. One hand sat under her chin while the other was pressed against her stomach. Her balcony door was shut tight and the curtains were closed. No light came into the room where she lay, everything was dark and the house echoed with her mother's laughter. John was gone but she knew that he was the one on the phone making his mother laugh. Her heart still pounded in her chest, aching and pulling in every direction. The only person on her mind was Sharpay, the touch of her hands, her lips, and the feel of her face when she caressed it.

A few minutes later and the house was quiet. Gabriella stood up as her feet sunk into her plush carpet, it snuggled between her toes. She opened her room door and strolled into the hall. Her mother was sleep so she carried herself down the stairs towards the kitchen, flicking on the light. She reached behind the fridge to find her mother's confiscated items, there sat her phone all snuggly against her father's phone number. Gabriella pulled her phone into her hand and saw all her missed messages flashing before her eyes, she ignored them for the moment and dialed two which went to Sharpay.

"He-ll-o," a cracked voice said through the phone. Gabriella smiled at the sound of the girl's voice before speaking.

"Shar I miss you"

"Gabby?"

"No it's the muffin man," the brunette laughed as Sharpay followed.

"How did you get your phone?"

"I stole it"

"Liar"

"No, its soo true, my mom's sleep right now"

"Oh, you want me to come over?"

"No, I just want to her your voice"

"But I could…"

"I don't think I want to do this to either of us anymore"

"Do what?" Sharpay could feel her heart jump into her throat making it hard to breath.

"I should study, but if I promise to use two hours a day and dedicate to school while making it to class on time, maybe, just maybe my mom will break this hold she has around me," Gabriella said before sitting at the island tabled. Sharpay took a breath of relief and laid back on her bed as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah, because if school's the only place I can see you, I'll kidnap you," Sharpay claimed as Gabriella laughed, "I'm serious."

"I know"

"I should tell you something"

"What?"

"I kinda' well….if you hear anything about us…coming from Ryan or Kevin…"

"Shar you didn't?"

"Well define didn't," Sharpay said biting onto her bottom lip. Gabriella rolled her eyes before covering her face with her hands. Just the thought of someone else knowing about what she did with her girlfriend made her blush and shy away.

"So what did you tell them exactly?"

"Only….just the…not a lot," Sharpay twirled her hair between her fingers as Gabriella stood up to see her mother starring at her.

"Umm Shar I've gotta go"

"What? Gabs don't…I miss you.."

"Bye"

"I love you…," as Sharpay said these last words the phone clicked off and Sharpay pulled the thing away from her ear starring blankly at it.

**Okay I have no idea where this chapter is going but the story is almost done, Gabs mom is driving me insane but I have no way into changing her back now. If you guys would like new people, like Taylor and them again just say so and what I mean buy you guys is to my only frequent reviewer…Other are welcome to add comments if you like…trust me I'll thank you.**


	11. Hiding our love

**Hey guys so we had drama…drama…sex and more Drama but now its time for that fluffy Gabpay goodness….so be prepared.**

"You're breaking rules now?" Mrs. Montez asked her daughter who stood glaring at the woman like a deer caught in headlights.

"I had to explain things to Sharpay"

"Explain what exactly?"

"Mom you have to come to an agreement with me here"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything"

"What if I take two hours a day to study, right after school and then the rest of the day is my time to kill….with whoever I want, meaning Sharpay," Gabriella placed her phone on the counter closest to her as her mother tightened her green robe.

"Two hours?"

"Yes"

"And do you promise to rejoin the decathlon team?"

"But.."

"Umm?," Mrs. Montez gazed at her daughter until she nodded and smiled for the first time in days. "Then you may have your phone back."

"So that's a deal?"

"I suppose but you are not going to be late for any classes, you're going to use two hours a day for studying and homework, and I still don't want company, got it?" Mrs. Montez asked the brunette who placed her index finger up to her chin as to think about it before she nodded. "get to bed, you have school first thing in the morning."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

During lunch the next day Gabriella sat between Sharpay's legs on the school lawn. Kevin had his elbow into the grass below as he plucked grapes off the vines and plopped them into his mouth, or played catch by tossing them to Ryan. The blonde boy, Ryan of course was standing up pacing around those sitting. Sharpay's finger slid in and out of Gabriella's caressing each, leaving heat marks at where the contact was last made.

"No public displays of affection," a voice rang out behind the girls. Sharpay didn't move she knew it was Troy but Gabriella moved her head and bounced up causing her head to crash up into the blonde's chin. Sharpay moaned and whined as the brunette leaned in to kiss her boo-boo and make it all better. Troy crouched down and starred at Gabriella who laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You girls want to watch us play basketball?" Troy asked everyone sitting around. Ryan starred down at the brunette boy before helping Kevin up.

"I will not be insulted," Ryan said as Troy stood to his eye level.

"Man chill, I just thought," Troy placed his hands in front of him as Ryan rolled his eyes over to Kevin who smiled at his pouted lips.

"We're in," Gabriella said removing herself from the blonde and helping the girl up after she's fully standing. The brunette slid her fingers through Ryan's who looked down at his hand. "You guys are coming too, lets go."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When the group arrived on the back basketball court Chad and a few other East High basketball members were on the court shootin' hoops. Troy ran over to his friends who couldn't believe that Ryan and Kevin would watch them play. Gabriella finally let Ryan go when they reached the only bench near the court. Sharpay looked blankly down at the rusted bench until Gabriella pulled her down onto her lap. The brunette pressed her head against the blonde's back and wrapped her fingers around her stomach squeezing her before letting the girl go. Sharpay slid to the side of Gabriella and locked their fingers together as the boys on the court began playing ball.

"So Ryan, are you going to sit or what?" Gabriella asked the boy who nodded and lowered himself next to her followed by Kevin. Troy tossed the ball to Chad who shot it into the hoop. Next Jason ran passed Zeke who was busy tying his shoe to stop the boy from shooting the ball into the other basket making the teams tied with two to two. Gabriella watched the game for the most part but all she could think about was Sharpay's fingers between hers. Then the blonde began tracing her fingers up her arm, pressing gently down in some areas before circling her fingers around the spot.

"I'm bored, lets play," Gabriella said pulling away from the sweet touch of her girlfriend. "Hey Troy, me and Sharpay are playing," Gabriella looked over towards Ryan who shook his head that he wouldn't join, so Kevin and him stayed seated. Gabriella starred down at her bright blue dress and held her finger up to the group. "One minute, I'll be back," she said before darting off towards the school. Sharpay starred at the boys who all grinned at her.

"Hello to all of you too," she said before turning toward the direction Gabriella fled. "I'll be back," she called out before running towards the school. She pushed open the only door that was cracked open which lead down a long narrow hallway. The brunette was nowhere in sight so Sharpay stopped running and walked down the hall pushing open one of the several doors. No sign of the girl was seen until a door stood in large bold print reading, "GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM." Sharpay pushed open the door and towards the back of the room a sound bounced off the wall. "Gabriella?"

"Yeah," the brunette yelled as she revealed herself from behind the lockers. Seven rows stood all aligned, not red but of a bright silver color.

"What did you come in here to do?"

"I needed shorts," the brunette slowly raised her dress up to her belly exposing her soft skin and tanned legs while flashing her bright red wildcat shorts. Her fingers pulled away from the fabric and it fell back into place.

"Oh," Sharpay smiled as she starred down at her own clothes. She wore a pair of blue jean Capri's with a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. "I guess I'm fine." Gabriella nodded as she walked towards the door but Sharpay grabbed the girl's bottom end of her dress and pulled her backwards.

"What," Gabriella asked starring clueless at the girl.

"Well we're alone, and in a locker room...," Sharpay starred up at the ceiling before she stepped in front of Gabriella.

"Uh huh," the brunette smiled as Sharpay pressed their bodies together. Gabriella's arms laid to her side while Sharpay's were firmly pressed against her back.

"Shar not here,"

"But I can't stand it, you're just so darn adorable," Sharpay leaned into Gabriella who pulled back, a whimper echoed from Sharpay before she moved her hands away from the girl's waist and up to her cheeks, holding the brunette's face in place so she couldn't move. Her lips met Gabriella's hard as their bodies came closer together Gabriella would step back. She continued moving back with her hands finally on Sharpay's hips until her back crashed into a locker. Gabriella pressed her hands hard against Sharpay's stomach until the girl pulled away.

"What?"

"Shar, we're in school, and if you haven't noticed we're suppose to be playing ball"

"You'd rather play with the guys then with me?"

"Sharpay"

"What?" the blonde smiled as Gabriella moved herself away from the locker.

"Lunch is almost over so I guess I should take these shorts off," the brunette walked back over to her locker and slid her shorts down her leg. Sharpay watched from where she stood as the first bell to end lunch rung. "Lets go," Gabriella frowned pulling the girl close behind her until they reached the hall. "I can't be late for class you know," the girl asked as Sharpay nodded and followed the girl who dragged her down the hall. It became more narrow the further they walked until a bright light came in through one door that lead back to the main end of the school. They blended in with the rest of the student body until parting ways at the math room.

"I'll see you after school?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded before giving the girl a peck on the cheek and walking into her classroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later on that day, just a few minutes after four Gabriella arrived home with Sharpay. Her mother's truck was gone so she invited the blonde into the house. Gabriella hopped onto the island counter as the blonde's pulled out ice-cream from the girl's fridge. One spoon was pulled from the rack as Sharpay sat on a stool near the brunette.

"So do you know when your mom will be back?"

"No, why?"

"Well I'm sure she despises me"

"No, I've decided to myself this morning that if she can have John here, then I can have you over as well," Sharpay dug the spoon into the container before lifting it towards Gabriella. The brunette took what was on the spoon before Sharpay dipped it back into the ice-cream and fed herself some.

"You know, I've never met your dad, what is he like?"

"He's nice," Gabriella said before taking more ice-cream from the blonde's spoon.

"So how come you never talk about him?" Sharpay stopped seeing Gabriella looking down at her fingers. "Sorry"

"No, its just….my dad is this amazing guy, he's strong and caring, and I'm his little girl, but he doesn't understand." Gabriella wrapped her fingers around the blonde's and removed the spoon from her hand before feeding herself more of the white cream.

"Understand what?"

"…………….you…………….and me," Gabriella rolled the spoon around the ice-cream before placing the spoon up to Sharpay.

"He's against us? But I don't even know him, and he doesn't know me," Sharpay sat back on her stool as Gabriella sat up.

"My dad decided not to join me and my mom here when….when he found out about you," Gabriella slid the ice-cream lid between her fingers before hovering it above the stuff and pressing the lid down over it.

"Wow….I didn't know," Sharpay placed the spoon on the counter as Gabriella laid her back flat on the counter, pushing the ice-cream into Sharpay's la who moved it into the next seat.

"It's his fault, he doesn't want to understand"

"But don't you miss him?"

"Always, but I'm not going to change who I am to make him happy"

"Maybe we could talk to him"

"Not such a good idea"

"Why?"

"I just….maybe we could," Gabriella turned her head towards the blonde who placed her head onto the counter a few inches from the girl's lips.

"We should do that, sometime soon," Sharpay said as her breath brushed against Gabriella's lips. The girl nodded and rolled into Sharpay. Their lips met caressing and pressing together as gentle as possible. Gabriella twirled Sharpay's hair around her finger and rubbed her nose against the girl's as a smile played across both of their faces. A car door shut from outside as Sharpay jumped pulling away from Gabriella and stood up. The brunette sat up and stretched her arms over to Sharpay who grabbed her and pulled her into her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist who laughed as the girl wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her passionately. The front door opened and Gabriella let her legs fall down to the floor as Sharpay laughed again and walked out the back door. Gabriella placed her hand on the back door and closed it as her mother came into the house.

"Is Sharpay here?"

"No"

"Her car is outside"

"Yeah that's because I drove it, she's going to pick it up soon"

"Oh….well have you been studying?"

"Yes, and….its now officially my own time, love ya mom, bye," Gabriella ran out the back door sliding her fingers through Sharpay's who laughed as they ran to her car.

**Okay I kinda' rushed this one because I have school in two hours and I need to type up some journals for class…**


	12. Back to the basics

**Hey guys usually I do short chapters that are like eight pages long on my computer, so they could all stand around the same length but this one is a bit longer. I only do long ones for special scenes but since I began most of this last night, that's the only reason its long. PLEASE REVIEW, and hopefully you'll love what's coming up next. Also I don't really like writing sex scenes but I don't mind adding more into the story, but I'm not sure if it would fit, tell me what to do and I'll try, and none is in this chapter, I was just asking LOL. Also sorry that I misspell sometimes but with as many updates and everything I can't really correct stuff when I want, but when I do I'll be starting with the old chapters first.**

Sharpay laid on her lounge chair soaking in the last few hours of the sun on her skin. Gabriella although tanned as she was, also was on the balcony but she was on a towel that was spread on the cement. Her eyes shut tight and her skin warming up all over. She laid in one of Sharpay's black bikini's as the blonde was in her own bright pink one with white rhinestones. The sound of a lawn mower below took over all other sounds. The sound of birds, the Evans piano and Mr. Evans on his phone was drowned out by the machine. Sharpay opened her eyes and shifted her head toward the girl below her. Gabriella was spread out like a star on her yellow towel and Sharpay smiled.

"You want to stay over?" Sharpay asked the girl who opened one eye to stare up at the blonde before closing it again.

"I can't, it's a school night," Gabriella explained as Sharpay nodded thinking the girl could see her. The blonde sat up and starred down at Ryan who was pushing the lawn mower. Kevin was a few feet away with another one, the electrical ones you drive. The grass was already cut as close to the ground as possible so now the boys were just chasing one another back and forth, laughing it up. Sharpay took one last glance at Gabriella before she crouched down next to the girl.

"I really want you to stay," Sharpay said as low as she could but just high enough to make her voice ring over the mowers.

"Can't"

"But I want you to"

"Pay…I can't" Gabriella said one last time before Sharpay sat Indian style next to her. The brunette's eyes were still closed as the blonde hovered over her. She stretched her right hand over Gabriella's exposed naval and lowered her hand onto the girl's skin. It was a bit hot and sticky, partly because of the sun and tanning lotion. The brunette wiggled a bit as Sharpay circled her finger around her belly, making her fingers explore the region. Soon Sharpay made her index and middle finger walk up the girl's stomach leading up to her bikini top.

"No," Gabriella said, her eyes not moving at all except for a slight blink. Sharpay moved her hands away from the girl before smiling and lowering her head near the brunette's lips. Gabriella knew this was coming considering that the blonde didn't stop her hair from falling down onto her chest, and her head blocking the sun. One quick brush of their lips together made Gabriella shiver, this time her eyes opened as Sharpay smiled at her, their eyes meeting at full contact. The lawn mowers stopped below and screaming echoed through the yard. Sharpay pulled away from Gabriella and looked down at her brother who was getting chased by Kevin. Laughing she regained her view of the brunette who had now used her hands to sit herself upright.

"I should be getting home, its almost dinner time," Gabriella cried out as Sharpay shook her head no and climbed on top of the girl. The brunette raised her eyes as Sharpay grabbed her hands forcefully and pushed her gently back down onto the towel.

"Stay"

"Shar, stop…I can't"

"For me?" the blonde pouted as Gabriella giggled and looked away from the girl who leaned into her, pressing her lips into her cheek, and leaving heat imprints along her face.

"I would for you, but you see we only have two more days of school this week, and Friday we're off…so tell you what, I'll spend the entire weekend with you,"

"Promise?"

"Yes….I promise," Gabriella giggled as Sharpay released her hand and pressed their lips together once more before climbing off the girl. She stood up helping Gabriella stand after her. The blonde made her eyes stare down at her brother who was now on the ground holding his stomach rolling, as Kevin poked him with a stick. Ryan was laughing, turning red in the face as Kevin spoke to him. "Take me home?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay nodded. They both walked back into the blonde's room finding their clothes on the bed where they left them. Sharpay slid her pants over her bottoms but Gabriella un-shly tossed her top onto the floor grabbing her own t-shirt and pulling it on. Sharpay watched the girl until she was done changing and smiled. Gabriella blushed before folding her arms and brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Sharpay grabbed her girlfriend's arm and lead her out of the room and outside to her car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Gabriella ran into the shower. She tried her new strawberry and vanilla crème shampoo on her hair, lathering, rinsing, and repeating as needed. Within twenty minutes she darted out of her bathroom half naked, her bra and panties covered her personal areas. A buzzing sound shot through the room and Gabriella hopped onto her bed sticking her fingers under the pillow she sleeps on, pulling out her cell phone.

"Hi baby," the brunette spoke cheerful as a sneeze made it through from the other end.

"Shar are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just my allergies, so are you up?"

"Let me think….nope I'm still dreaming"

"Why of course you are, I mean a hottie like me couldn't possible be talking to someone as sexy as you," a giggle made it through from both sides as Sharpay sneezed again.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm going to take my allergy medicine, but tell you what I'll be over to get you in thirty," the blonde said as Gabriella agreed.

"I love you"

"Love you too," the blonde said as they both starred down at their phones.

"Hang up"

"No you"

"No you"

"This isn't going to be like when we first began dating is it?"

"No…talk to you later, bye…love you," Gabriella quickly said before clicking off her phone. Her little game with Sharpay was that whoever said I love you last was in control of what they did that entire day or the following one. She hopped off her bed pulling on a all white skirt and dark purple top. She walked back into her bathroom to flatten her hair, this would be something different, something new, she thought as she happily waited for Sharpay to arrive.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Almost forty five minutes later a car horn blew from outside the Montez's home. Gabriella passed by her mother, kissing her forehead and starring over at John who walked over early in the morning from his house to theirs. The brunette ran outside only to stop when she caught sight of the blonde. Sharpay's hair sat in a pony tail with a few strands sticking out here and there, she wore a tight blue jean ruffled mini shirt with a white shirt trimmed out in gold, which mad it look more like a vest. Her sandals matched as well, with her gold trimmed purse. Gabriella hopped in the car as the two of them starred at each other for an odd amount of time.

"You're hot," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded.

"And you…you look like a hot mess," Sharpay laughed as Gabriella nudged her shoulder. "No but you look amazingly…sexy"

"But don't I always?" Gabriella asked as the girl nodded and started the car. She drove away from the white house and toward the first light that lead to the school. High schoolers walked on both sides of the girls towards the large school building. Tonight would be the first play of the season and Sharpay hadn't really practiced none outside of school. Gabriella would be rejoining the decathlon for their first chemistry contest of the month. Neither girl really gave any thought to what they were going to do after the last bell of the day. They both would have to part ways and stay away from each other from three fifteen to eight just so Sharpay can take Gabriella home later. They arrived at East High a few minutes before the first bell. Gabriella hopped out first eyeing Sharpay's sign in front of her car that was only for her. She shook her head laughing as Sharpay hoped out and grabbed her purse from the back seat.

"Raise the hood today boys," Sharpay explained to several guys that wanted to wait on her hand and foot. She ignored the all and walked over to meet Gabriella, their fingers intertwined and tightly clinched.

"Break a leg today," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah and you break…whatever it is you do in chemistry….um beakers?" Sharpay asked while laughing a bit as Gabriella rolled her eyes and pressed her lips tightly together. A few minutes later they both stood in front of the blonde's locker. Both girls decided that Gabriella's first subjects of the day would have the privilege of holding her books in her locker so neither girl would be late for class, mainly Sharpay. The blonde opened both sides of her locker, one at a time, exposing an entire pink lining of different colors with three shelves all spaced apart different. Gabriella reached into the left side of the locker and pulled out her science and history books. Sharpay did the same with science but then gripped her math book.

As Sharpay closed her locker Ryan and Troy appeared from around separate corners followed by Kevin tagging along behind the blonde boy. Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's waist which made the girl jump as Sharpay squinted her eyes. Ryan then tapped his sister's shoulder as Kevin waved to the two of them. Gabriella shoved her hand down hard against Troy's making the boy remove his hand away from her.

"Come on Gabs be nice, I just wanted to tell you that I will definitely be there for your science thing…..tonight," Troy moved his eyes off of the brunette and onto the blonde who turned towards him. "Oh umm, I'll catch the last of your stuff as well, her said as Sharpay created a fake grin then releasing it fast as she starred back at her brother.

"Tell me you're coming to rehearsal during free period, I can't do this alone Shar," the boy said as his sister waved him off before turning towards Gabriella when the first school bell rang.

"Shar I'll be fine, besides I guess me and Taylor could hang for a bit, its not like I don't have friends," Gabriella told the girl as Troy placed his hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll take good care of her," Troy sucked his teeth as Gabriella moved her shoulder pushing his hand away from her.

"I have to get to class, and you should too, I'll see you during division," Gabriella said before walking away from Sharpay. The blonde watched as Troy ran to catch up with the girl, she looked back at her brother.

"I'll be there," she said sadly as Ryan nodded pulling Kevin along with him down the hall.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

During division the blonde from the restaurant moved her chair to where Ryan use to be, he exchanged his seat next to his sister for the day if the girl would entertain him. What he meant by that was, to make Sharpay feel uncomfortable, without making Gabriella mad. The blonde really didn't care for the brunette in the first place so if she angered someone it was her problem. Sharpay sat down in her seat noticing Gabriella's chair empty. The blonde in front of her placed her hand onto Sharpay's desk as she turned her head around and her body slightly to stare at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Stella," the girl stretched her hand out towards the blonde who looked down at it.

"Sharpay Evans, and I don't shake hands, its not you, I just don't do it because you never know where someone's hands have been….not saying yours have been anywhere,….I'll shut up now," Sharpay turned away from the girl and starred at the door as Ms. Darbus stepped into the room, her hands stacked with flyers.

"Nice to meet you, and I totally understand," Stella said as Sharpay turned to her nodding. Gabriella walked into the room only to spot Ryan at the front of the class, she raised one of her eyebrows before looking back at his seat. The blonde sat there chatting up Sharpay who looked excited to see that she stepped into the room. The brunette made her presence known by pushing past the girl and walking behind Sharpay's chair, brushing her hand against the blonde's curls before walking to her chair and sitting next to her. Ryan smiled clapping his hands to himself as Ms. Darbus spoke. Students began passing out flyers and Stella turned to Gabriella.

"Hi, I just got here Monday, the girl from the restaurant, I'm Stella Ev…Richards," the girl was so excited about Sharpay that she was repeating the girl's name in her head almost spilling out not her own last name but the other blonde's. Gabriella nodded and placed her backpack onto her desk that held her previous class books. Sharpay placed her elbow onto the hardwood desk, her knuckles into her chin and her eyes on Gabriella smiling.

"Did you say Richards?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay turned to look at the blonde who nodded.

"Like the girl related to John Richards?" Gabriella asked as her smile faded and Sharpay sat up. The blonde nodded bringing her eyes onto Sharpay who's expression was priceless. Her mouth hung open and her eyes wide as Gabriella pushed one of Sharpay's pens off her desk.

"Oops you dropped your pen pay," she said as Sharpay tried protesting to picking it up, "Oops I dropped mine too." The girls starred at each other as their hands sat on the pens lowered to the floor.

"She can't be…" Sharpay was stopped by the blonde eyeing them weirdly.

"So John has a daughter or is this town not that small?" Gabriella folded her legs as best as she could under her desk as the girl looked between Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Um yes I do have a dad named John but….how do you know him?" the girl seemed to sound like a little kid when she spoke that way.

"I want you to tell your father to stay away from my mother"

"What?....wait are you Gabriella….Gabriella Montez?" the girl wrinkled her nose as if something smelled bad. The brunette starred blankly at her as the girl laughed.

"Sharpay…you go with her?" the girl asked the question out of nowhere. She acted as if it was okay to talk to the girls as if she knew them forever. Turning back to Gabriella, Stella spoke, " too bad, I thought you would have been prettier." Gabriella faced Sharpay who turned to the girl in front of her.

"Look that's enough with the talking, please turn around before someone gets violated in the face," Sharpay told the blonde who looked hurt by the girl's statement. She folded her arms and did as she was told as the class bell rung.

"Sharpay free period," Ryan reminded his sister as she nodded before Ms. Darbus lowered her glasses to her nose to stare at the girl.

"I'll be there Ms. D," Sharpay turned back to Gabriella and walked away from her desk leaving the passed out flyers sitting there. The brunette eyed the other blonde before Sharpay pushed her out into the hall.

"This sucks, John has a daughter, and its that girl," Gabriella raised her hand up pointing as Sharpay nodded. Nothing seemed to be going right for Gabriella except for her girlfriend.

"You want me to walk you to the decathlon room?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded sadly, knowing that they would have to part for what seemed like years but only remained hours.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"My daughter would love to have dinner over sometime, you know like a family, we've been going out for a while and I guess its time for our girls to meet," John said as Mrs. Montez placed her hair into a pony tail.

"You know I think that would be a great idea, and since she's Gabriella's age…maybe they could become good friends," Mrs. Montez said as John nodded. They both cuddled up on the long couch, watching a movie in the middle of the day….in a few hours she would have to go to her daughter's school for her decathlon game.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tay I'm telling you, I don't like this girl and not only that, her father, the man is a manifestation of Hitler," Gabriella plopped down into her decathlon chair as her friend sat next to her.

"He's trying to destroy people?"

"Something like that, he's creating friction in my parent's marriage"

"Their still married?"

"Yes Tay, I told you that"

"Oh"

"Do you ever listen?"

"Yes…just like a few minutes ago you said and I quote, "that blonde bitch is so conniving her and her father" unquote," Taylor took a bite out of an apple as Gabriella laughed nodding. The all white room slowly filled with people. "So are you ready to get back into the game?"

"Kind of," Gabriella faced the crowd and felt her stomach turn a bit.

"Well be fully prepared to kick some West High ass," Taylor bit into her apple again as Gabriella placed her face onto both her knuckles, leaning into the table below.

"I miss Sharpay," the brunette starred up at the clock that read, five pm. She sighed as Taylor began patting her back. "You need much practice at this considering that you and Chad are going to be parents soon."

"Don't remind me," Taylor gripped her stomach that wasn't showing and patted it with her fingers, "I hope we'll be ready."

"Oh don't worry you guys will be amazing parents, I mean Chad will enforce basketball and you will enforce smarts and I as the beautiful godmother will be there to keep the kid sane, and well Sharpay will be the godmother that spends a lot," Gabriella moved off her hands and sat straight in her seat as Taylor laughed.

"You know Gabby, with you, I'm so ready for this"

"Good, and you know what ?………. I beat Jessica would be too, if you would talk to her," Gabriella said as a red headed girl strolled into the room, sitting down in the front. She waved at both girls as Gabriella waved back. Taylor rolled her eyes and stared down at her formula for a perfect zero. The brunette starred over at her friend who continued to pat her non-existent baby bump. "Taylor"

"Gabriella I'm not going to talk to her, and besides I have Chad now…you know the father of my soon to be existing seven kids"

"What? Seven…Taylor that's a lot"

"So….after this one we'll wait until we're done with college and we'll have at least three more and soon if we're lucky, we'll be very well paid and pop out the rest," Taylor head Gabriella laugh as Troy walked into the room plopping down next to the red head.

"Ex-boyfriend alert," Taylor called out as Gabriella starred up at the boy.

"Tay I never went with him, he was just….a good guy to talk to"

"Uh huh, yeah, we'll keep that story," the girl turned in her seat to stand up as the red head walked towards her. "Go away," Taylor said before disappearing into the back room.

"Don't worry Jess, Taylor's just experiencing child bearing stuff, like mood swings….even though she's just two months," Gabriella laughed as Taylor nodded and retook her seat. John and Gina Montez walked into the room holding hands. Gabriella gagged a bit before she turned to Taylor who finally retook her seat. The announcer spoke and the decathlon began with a girl named Meghan beginning for East High and a boy by the name of Chan for West High.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay paced back and forth on the stage until Ryan handed her a bottle of water.

"I really want Gabriella to kiss me good luck"

"Sharpay….calm down, I mean Kevin didn't kiss me and I'm fine"

"This isn't about you, its always about me…me me me" Sharpay stumped her feet at every "me" as Ryan laughed. He knew she was partly joking so he just watched her complain.

"On set, curtain in one minute," a short boy yelled behind a dark curtain. Sharpay nodded at the boy as Ryan ran to his mark and she walked to hers.

"Pay…" Gabriella shouted from behind the girl waving her hand at her. Sharpay smiled and ran to Gabriella who pushed her hands up into the blonde's hair kissing her hard before pulling back. "Good luck, break a leg"

"You break a beaker," Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed and shook her head pulling Sharpay into her as the curtain began to raise. The girl's pulled away and Sharpay ran to her mark as Gabriella made her way over to the stage door.

"Woo go Evans," Gabriella yelled before running out of the room, the curtain raised and Sharpay was smiling brightly with laughter tears that she held back in her eyes.

**Sorry guys but I just had to give Gabriella's mom a name, I was tired of writing Mrs. Montez…the next chapters will be amazing I hope and since my spring break is next week expect a mountain of updates…and tell me where do you want the story to end…how many chapters because I think the most I ever did was ten or less, and this is over it..PLEASE REVIEW.**

**PS…I have birds in my roof and they've been chirping since I've been typing and they are driving me insane.**


	13. Everytime we touch

**I'm telling you guys you'll love this chapter above the rest…so much Gabriella and Sharpay goodness, I decided to give them more sweet and carefully thought out moments, instead of all the drama…PLEASE REVIEW.**

Gabriella stood at the large white erase board with a index card in her hand. A tall girl around six feet stood next to her near another board. The timer ringed and both girls flipped their cards over starring down at the formula that sat in front of them. The girl next to the brunette went to the board and began writing something down as Gabriella took a deep breath. Her eyes went over the formula over and over as Taylor sucked in her breath watching her friend. The other girl was flying down the board as Gabriella still hadn't began. She finally lifted her green marker into her hand and pulled off the top, placing it into the back of the thing. She placed her arm up to the board and could hear a ringing in her ears from Mrs. Carter her science teacher. She began writing words instead of a calculated formula. The girl next to her ran to ring the bell as Gabriella placed her marker down to her side.

"Incorrect," the announcer said as the girl starred down at her car before her eyes met the board again. "Point goes to East High, the middle equation is non-existent." Taylor hopped up screaming noticing that Gabriella wrote exactly what the man had said. She hugged her friend tight to her chest as the girl laughed feeling her arms numb. When Taylor moved away the room was clearing.

"We won?" Gabriella asked as Taylor nodded, it was the shortest decathlon she'd been to but it made her feel excited. She ran towards the room door as her mother gripped her arm. "Mom I want to see Sharpay perform"

"I know, I'll be going out now, and I guess she can stay over until I get home later…I don't want you to be home alone," Gina said as Gabriella ran into her mother hugging her tight.

"I love you mom"

"Oh you do now? Why is that because I'm letting you get your way right now?" Gina asked as Gabriella pulled away shrugging her shoulders. John raised his nose as he gripped Gina's hand and Gabriella disappeared down the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Once Gabriella made it to the auditorium it was packed, every seat full. She sighed and made her way towards the front of the hall before she noticed Kelsi not on stage playing the piano, although she kinda' knew that was going to happen.

"Hey Kels"

"Hey, wow decathlon over so soon?"

"Yeah, we won"

"No surprise there, girl you are like a walking science solution"

"Whatever that means right?"

"Yeah, sit" Kelsi removed a few things from a near-by chair as Gabriella did as the girl said. Sharpay still hadn't noticed the girl's presence or so Gabriella thought. When the blonde's part was over and she had to go back stage her eyes met the brunette's as the both smiled.

"I have something to tell you," Gabriella mouthed as Sharpay nodded understanding the girl. She raised a finger up and indicated, one minute which meant after the show. A loud clap came from the crowd that rang out above the others. Stella stood up above the crowd to cheer for the blonde on stage. Gabriella watched the girl as she sat down and rolled her eyes. The play went on for another hour and as soon as it was over Gabriella rushed backstage.

"Hey pay guess what?"

"What? You came to congratulate me?"

"Um, sort of, you want to come over until my mom comes back from…wherever?"

"To your house?"

"Duh"

"Sure, let me get my stuff and tell Ryan," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded and sat in the girl's chair. Sharpay placed things into her duffle bag and school bag before leaving out of the room to her brother's dressing room.

"Sharpay you did an amazing…" Stella stopped after she'd seen Gabriella in the blonde's place. "Oh its you, why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

"Well if you must know I wanted to congratulate Sharpay on an amazing job on stage, it takes real talent which I know you must lack, oh well I gotta' go you know dinner with the folks," Stella turned on her heels and strolled from the room. Sharpay reappeared to see Gabriella scowling.

"Um what did I do," the blonde asked as Gabriella shook her head as the blonde helped her down.

"Lets just go to my house."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella laid on her stomach with her skirt pressed firmly against her skin. She was finishing up the last of her homework as Sharpay turned the knob on the radio. Nothing seemed to pop out at her so the blonde walked over to her book bag and pulled a cd out. Gabriella didn't pay any attention to the girl's brief movement. The quiet room was suddenly filled with a small beat. The brunette didn't look up, her eyes were still placed on her paper and her hand went from one side of to the next as she checked things off.

"Gabby every time I hear this song I think of you," the blonde walked towards the bed but still the brunette didn't move.

"Oh really?" she said as her eyes scanned her paper. Sharpay began humming the song as she swayed back and forth before her lips sung the song on the radio.

"_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams_," Sharpay placed her had on Gabriella's before pulling away. The brunette smiled as the blonde continued.

"_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive,"_ Sharpay raised her hands slightly above her head as Gabriella laughed without looking up.

"_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,"_ the blonde pushes her fist into her chest," _And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,"_ Sharpay's hands sway into the air as Gabriella stares up at her_," Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last,"_ the blonde lays her hand over the brunette's and pulls it close to her chest, and then pulling away she continues, _" Need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. Want you in my life," _Sharpay runs near Gabriella's computer desk and begins to dance wildly. The brunette drops her pen and pulls herself up to her knees viewing the blonde. Sharpay placed her right arm up onto the back of her head while the other one sits on her hip. It looks as if the blonde is meant to stand like that, she begins shaking her hips and tossing her hair all over her head only to have everything fall back into place. Sharpay runs over to Gabriella as the song's beat continues and pushed her fingers through the brunette's helping her stand. Sharpay kicks Gabriella's book closed and pushes the girl back into the wall. The bottom half of her body is pressed hard against her headboard while the top half lays on pictures. Sharpay grabs Gabriella's hands and place them on her waist.

"_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,"_ Sharpay rubs her fingers across the top of Gabriella's breast making the girl shiver. _"They wipe away tears that I cry,"_ the blond then caresses Gabriella's cheeks before pulling back slightly. _"The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall,"_ guiding the brunette slowly onto the bed Sharpay climbs on top of her caressing her cheeks. _"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling,"_ Sharpay whispers against Gabriella's lips as they connect leaving only humming to escape the blonde as the music continues to play.

_"And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side. Cause every time we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. Want you in my life,"_ the song finally slows down, _"Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. Need you by my side."_

The song ends and Sharpay and Gabriella are still fully lip locked on the bed. Sharpay's hands hold the brunette's face still as their lips turn rough. The pressure makes them burn but the passion is so high that neither one of them dare wants to break it. Gabriella's leg are spread out on either side of the girl, one to the left and the other to the right. Eyes shut tightly closed and her hand rubbing against the blonde's back. Then with a quick movement Gabriella's legs wrapped around Sharpay's waist pulling the girl's pelvis closer to her. Their hair mixed in with each other, and their faces was surrounded by their hair on both sides. The room seemed dark and neither girl cared. Sharpay lowered one hand from Gabriella's face and moved it down her shirt collar, pulling gently at it soon their tongues finally joined in the kiss they started. They battled it out as Sharpay's fingers traveled towards the top of the girl's breast. Gabriella took a deep breath which made her chest press against Sharpay's more.

The blonde didn't stop…………. her hand ran across the fabric of the brunette's bra, pulling at the thing in the middle but it was strapped at the back. Gabriella could feel Sharpay's hand travel towards her back and she knew what the girl was trying to do. The brunette lowered her legs and made her hands fall onto Sharpay's arms, which only gave the blonde another reason to move on until a small whisper crept out from under their kiss.

"Stop," Gabriella pushed up on Sharpay and once again the blonde didn't want to break away but she did. Gabriella still laid on her back as Sharpay straddled her, looking down into her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"But.."

"I just don't want to"

"Why?...." Sharpay climbed off of Gabriella and sat next to the girl who sat up.

"I just don't want to"

"Did….did I hurt you?"

"No," Gabriella quickly replied as Sharpay looked towards the door and back at the girl.

"Then why?"

"I just….I need to have self control"

"And you do, but I don't"

"Shar…I just….I have homework, and my mom will be back soon and I'm not too sure if she'd be thrilled to see us in bed together," Gabriella smiled as Sharpay nodded leaning back onto what she thought was the pillow. The headboard was hollow and so once Sharpay's head knocked into it both the girl and the bed made noise.

"Oh…" Gabriella pulled Sharpay into her, cuddling the girl as if she was a baby. She rubbed the girl's head and kissed it before kissing the blonde's lips.

"I'm gonna' die," Sharpay said as Gabriella starred down at her.

"And you always say that…"

"Because one day I will, and the killer will be you, and the cause of my death is love," Sharpay rolled on her side starring at the room door as Gabriella awed her and placed her hand around the girl's waist. Her chin sat on the blonde's neck and their fingers intertwined across the blonde's stomach.

"Don't worry Pay, I will never let you die because of love, I will always be here with you, no matter what," Gabriella placed her lips on the blonde's cheek and as soon as that happened Gabriella's door opened. Gina and John stood in the door, the song was on replay and both girls tuned it out since it wasn't loud to them. The woman strolled over to the radio and clicked it off as Gabriella sat up but her hand was still between Sharpay's.

"Its almost midnight, Gabriella you should get some sleep, Sharpay do you need to be driven home?" Gina asked as the blonde looked over at Gabriella who had her eyes on her mother.

"No…I'll drive," Sharpay sat up and removed her finger's from the brunette's.

"Mom is he staying here?" Gabriella asked her mother who turned to John and shook her head no. Sharpay grabbed her things as Gabriella walked with her to her car.

"Well after tomorrow it'll be just you and me for the entire weekend," Gabriella said as Sharpay nodded. The blonde tossed her bag into the backseat of her car and pulled Gabriella into her.

"Tomorrow?" Sharpay asked starring into Gabriella's eyes, the brunette smiled and tried pulling away as Sharpay kissed her. It was fast but the warm sensation lingered on.

"No," Gabriella said walking back to her house as Sharpay hopped in her car.

"But Please…….I'm gonna' die."

"SELF CONTROL PAY, BYE I LOVE YOU," after that the brunette closed her door and glanced at Sharpay through a side curtain. The blonde buckled her seatbelt and pulled away as Gabriella placed her back onto the door and sighed after smiling. Her mom was looking at her from the top of the steps as John passed by her getting ready to leave.

"Um Gabriella your mom and I think it would be a good idea for you and my daughter to join us at dinner tomorrow night"

"Sorry can't….you see you make me want to throw up, and for the most part I do gag, I met your daughter and I doubt if I'd hang with her being a bitch and all, oh and since my mother is still officially married to my father she's practically a cheater and you sir are messing with a twenty five year marriage, I'm not you buddy, your partner, or anything like that, I don't like you…and I know you don't like me so lets cut the bullshit, you step," Gabriella walked passed him as her mother's mouth hung open as the girl slammed her door, locking it before flicking off her light and turning her radio back on. The song that Sharpay left sent shivers through her body, her room began creating memories for her, no matter where she looked.

**I just wanted to add this song, I think the next chapter will be created a little different just so I can see how it'll work, and what I mean by that is…Sharpay's , Gabriella's P.O.V and overall P.O.V. I think it'll be great, hopefully I'll get to make it. Oh and I didn't do another sex scene cause I want you guys to tell me If you want to hear one….Gabby got me all hot and bothered LOL…..sorry I just found out that I'm so in LOVE with Vanessa Hudgens, but I'm straight although for her, I don't know I might change…oh god let me stop before my BFF reads this.**


	14. A Better Understanding

**Okay so I've changed my mind about the point of view chapter I was going to do, it may come in soon but not today. I'm trying my best to update everyday just because I want to know what's going to happen next…I'm just making this up off the top of my head. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and lets see what I'm going to type up next.**

Gabriella rolled over onto her stomach only to be awaken up by the book that poked her. She opened her eyes and tossed the book onto the floor as she starred at her alarm clock. It read three am, what was she going to do this early in the morning. Her balcony curtain was stretched open exposing the moon peeping through the glass doors. Trailing over to the door with her feet hard against the carpet she spotted something on the hammock. Her hands trailed over the lock before turning it once to her right and pushing it open. The figure moved below as she stepped back before a voice entered the sky.

"Its me," the voice said as Gabriella sighed and walked over to the poles that stood up. Her feet tingled from the cool air brushing up against them.

"Sharpay its three in the morning"

"I couldn't sleep"

"So you drove all the way to this side of town for…?"

"To see you, or to get tired"

"Oh, its cold out here"

"No shit," Sharpay laughed as Gabriella waved her to come up. The blonde did so watching her every step on the large branches that began crackling as the girl climbed. The brunette stretched out her fingers to the blonde who gladly accepted. With the both of them now warmly in the room under the covers Gabriella flicked on her table lamp.

"You do the strangest things you know that?"

"Yeah, but I do it all for you," Sharpay pushed herself further under the brunette's covers as Gabriella shook her head and starred at the girl.

"So I guess you're staying over"

"Oh I am," Sharpay smiled seductively at the brunette who stuck her hand in her hair and laughed before brushing loose stands out of her face.

"Not like that, its just, it'll take you at least a thirty five minutes to drive home from here"

"Yeah I know"

"….What are you going to wear school?"

"I have clothes in my trunk"

"Sharpay," Gabriella sat up before looking at the girl again.

"I always keep extras"

"Uh huh sure you do…..," with a flick of her fingers the lamp clicked of and Gabriella slid under the covers next to Sharpay. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"John and my mom wants to have dinner at eight….with Stella," Gabriella rolled her eyes and laid her head onto the blonde's chest.

"That sucks, you know I could go"

"My mom would flip"

"So…that hasn't stopped you before"

"Yeah I know, I might not even go…and I think my mom was a little mad because I kinda' told John to fuck off"

"Gabriella Montez"

"Well I didn't say it like that but, I should have," the brunette placed her fingers through the blonde's before closing her eyes. Sharpay stoked the hairs on the top of the girl's head before twirling her curls between her fingers. Gabriella smiled pushing her head closer to the blonde's chest before sighing. Neither girl spoke after that, their eyes closed and both their hands stayed connected until they drifted off to sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning a knock came to Gabriella's door as the brunette hopped up.

"Honey its six, get ready for school," Gina told her daughter before walking away. Sharpay still had her eyes closed tight so Gabriella peeled the blonde's fingers away from her hip and slid onto the floor. Her computer chair held her clothes for that day so she walked over to it and grabbed them before turning to her bathroom. A half an hour later she stepped out of the bathroom to spot the blonde still sleep.

"Pay, its….six thirty four….Pay," Gabriella whispered as the blonde turned and opened her eyes before whining. "Come on, you want me to get your clothes?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said as she starred onto the floor for her keys. Gabriella grabbed them and walked towards her door.

"Shar…you have to get in the bathroom, we have to leave at seven thirty and breakfast is at seven, come on…" Gabriella said before walking out of the room and down her stairs. The blonde's car was no where in sight, Gabriella looked left and right but still no sign of it.

"Honey what are you doing outside?" Mrs. Montez asked the brunette who turned to her mother confused. Her eyes then fell off her mother to the pink Porche in the driveway. "How did you get Sharpay's car?"

"Um I didn't…she came over just a few minutes ago, didn't you see her, I'll tell her to come and say hey," Gabriella lied before running at the car and opening the trunk. Sitting in front of her was two bags of clothes, one with shirts and the other with pants and skirts. Gabriella laughed at herself before pulling things out as her mother walked towards her.

"Gabriella?"

"Mom?"

"Come inside," she said wondering why Sharpay would come so early and how come she didn't see the girl, and beyond that why was her daughter pulling things from the trunk. "Gabriella?"

"Gotta' go mom," the brunette slammed the truck and darted passed her mother who reached for her shoulder. She ran up the stairs and into her room before relocking her door. The blonde was no where in sight so without thinking she jumped into the bathroom laughing as her mother knocked on her door.

"Gabriella open this door right now," Gina yelled as her daughter stood frozen starring at the blonde in front of her. Sharpay was stepping into the shower when Gabriella came in. The brunette dropped the blonde's clothes near her feet and smiled as Sharpay shook her head in disbelief. She didn't mind that the girl was practically eyeing her entire body, but the sound of Gina made her shiver just a bit.

"If you stare any longer I'd think you'd wake to do something to me Montez"

"What?" Gabriella shook her head and starred at the door, "No, I was just…my mom doesn't know you stayed over so…just get in the shower," Gabriella demanded as Sharpay did as she was told. The brunette walked back into her room and opened her door as her mother stepped in.

"Why did you lock the door?"

"I was doing something, mom can you like knock sometime"

"I did"

"No you screamed at me and its super early"

"Its just…you're driving me insane"

"Mom I'm really not trying to but can you like…get out now"

"Why where is…is Sharpay in your shower?"

"No…I mean yes, why?"

"And she just came over?"

"She wanted to see me"

"And she's in your shower"

"Mom can you leave?"

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Nothing"

"Gabriella you don't have to lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Gabriella"

"Huh….okay Sharpay needed to take a shower here because her parents were….fighting"

"Umm, okay now that that's clear, Gabriella can you close this door," Sharpay yelled as the brunette smiled and did as she was told before turning back to her mother"

"I think we should call your dad…you…you should call your dad"

"Why?"

"You come with me until she's down, Sharpay we'll be in the kitchen," Gina pulled Gabriella along with her as the brunette willingly let her mother direct her down the stairs. "Call your father"

"Its only six fifty"

"Okay in ten you'll call him, its nine fifty where he is anyway," she told her daughter as Gabriella sighed and starred at her mother as she continued cooking breakfast.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sharpay," Gina spoke to the blonde who was biting down on a plain bagel with cream cheese.

"Mrs. Montez," the blonde replied as Gabriella turned towards her mother.

"You and Gabriella went planning on doing anything upstairs were you?"

"Mom," Gabriella cried out as her mother ignored her.

"Well it all depends…"Sharpay smiled as Gabriella scowled at her. "No, we…no."

"Likely answer don't you think," Gina said as she nibbled on the end piece of bacon.

"Mom I told you we weren't doing anything"

"Then why was your door locked"

"Because Sharpay was in the bathroom"

"She could of locked that door"

"Mom…just stop it already"

"Gabriella…I'm just trying to understand you"

'Fine then ask me, not Sharpay," the brunette said before folding her hands giving her full attention to the woman starring at her. Sharpay stayed quiet as she ate and listened to Gabriella and her mother.

"Look I don't want to cause a fuss today, I just want you to be very wise about these things"

"About what?"

"You know what Gabriella"

"No mom I don't think I quite understand where you're going"

"You know where I'm going with this Gabriella"

"Ooo I know," Sharpay said raising her hand before giggling. Gabriella placed her fingers on her forehead and starred down at the table as her mother sipped on orange juice.

"Mom if this is about sex, I'm pretty safe when it comes to these thing," Gabriella spoke as a lumpy feeling formed in her throat. Her mouth became a bit dry and no matter what she did it was going to always happen when things got a little personal. Sharpay's eyes widened as she stopped starring at Gabriella or her mother and lowered her eyes onto her food.

"Is that so? You know two girls are more likely to get sick by disease then a guy and a girl"

"That's two men mother"

"Oh……….well"

"Seriously if you're not okay with me dating Sharpay then say it"

"I'd rather not,….have her say it," Sharpay spoke up as Mrs. Montez turned to her before she met her daughter's eyes.

"You're my only little girl Gabriella, my only baby and…I just want you to be happy," her mother pushed her plate away from her and took a deep breath, "And it doesn't matter if I can't handle it or if I agree with it, its not my decision or choice, I taught you all I know now its your time to do things on your own." The brunette sat up in her seat and starred at the clock it was a few minutes before seven thirty.

"Mom I will always be your little girl and I will always love you, no matter how many times you piss me off by seeing that…GUY," the brunette waved her hands as Sharpay looked up at her smiling. "And Sharpay…she means everything to me…and I just want you to understand that and to respect every decision I make in my own life." The room grew quiet as the house phone rang, Gabriella excused herself from the table to answer it.

"Don't hurt my little girl Sharpay, she's the only one I have"

"I know and trust me Mrs. Montez…you should worry about her hurting me," the blonde laughed as Gina smiled before tapping her eggs with her fork.

"You know its not you that I'm mad at…I want Gabriella to stay a straight "A" student, I want her to go to college and have fun, and I want her to experience all that life has to offer"

"And that John guy?"

"He's a work in progress," Gina said as both of them laughed. Gabriella rejoined the table and starred at her mother who wiped away a fallen laughter tear. "So who was it?"

"Dad….he said he's coming to visit," Gabriella turned to her mother who dropped her breakfast fork and began rolling her napkin off her lap. The brunette starred over at the blonde who sat stiff, Sharpay didn't move knowing that she was going to meet the man that Gabriella said was her armor as a child.

"You know we should get to school," Sharpay said standing as Gabriella followed.

"Yes, I'll clean this up," Gina said as her daughter hugged her.

"I love you mom," the brunette whispered as her mother kissed her hair and watched both girls leave the kitchen and walk outside.

"Gabriella…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm ready to meet your dad, he's been your armor forever, how can I compete with that"

"You can't," the brunette said gripping the girl's fingers. " because you already beat him out, you're my armor now…but kinda' more than that…you're like my knight in shining armor."

"I can live with that," Sharpay said nodding as Gabriella pecked her lips. Their foreheads touched before both of them pulled away.

"So what am I to you?" the brunette asked, as Sharpay hopped into the driver seat.

"You're like my little almond goddess, you're like this mean old bossy pants," Sharpay laughed as Gabriella playfully nudged her shoulder over into the blonde's who laughed. "But truthfully, you're my everything, my air, my sky, my heart, and most importantly my soul"Sharpay buckled her seat belt as Gabriella awed her.

"You're just saying all of that cause you want something from me"

"Defiantly"

**I thought the end was cute. I didn't know where it was going but before I did homework I had to get this posted. I love the ratings that I'm getting or the traffic should I say, I just wish more people would comment. I might make a Troyella even though those stories are hard for me just to see if I'll get more comments. Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow and maybe another one will be up as well since its Friday but I don't know yet. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. What just happened?

**Hey guys I usually update everyday but I went over my cousins house…its late at night and I'm going to try my best to type up something good. I want to give my love and thanks to everyone who has replied. First of all Debbiek91121, as always. o0IKissedAGirl0o, did you know that you've created so many of my favorite Gabpay's??? I didn't even know, well I'm glad you like my story…I'm super excited to continue now. FusssionMusik, kyouaxharuhi-forever and PhantomGroupie91, you guys give me hope for the next chapters, I'm so giddy so lets get to it.**

The ride to East High was slow and cool. The wind blew slightly as Sharpay lowered her car's roof. Gabriella had her left arm sticking out on the side of the bright pink door, her chin pressed hard against her arm as the scenery went by. Sharpay could barley pay attention to the road since the brunette continued to sigh and stare over at her every block.

"What?" Sharpay asked the girl but nothing came out. As the blonde turned into the parking lot Gabriella turned her body towards the girl and starred into her eyes.

"I really don't want to go to this dinner tonight"

"I told you I'd go"

"Yeah but.."

"Fine, I'm going, you don't even have to ask"

"Sharpay"

"What? Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"You complain and then when I take charge and say I'm going to do something you always…Sharpay me?"

"I do not?" Gabriella hopped from the car as Sharpay followed behind her.

"You do too, like when..," Sharpay stopped speaking when she spotted Stella standing near her locker. Her books were pressed up to her chest, her knuckles white with small prints of red and her foot tapping as her head moved from one side to the next.

"Do you see her?" Gabriella asked the blonde as Sharpay nodded and pulled the brunette by the waist towards her.

"Yeah, don't panic," Sharpay said as they walked side by side to her locker.

"Sharpay…huh," Stella turned to Gabriella and looked her up and down before giving a fake smile and turning to the blonde.

"Stella, I'm not your friend, and you can't go around talking to people who don't dare recognize your presence, go away," Sharpay rubbed her fingers along her lock and pressed in the combination as Stella eyed Gabriella. The brunette didn't pay attention to the girl but if she did she would of seen her just glaring at her. She didn't even blink and as Gabriella turned her way she removed her eyes from the girl and onto Sharpay.

"You're still here?" Sharpay asked as the girl nodded before rolling her eyes.

"I'll see you later Sharpay….umm chick," the girl said before waving goodbye and walking away. Gabriella starred at Sharpay before grabbing her book from the girl's locker.

"I'm getting more creped out by the second, how about you?"

"No I'm just pissed that she's crushing on you and now she's stalking you…oh my god"

"What? Are you scared she's going to steal me away"

"….No, I just realized that if you come with us tonight, she'll be under you twenty four seven, I can't let that happen"

"Baby…calm down, I mean I don't think…"

"You're not going," Gabriella quickly said as Sharpay looked at her with her mouth slightly ajar.

"What do you mean I'm not going? Gabs I promised myself I would"

"Well un-promise yourself, I want to be the only girl crushing on you…publicly and privately that is," Gabriella heard the school bell ring so she kissed Sharpay's cheek and turned on her hell. "I'll see you later baby, bye," the brunette happily skipped down the hall as the blonde stood at her open locker shocked.

………………………………………………………………………………………

After school that day Sharpay drove Gabriella to her home and sat in her car eyeing the birds. She wasn't really paying that much attention to them, it was just they sat on a rental car that her parents owned and gave out to people who came into town. The black Jaguar had Nevada plates with a small letter "E" near the driver's door, the odd thing though was its spot in front of the Montez's home. Gabriella had already been in her house for five minutes and Sharpay couldn't bare to sit in her car any longer so she hopped out and ran to the door. The first few knocks were unanswered followed by Gabriella opening the door. Her face was plain, no expression sat on except a weird surprised look that she made whenever someone did something she didn't expect, but that's the point of a surprise.

Sharpay moved past the girl and into the opening of the house before turning left to spot a man sitting on the couch. His hair was slightly darker than Gabriella's, his eyes were the same color of almond brown and he stood at least six feet two. The blonde followed her girlfriend to the room as she smiled. She didn't know why but the man was giving her his hand and she just stared at it before taking it.

"Greg Montez, and you must be Sharpay Evans," the man said as Sharpay's eyes lit up brightly. The man in front of her was Gabriella's father, and how ironic that his name would start with a "G", Greg, Gabriella's and Gina, her mother, all had the same letter for their first name.

"Yeah I'm Sharpay," the blonde didn't know what to say or do so when her hand was released she just sat next to Gabriella on the long sofa.

"So I've heard a lot about you," Sharpay turned to Gabriella who raised her eyebrow knowing that it was a lie.

"Well I've also heard plenty about you,"

"Oh good…you see Gina called and said my little girl needed me, and I just couldn't say no. But you…"

"Dad, don't" Gabriella called out but the man just turned away.

"Sharpay, what are your intensions with my daughter?"

"Ummm depends on what you mean," Sharpay faced Gabriella but the brunette didn't turn towards her. Greg nodded as Gabriella folded her legs on the couch and took a deep breath before gripping her girlfriend's hand.

"Gabriella, what are your intensions with this girl?"

"What? Ummm Dad I don't know"

"If you don't know then you shouldn't be in a relationship, now if you're experimenting"

"DAD…NO, I'm in this relationship because I love her"

"Are you sure its not just…"

"Its not like that, people always say that high school feels like the end of the world when something goes wrong, I'm telling you Mr. Montez I love this girl, and its nothing like that," Sharpay saw the man stare at his daughter before nodding.

"Gabriella do you love this girl?"

"Well," Gabriella giggled before Sharpay nudged her shoulder, "Of course I do"

"Then, I must respect that…and I'll accept the both of you, and if I need to kick someone's ass…"

"Dad I don't think that'll be necessary as of right now"

"No, but you could kick John's ass," Sharpay told the man as his eyebrow raised.

"John," he asked as Gabriella nodded along with Sharpay as Mrs. Montez entered the room. "John?"

"Huh? What are you two telling him," Gina asked before setting a tray of cookies on the table below her.

"Are you dating someone?"

"This has nothing to do with you"

"We're married"

"You haven't been around for months…actually a year and a half and I'm done waiting"

"Oh great Gina just great, and you decided this all on your own?"

"No….you've been neglecting Gabriella as well," the woman said as her daughter looked over at her father.

"Dad I don't mind it anymore, besides I have Sharpay, she makes me feel better"

"You see this is all your fault," Gina pointed at Sharpay as the blonde sighed and Gabriella swatted her mother's hand away.

"Don't," Gabriella said as her mother stared at her. She couldn't believe that her daughter hit her, even though the touch wasn't hard she was still forced away. The room grew quiet for a few seconds before Gina glanced at her watch.

"We have dinner in two hours, so maybe you two should leave," Gina walked out of the room and back into the kitchen as Greg stood to leave.

"Come on dad don't. You can go to dinner as well," Gabriella held Greg's shirt sleeve as he shook his head in disagreement.

"If you don't go I won't. And you can't tell me that you're okay with what mom is doing"

"Gabriella we are all adults here…well almost," Greg patted his daughter's head as he watched the kitchen door. "You mother is going through something."

"If you're not going I'm not, plain and simple," Sharpay folded her arms across her chest as she watched the brunette and her father. It felt a little weird to know that the man in front of her was the one that first thought their relationship shouldn't of been. What changed his mind he didn't know but she didn't really want to know.

"I guess I should get home then," Sharpay said as Gabriella pulled away from her dad and walked up to her.

"But I thought you we're going to dinner with us?"

"Umm take your dad and tell me how it goes, besides I.."

"Shar we're suppose to be staying together tonight"

"Oh right, no school tomorrow, call me and I'll be over later"

"Okay," with those last words Gabriella watched the blonde walk outside and drive off.

"I should get going, my plane leaves…"

"In six hours, dad please just go, mom's going to see that she's messing up somewhere in her life"

"And what if someone did that to you?"

"What?"

"Made you fall in love with them and then you get your heart crushed because of one mistake."

"I don't know"

"I can't watch your mom fall all over some other man, because right now I want to kill the guy and I haven't met him, but I'm keeping a straight mind for you"

"Oh, no need dad, you can murder the guy if you want," with that Gina stepped back into the room with her phone pressed against her ear.

"I'm going," he said before Gina could even ask what he was talking about.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

White walls covered the entire restaurant with green trimmings hanging everywhere. The hanging lamps were also green to match the chairs and wall paintings. A long table was set for a party of five. Gina and John sat on separate ends of the table as Stella and Gabriella sat on one side and Greg on the other. Relaxing nature music echoed off in the distances as everyone held up their menus. Stella stretched her hand over Gabriella's lap and grabbed a hanging string on the girl's shirt. The brunette jumped before the Stella moved back and exposed what she had in her hand.

Gina wore a bright red dress that was very modest, Gabriella wore a above the knee black dress with a "V" neck and black strapped heels. John sat in a dark blue suit with a red neck tie, his daughter's dress was similar to the brunette that she sat next to in a bright red, and lastly Greg was in a black suit and white tie.

"So what are we having today?" a tall model looking woman asked standing in her green and white uniform. Her dark black hair pulled into a tight bun. Gabriella ran her finger down the list and looked back up at the girl.

"Lobster, extra butter," she said as her mother ordered the same.

"Umm the nine piece shrimp platter and maybe a piece or two of sushi," Stella added as her father ordered something she didn't pay any attention to.

"Just some oysters for me," Greg said last before lowering his menu. His daughter lifted her phone up to her face to text Sharpay but Stella pulled it from between her hand.

"Um hello we're here to forget Sharpay," the blonde said as Gabriella raised her hand to smack the girl.

"No, hand down…Stella return her phone please, and Gabriella put it away," the brunette did what she was told after she texted her girlfriend. Her mother's eyes narrowed on her but she ignored it.

In the middle of dinner Greg began talking with Gina about their marriage as John sat uncomfortably looking between the two. He could feel the love that bounced from both of them and it made him sick. Gabriella poked at her lobster's arm as Stella bit into her sushi and glanced at the girl.

"Are you going to eat it or just poke it?" Stella asked the brunette who rolled her eye. The blonde lowered her hand onto Gabriella's and pulled the girl's fingers away from the fork.

"Don't touch me," Gabriella said loudly as she pulled away from the girl. Stella jumped back and rolled her eyes before her father looked her way.

"Gabriella…let her be," John said. The brunette looked at him before turning to her father who had a I'm going to choke you look in his eyes.

"Please close your eyes dad," the girl said as he did and the brunette faced John. She lifted her hand above the table and moved it closer towards the man. Her middle finger escaped her fist as she smiled.

"Gabriella Montez," her mother called out as she pulled back and her father opened his eyes to look at her. The girl was still smiling but she was eating a piece of her lobster dipped in butter. "You see this Greg, that is exactly why I don't want her hanging around Sharpay"

"I told you to leave her out of this…and I thought you were okay with us"

"No I said it not my choice, and its not"

"Great…awesome, can I leave?"

"We're at a restaurant…we'll finish this later"

"There's not going to be a later," Gabriella said pushing her plate away from her before she leaned back on her seat. All this time she didn't notice Stella who was starring at her for most of the squabble. The table remained quiet as Greg starred at his daughter. He could since Gabriella changed a bit but her mother changed the most.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

When dinner was over everyone hopped in the car and drove straight to the Montez's residence.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Upon arrival Stella followed Gabriella into her room. The brunette strolled over to her computer chair and pulled off her jacket, sliding her arms out of it slowly. Stella grabbed the room's doorknob and turned it quietly while pushing it into place. Gabriella dropped her purse onto her desk and turned around just to spot Stella standing in front of her now closed room door.

"Get out," the brunette said quietly as the girl folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Look Gabriella, we're not going to continue to play these games with each other"

"WHAT?" Gabriella starred at the girl. Stella began walking closer towards the brunette who moved back.

"Look, you can't tell me you actually thought I liked Sharpay…she's a blonde, too blondes are not hot together in my book, but you…" Stella raised her hand up to Gabriella's chocolate locks and ran her fingers through the first strand she could. The brunette swatted her hand away but found herself backed up as far as she could into her wall.

"Stop," Gabriella whimpered as Stella held one of the girl's arms down with one hand and tried pulling the girl's waist into her with the other. The brunette used her free hand to smack the girl in front of her who pulled back and held her face. "Get out," Gabriella ordered as she slowly moved away. Stella gripped both of the girl's wrist and pushed them hard behind her before Gabriella's back slammed into the wall. Stella pushed their faces close together and placed her mouth over the brunette's who tried to force her head away. They stood kissing for what seemed like forever to Stella and Gabriella tried her best to push her hands away in the few seconds her lips were locked with the blonde's. She used her foot to knock it into the girl's leg as hard as she could. Stella pulled back a bit before Gabriella used her now freed arms to force the girl onto the floor. The blonde landed on her back as the brunette moved around the girl to open the door but Stella used her hand to pull on the girl's pants leg. Gabriella fell forward onto the floor with her shoulder hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Mrs. Montez ran up the stairs and knocked on Gabriella's door before opening it finding Stella and her daughter both rolling on the floor holding a part of their body.

"Gabby, what's going on?" Gina asked her daughter who struggled to sit up, but once she did she leaned back onto her bed frame with her fingers pressed hard against her lips.

"She hit me, she-she made me fall onto the floor, she shoved me really hard and all I wanted to do was talk to her,…..she wanted to kiss me" Stella complained before standing up as her father stood in the doorway. Mr. Montez also leaned into the room as Gabriella's eyes met her dad's.

"You can't go around forcing yourself on other peoples children," John yelled as he rubbed his daughter's back as she hugged onto him.

"Me? She forced herself onto me….I'm not…" Gabriella stood up as her mother looked at the floor. "Mom you believe me don't you? I'm not into every girl, I love Sharpay," Gabriella starred at her mother who held onto her chest and pushed herself from the room as John and Stella followed. Her father stood in the doorway as tears trailed down Gabriella's cheeks.

"Honey"

"No dad…"

"Come here," Greg pulled his daughter close to his side and stroked her hair as the girl began sobbing silently. "I know you Gabriella, and after today I know you wouldn't do something like that, your mom has changed"

"She's cheating on you"

"Lets not get into that sweetie," Greg said before Gabriella laughed and nodded. "But what I do know is that I should go into that room and pardon my French but kick that man's ass and maybe his daughter's depending on how I feel." Gabriella rolled her eyes as her dad pushed her away and stared into her eyes. "I love you, and no matter what happens…I will always love you, and your mother and my problem isn't yours…you understand that?"

"Yeah but dad, you can't leave mom…I don't think I could live if you did"

"Oh don't worry, I think she's seeing the light"

"Dad?"

"Well a little, if she can let someone else make you cry without wanting to kick their ass, again pardon my French, then…"

"I know dad, but now I feel like crap"

"What?"

"I don't know what to do since his daughter kissed me…should I tell Sharpay"

"Oh definitely"

"Dad have you not met Sharpay?" the brunette giggled as her father let her go and sat on her bed.

"Yeah I have matter a fact and you know what baby? If you let that girl get away with this she'll try to take advantage of you, or maybe even black mail you into it again"

"I don't think so"

"Tell Sharpay, I like the girl and at least she won't go to jail for kicking someone else's ass"

"Dad"

"What?" Greg pulled his daughter onto his lap and hugged her before Gabriella took in her father's cinnamon and toffee scent.

"I'm going to miss you"

"I know but guess what? Sharpay told me that she's taking great care of you"

"She is"

"And you know what else"

"What?"

"I trust her, and she'll always keep you safe," Gabriella stood up and leaned into her father hugging him tightly.

"Thanks dad," she smiled before helping her dad onto his feet. Her mother stood in the doorway smiling before either one of them spotted her. Greg hugged his daughter one last time before heading down the stairs and out the door, and back to New York he flew.

**Okay guys, the middle might be off and fast because I was in a rush to post this chapter and I wrote the end before the middle. So I wrote this story like, " beginning, end, middle." I want to make the stuff with her dad more meaningful but I don't know, maybe I'll change it and tell you guys in a upcoming chapter so that you guys can get a better feel for Greg. I'll try to add him in a upcoming chapter and get ready for a ton of updates since it my spring break.**


	16. Suddendly

**Wow I just posted chapter 15 not too long ago and its 3:01 am and I wanted to give you guys another chapter. I'm off to bed now but PLEASE REVIEW, and hopefully you guys will think the end is cute.**

"Sharpay its midnight, can I go to bed now," Ryan whined as his sister turned to him from her seat near the window. The moon sat on one side of her face caressing her cheek as the other end sat exposed to the lamp that was turned on.

"No Ry, I want Gabriella to call me first"

"But why do I have to wait up? Just go over there," Ryan rolled on his stomach and starred at his sister from her bed. The girl didn't speak she just refaced the window and took a deep breath. After a few seconds she raised her hand and waved Ryan off, he stood and walked out of the room dragging his feet along the hardwood floor in the hallway. His shuffling bounced off the walls as the blonde held her phone close to her chest. She waited for the brunette to call but no one ever did……………………

The next morning Sharpay was awakened by the sunlight that shone on her face. She opened her eyes, stretched her arms and clicked off the lamp next to her. Her phone was blinking since the battery wasn't charged and still no message or voicemail from the brunette. Sharpay stood up and walked towards her room door opening it to reveal one of the house maids getting ready to enter.

"Oh miss Evans, I didn't know you were in there, I could come back," the woman said shaking a bit as the blonde told her that the bed wasn't slept in and she'd be taking her shower in a few minutes. The woman smiled before walking down the hall to the girl's parents room. Back into her room the blonde went and snapped her phone onto its charger before walking over to her closet. The area smelled of freshly pressed clothes, a odd steam smell and baked cookies. The smell overwhelmed the blonde who quickly stepped back away from the doors before entering. She pressed her fingers gently over everything he walked past. One row sat pants and another held shirt and skirts, sometimes shorts were in the mix but not often. It was Friday and Sharpay was suppose to be at Gabriella's house cuddling her and kissing her to wake the girl up, this day.

Thinking about the brunette only made Sharpay feel worse. She quickly yanked a swimsuit out of its place on a shelf and trailed over to the bathroom grabbing a short blue jean mini skirt on the way…………………………After her long shower that lasted an hour she pulled on her bikini top and then the bottoms before adding her skirt. The bikini was a very hot pink with rhinestone sparkling over the entire thing. Sharpay grabbed her keys off of her side table and ran down the stairs towards the front door slipping her feet into her pink flip-flops.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked his sister from the front couch. He sat on the thing with his legs crossed and a video game controller in his hands. Kevin laid on his back starring at the game sideways as Sharpay ignored her brother and walked out the door. Her car was no where in sight so she trailed over towards the ten car garage and still nothing.

"Joanne, where's my car?" the blonde asked the gardener as the woman looked up and guided her finger towards the front gate.

"You mother wants the house squeaky clean today so they moved your car and said you should get to washing it," the woman looked back down at her flowers as Sharpay nodded and the sighed. The distance wasn't that far but it sure felt like it to the blonde as she made it to her car. The pink convertible sat at the front gate next to Ryan's black Jaguar. She ignored the busy people and hopped in her car ordering the steel cage to be opened so she could leave.

"Sharpay, honey clean that car," Mrs. Evans yelled near her flower bed as the blonde nodded and pulled away from the house. Her next stop would be the brunette's place.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't want to live here anymore," Gabriella yelled at her mother. The woman was cleaning up the breakfast dishes as Stella starred at her from the island counter. The blonde wore some white Capri's with a bright yellow shirt. Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail and her band sat above her eyebrows as her father handed her something.

"I think you're being over dramatic," John told the brunette as he took a seat next to his daughter.

"You let them stay over? MOM are you listening to me?"

"Yes Gabriella no matter how much I don't want to," Gina said as the brunette raised her hand and sat it next to a stack of cups her mother just cleaned.

"I'm trying really hard to be the sweet little girl you want me to be, but seriously you're driving me insane, you're only thinking about yourself…am I not important to you?"

"Honey you are my world, you're just getting a little….unpredictable, I never had to deal with this before"

"Ahhhhh," Gabriella turned and left the room stumping on every step until she reached the top floor. She walked into her room before slamming her door a few times and plopping down on her bed. The room was extremely bright from the sun, her balcony door sat wide open as the air blew through the room and tossed things around. A vibrating sound entered the brunette's ears and she searched for the cause. Her phone was under her pillow moving a few inches before she raised it. Sharpay's name flashed in different colors as the brunette took a deep breath. The air thickened, her heart began speeding up, and her hands began to sweat as she pressed the talk button. She didn't know if she should tell of the kiss or ignore it all together.

"Oh wow you answered," the blonde aid surprised as Gabriella nodded thinking the girl could see her.

"I thought you wanted me to stay over lat night"

"I did, I was just…occupied"

"With what?"

"Are you mad"

"No, but Gabby you should of called, I stayed up all night for you"

"I'm sorry, I was just….last night was confusing, and my dad left and I just want him to like snatch my mom up and tell her she's doing something extremely stupid and….uh I was pissed because Stella and John stayed over and…" Gabriella watched as a squirrel walked along her banister before she thought about Stella. Was she going to tell the blond or not? That was rushing through her head the entire time she was on the phone. Sharpay waited for something else but nothing came so she decided to speak.

"Gabs you still could of called me, I missed you….and you could of came over my house, Kevin stayed over and I'm pretty sure we never got them back for that battle, we must win the war Gabs," Sharpay pulled in front of the girl's house and hoped out. "Wait did you say they stayed over?"

"Yeah, I feel so unheard, my mom is only looking out for her wants now, and you know what I want?"

"What? ME?"

"That's too but I just really want to shake the crap out of her, she's being stupid"

"Well Gabs I just want you to know.." Sharpay opened the Montezs door and walked in unnoticed by anyone. "That I'm standing right behind you," Sharpay said clicking off her phone as Gabriella turned towards her door. The blonde stood smiling as the brunette stood shocked. Sharpay walked up to Gabriella and starred into her eyes as the brunette shook her head, snapping out of her semi-trans.

"I-I.."

"So, I want to hear about last night and I kinda' need your help with something"

"Ugh do I have to tell you?"

"Please, was it that bad?"

"Oh it wasn't the dinner that has me all crazy"

"Sooo?"

"Shar I'd rather not, at least not right now," Gabriella moved away from the girl and stepped onto her balcony as the blonde followed. They both stood shoulder to shoulder as Sharpay placed her fingers between the brunette's.

"Is it about your dad? Was he going to murder John or something?"

"No, Pay please…look what is it that you need help with?"

"Oh my car, I gotta' clean it, usually I have someone else do it but I just thought that me and you could…"

"You're having something kinky in mind aren't you?," Gabriella asked as Sharpay laughed.

"No, I just want to see you wet….," Sharpay said as the brunette raised her eyebrows. "No the good kind…I think," the blonde looked towards the white hammock as Gabriella nodded.

"So does this mean I need to put on a swimsuit?"

"Uh duh, I mean don't I look hot?"

"Definitely," both girls laughed as Gabriella walked into her room. She searched through a pile of clothes in her drawer as Stella stepped into her room.

"Hey Gabriella, sooo do you want to finish what we started last night?" the girl asked the brunette who jumped and turned towards her. Sharpay stepped into the room after hearing that. Her hands began tingling and her heart felt like it jumped into her throat.

"Finish what?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella turned to her giving her a pitiful face.

"Nothing, get out," the brunette ordered the Stella.

"Hi Sharpay," Stella smiled happily at the other blonde before leaving the room.

"Gabriella"

"Umm we were just doing something with my mom last night, and I really didn't want to," the brunette could feel her heart ach. Something inside of her felt completely wrong when she lied to Sharpay. Her stomach began hurting a bit as well like it was twisting.

"Oh…well maybe you should trip"

"What?"

"So you can put on your bikini," Sharpay said as Gabriella took a deep breath although it made other parts of her ach. She nodded and pulled out a white and pink stripped bikini, walked into the bathroom and changed within a few minutes. She rejoined Sharpay and they both trailed down the stairs hand in hand meeting Gina at the bottom.

"Gabriella what are you doing?" her mother asked starring at the girl who dressed identical to Sharpay.

"I'm going to wash a car, and when I get back hopefully they'll be gone"

"You can't go, I want you to spend some family time…"

"MOM, I'm not a part of their family and neither are you, I don't want to die at a young age from stress, I'll see you later," Gabriella tugged on Sharpay's hand and walked to the girl's car, without turning back.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Back at the Evans house Ryan and Kevin were already scrubbing his car. They stood in their swim shorts holding buckets and plashing it across his car. Sharpay and Gabriella pulled off their skirts and tossed them in the car after raising the roof. Ryan carried a bucket over to the girls and handed it to Gabriella.

"So where's the water hose?" the brunette asked as she began pouring soaps into the bucket before her back chilled. She turned around and spotted Sharpay splashing her with water from the water hose. Screams echoed through the yard as she chased the girl. Sharpay quit spraying the brunette when she reached the dark blue bucket and began filling it with water. Gabriella watched from the pink convertible to see if it was safe to walk from behind it. Sharpay was still pouring water into the pail that the brunette decided to walk up behind her, but was stopped by Ryan tossing a bucket of water from his car. Gabriella raised her hands up close to her neck and spread her fingers as the cool water dripped own her body. Sharpay saw what happened and ran after Ryan who darted towards Kevin.

He placed his hands onto Kevin's shoulders and watched as Sharpay kicked over his filled buckets of water.

"No fair"

"Alls fair in war," Sharpay screamed as Gabriella ran over laughing. Kevin stretched his hands behind him and pulled Ryan closer. Gabriella raised a sponge from one of the wet puddles and grabbed it between her hands as the suds began building up. She strolled over near Sharpay and squeezed the soap onto her back. The blonde turned towards her and placed her arms around the girl's waist, as the brunette's hands wrapped around her neck.

"Get em" Ryan yelled as Sharpay raised Gabriella onto her hips before running with the girl. Kevin laughed and ran along lifting sponges into his hands and launching them from where he stood as he watched Ryan chase after the girls. Sharpay could feel Gabriella skin stick to her back, and around her neck in some spots and slip in others. Ryan was catching up with them and the brunette felt heavier with every few steps.

"I'll be back for you," Sharpay said placing Gabriella onto the hood of her car and pecking her lips before running around her car. Ryan grabbed the brunette's legs and began tugging on her. The next second a cool rush of water covered Ryan's entire body from the water hose his sister held. The brunette laughed and climbed up on the blonde's roof as Kevin grabbed a bucket next to him and ran the short distance to the pink car.

"Ammo," Kevin yelled to Ryan as the boy ran toward his boyfriend shaking. Gabriella was handed the water hose as Sharpay grabbed a few buckets and the brunette began filling the things with water. After the buckets were filled Sharpay handed them to Gabriella who stacked them on the roof. The water hose was tossed onto the ground and Sharpay climbed up next to the brunette. Ryan and Kevin had ten sponges laying in one bucket and a water hose near Kevin's foot.

"Fire," Gabriella yelled as her and Sharpay began splashing water and Kevin and Ryan ran around the car tossing sponges here and there. Gabriella could feel one hit her head and another makes it way on her stomach. As the boys circled the car they picked up the fallen ammo and launched it again.

"Oh no…ahhh we're all out of water," Gabriella yelled as Sharpay faced her. The brunette laid on her back on the roof of the car and covered` her face as soap suds covered her body. Sharpay straddled the girl and leaned into her, covering Gabriella's face with her hands.

"I'll protect you," the blonde whispered into Gabriella's lips as her breath brushed up against them. Not even a second later their lips connected and Ryan and Kevin stopped tossing stuff and starred at them.

"Are they making out?" Kevin asked turning to Ryan.

"Dude that's not a part of war," Ryan called out as he starred at the water hose.

"Girl cool off," a voice echoed from near by. Mrs. Evans had lifted the water hose up and sprayed Sharpay's back as the girl sat up.

"Ah, mom its cold," Sharpay said as Gabriella laughed and covered her face once more. When the water stopped Mrs. Evans spoke again.

"Lets get the suds on the car…and the water please," she spoke before walking towards the main gate. Ryan walked up to his sister's car and starred into her eyes.

"Pay, you win this round, just because that's hot," Ryan pointed as Kevin dumped his remaining sponges with water on top of his boyfriend.

**Guess what I was just watching the Brandy Bunch. Yeah I know right, anyway I wanted to add the car scene in because something needed to be done, for my sake. Many more chapters are to follow and by the end of spring break this story will be over…don't cry. I'll make other stories soon, I really want to give Maddie and London a try as well as Demi and Selena or whatever their names are on television. Anyway more Gabpay's will come and PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and I think me "S" is breaking...darn you Sharpay.**


	17. Guilt

**Awww man Debbiek91121 you gave away the entire plot behind this chapter in your comment..darn you. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this one. I don't know how it'll come out until I'm done so lets see as I go along, I have some things in mind and from the reviews I've been getting even more ideas so thanks everyone and enjoy.**

Sharpay was the first to step into the Evans household, Gabriella stood behind her followed by Kevin and Ryan. They all were dripping wet but the girls made it worse since their long hair dripped on their shoulders and onto the front and back of them. Several maid watched as the four made their way into the kitchen, some of them sighed as other grabbed some towels and walked over to the puddles. The large gold and white room was large enough for at least a hundred people, with enough space to stretch their arms. Sharpay sat on the closest breakfast table chair she could as Ryan opened the fridge. Kevin ran his fingers across a glass jar and starred at its contents. Several different colors of hard candy lined the thing as he plucked one from the jar.

Gabriella watched everyone from her spot in the middle of the room. Her hands were shriveled up liked prunes as she squished each one onto the counter below. Nothing could take her mind of Stella, and not it a good way. That kiss and the force the girl had scared Gabriella, she could still feel everything from the night before. Her eyes fell onto Sharpay who was trying her best not to let her bikini stick to leather seat. The brunette could finally feel that uneasy pain and twisting in her stomach once again. Her fingers were hot so she pulled them away from the counter only to have a stinging sensation replace it.

"Gabs maybe we should change," Sharpay called over to the girl. Nothing came out of the brunette's lips except for a nod. The blonde could since something was wrong by starring into the girl's eyes. They were dull during the morning, and lit up not too long ago and now they looked even less alive, the brunette didn't blink as Ryan tossed her a juice bottle.

"We'll maybe we all should put on something decent," Ryan added as he rolled his eyes.

"Or we all should strip…in separate rooms of course," Kevin beamed as Ryan walked over to him whispering in his ear.

"Come on Gabs," Sharpay called to the brunette who looked up at her and nodded before the blonde walked out of the room and up the stairs. The brunette tugged on Ryan's arm and pulled him away from Kevin who opened his juice and began drinking it.

"Umm Ryan I have to ask you something…or tell you actually, but you have to like….okay well its more like…" Gabriella couldn't get the words out right, was she truly going to tell Ryan before Sharpay?

"Just slow down, what's up?" the blonde boy asked as Gabriella took a deep breath and stared over at Kevin who was guzzling down his drink.

"Promise me that you'll give me the chance to tell Sharpay before you say anything about what I'm going to tell you to her," she rushed out saying as Ryan's eyes widened and he nodded. "Huh…so tell me Ryan, what would you think your sister would do if I told her that…someone. kissed me?"

"That someone better be her…..oh my god, you kissed someone else?"

"No she kissed me…my head is like spinning and my stomach hurts and I really want to throw up, and I think she's definitely going to be pissed that I didn't tell her…but I have to know…"

"Gabriella, you HAVE to tell her, but trust me whoever that someone is, better be far away because she's gonna' kick their ass, like drag them across the floor, break their nose…"

"I get it"

"You should tell her now, and how about we don't tell her that I knew before she did, because that would piss her off even more"

"Great," Gabriella pulled away from the boy and placed her right hand onto her stomach as Sharpay yelled for her to come upstairs. Ryan placed his hand on her back before rubbing it slowly. She pulled away and strolled up the steps one by one until she reached the blonde that was leaning on her doorway. The blonde held a outfit up in her hands that she handed over to the brunette when she walked in. Gabriella plopped onto the bed as Sharpay locked her door.

"Okay so should I wear, this pink shirt with these jeans or…this black shirt with these," Sharpay pulled out two separate outfits and Gabriella pointed towards the black shirt with the jeans.

"Sharpay I really need to tell you something"

"Okay, I need to get out of these wet clothes first"

"No, I need to tell you now before I puke….and if I wait any longer you'll be pissed even more," Gabriella could feel a quick breeze from the balcony as Sharpay walked over and sat on her bed. She sat face to face in front of the brunette as Gabriella looked away.

"Okay go," Sharpay said as the brunette starred into the girl's eyes. Her heart began picking up speed, her stomach churned even more and her hands became extremely sticky.

"Don't get mad"

"Wow when something starts off like that of course I won't get mad," Sharpay said sarcastically.

"Shar.."

"I just want to know," Sharpay was finally feeling sick as well, she didn't know what to expect when Gabriella spoke again.

"Last night"

"Something happened at dinner?"

"No…it was after dinner"

"Something with your dad?"

"No…its about Stella"

"What the hell did that girl do? Don't tell me she stole my number from your phone?"

"No"

"She tried coming over my house?"

"Sharpay she kissed me," Gabriella quickly shouted starring down at her fingers telling of what had happened. The blonde stared straight at the brunette's head and didn't look away. Her face was squished up as she portrayed a confused look before standing.

"She kissed you?," Sharpay asked as Gabriella nodded, she could feel the blonde eyes on her head, she didn't want to look up. Her stomach was still pulling at her insides, she didn't know what to expect. "And you let her?"

"No," Gabriella looked up at the blonde who's eyes looked drained, "I shoved her away."

"What am I suppose to do? Am I suppose to just let this go or am I suppose to smash her face in"

"Shar, don't be so violent"

"Gabriella this isn't violent," the blonde walked over to her jewelry box and tossed it into her wall. A hole took its place as the box fell onto the floor, spreading the jewelry around. "This is violent." The brunette began shaking as Sharpay walked out onto the balcony. Gabriella could only see her back before the blonde came back in and grabbed her clothes. The bathroom slammed with the blonde inside and nothing could be heard but the shower water.

"Gabriella get dressed" Sharpay yelled from behind the door, the brunette starred at the clothes that still sat in her hand before doing what she was told. She carried herself down the hall and took a quick shower, and when she stepped out with her hair dripping and her dark skirt on and bright shirt Sharpay was there to meet her. With keys in hand the blonde grabbed Gabriella's wrist gently tugging the girl down the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house"

"WHY?" Gabriella asked as a panic feeling set in, she didn't really want Sharpay to hurt the girl although she knew the girl kind of deserved it. "Shar what are you going to do"

"I'm just going to talk to her"

"Shar"

"I'm just going to talk to her"

"Sharpay"

"I'm just going to talk to her," the blonde calmly said as she stepped into her car waiting for the brunette to follow.

"I'm not going to let you do this"

"Gabriella get in the car or I'm going to leave you here"

"Are you going to hit her?" Gabriella asked worried.

"Gabriella get in the car"

"Are you going to hit her"

"Please get in the car"

"Sharpay don't hit her"

"Get in the car"

"Shar"

"I'm not going to hit her"

"You promise?"

"Just get in the car"

"Sharpay promise me"

"Get in the car"

"Not if you're going to hit her"

"I'm about to leave"

"Please don't hit her," Gabriella said as Sharpay reached over to open the girl's door. She starred up into Gabriella eyes before pulling the girl down into the car by her arm.

"Put on your seatbelt"

"I'm not going to let you hit her"

"Gabriella I'm not going to let her kiss you and get away with it, and you didn't even tell me and I kissed you," Sharpay spoke as Gabriella looked away and pulled her seatbelt over her shoulder and lap before strapping it in. The car's roof was still up so the blonde drove slowly towards her front gate.

"Sharpay be back before eight," Mrs. Evans said as her daughter stared at her before pulling off. The car grew quiet, the only sounds were from beeping cars outside and the car's tire rubbing against the street. Gabriella watched as Sharpay kept her eyes on the road until they reached her house. Sharpay unbuckled her seat belt and walked over to the brunette's side of the car. The blonde opened the door and reached for Gabriella's hand, but the brunette didn't let her take hers. She took off her seatbelt and looked up at Sharpay.

"You're not going to hit her"

"I'm not"

"You promise"

"….Yes Gabriella I promise," the blonde said as the brunette hopped out of the car. "I'm not just going to hit her, I'm going to punch her, I'm going to kick her, and I'm really going to strangle her, and maybe punch her in the mouth a few times." The Montezs door was shut tight, no sounds echoed from the other end as the blonde pounded on the door. The bell was her next target as she rung it over and over. A while later Sharpay turned to Gabriella who's arms were folded across her chest.

"Do you have your keys?"

"No, and my mom is gone, her car is gone," the brunette said as Sharpay walked towards the garage and sighed.

"Great"

"Now you can't kill the girl"

"Do you not want me to hit her?"

"Sharpay I told you no"

"Then what do you want me to do exactly?"

"I don't know….but if you do hit her, make sure I'm not around," the brunette said as she walked back to the blonde's car, she hopped in and waited for Sharpay to return. Once again the car was quiet as they headed back to the Evans mini-mansion.

**Okay so this is the end of this chapter, I know what's going to happen next so I'll try to post another one today, maybe two more. I didn't know how to make this chapter at first but now it's done. Okay so back to the Evans house, trust me this next chapter will blow you away…I HOPE. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Tonight's the Night

**First off PLEASE REVIEW, open the Review box or something before the story and read along and whenever you want to reply to something put it in the message but don't send it until you're done. I hope you like the chapter and now my back is killing me since I was writing this away from my computer desk.**

When Gabriella and Sharpay re-arrived at her house most of the yard was decorated in blue and gold trimmings. The yard had balloons and ice statues lining the driveway edges, with lights running through the grass. The Evans household had staff running around the place fixing up the hedges and running trimming along the outside wall. As soon a the pink convertible stopped Sharpay hopped out of the car and saw her father standing at the front door.

"Daddy," Sharpay spoke like she did when she was a child. "What's all this for?"

"You mom wants to have a party for some guy that's suppose to be looking at our business in Florida, if it goes well we'll hire him and let him run the East Coast business," Mr. Evans said as Gabriella joined the blonde's side. Everything was buzzing around them, music hummed from the soft speakers and Ryan was standing in the front room with his face crinkled.

"Ryan what's wrong?" Gabriella asked the boy leaving Sharpay's side.

"I have to wear this suit to tonight's, party slash dinner," the boy complained pulling at the collar. He stood in a dark blue suit with a white handkerchief and a gray tie.

"You look hot though," Gabriella added as Ryan smiled and posed in a nearby mirror.

"I do don't I….so what did Sharpay do to Stella? And last time I checked didn't Stella like her?"

"Umm Nothing, and she pretended to like Sharpay so she could get closer to me,"

"Girls are weird"

"And so are boys," the brunette laughed as a maid strolled in a tapped the brunette's shoulder.

"Green, dark blue or gold tonight?" the woman asked Gabriella.

"Green, blue or gold what?"

"Dress"

"Why?"

"For tonight's party, I'm sure the youngest miss Evans wants you to be there," the woman said as Ryan looked over at Gabriella.

"Sure, I guess I can stay…um gold," the brunette said as the woman snapped her fingers and shouted gold. A man ran over to Gabriella with three different designs in his arms. The first dress was long and passed her knees, the "V" neck seemed a bit low but the shoes were to die for. They were gold with several straps criss-crossing the top of the foot. The second dress was gold with rhinestones over almost every inch of the thing, it didn't have straps and was well above the knee, the shoes were a bit plain with a few rhinestones on the edges. The last dress of course was also gold, it held two thin straps that crossed over the neck and fell towards the front and back of the fabric. It was a plain and simple dress that didn't have any rhinestones to it, and the shoes were just as simple. Slip on gold shoes, nothing else added. Gabriella chose the last dress with the first shoes as the woman pulled the things from the man's arms and carried them upstairs.

"So are you excited for this thing?" Ryan asked the girl as her eyebrows raised.

"I don't even know what your parents do in Florida, let alone here and except for Lava Springs I have no idea what they would be hiring someone for," Gabriella said as Sharpay walked into the house.

"Well I don't know why we have to have a party for something that's not worth celebrating"

"Understood," the brunette laughed as Sharpay pushed past the workers and stepped next to her brother.

"So Ry, where's your better half?"

"We're each others better half and he's getting dressed….I think"

"Oh, mom and dad wants us to stay for the party?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Don't know, but you should get dressed, it starts at eight"

"Its only six"

"So…I don't want to be the only dork dressed," Ryan said as Sharpay rolled her eyes and trailed into the kitchen. Gabriella sat on the couch with Ryan who was a bit upset that the television was covered with a painting.

"Are we moving these couches?" the brunette asked as Ryan nodded, and the next second three men came in and lifted the couch with them on it and carried it towards a side room. Gabriella laughed as the men shook the thing playfully as Ryan laid on the back. He always had trouble with these people, he wanted them to put him down or at least give him warning when they would move it. The men sat the couch down in a dark room, it was cold and damp and all the house furniture from the first floor was removed and placed in the room neatly. Nothing sat on anything else and when the men lowered the teens Ryan was the first to pop up.

"Guys for the last time, don't move the couch when I'm on it," the boy snapped as the men nodded and the blonde helped Gabriella up.

"How come your parents never use this room?"

"I don't know, my dad use to have this set up as me and Sharpay's play room as kids, then one day he moved all our stuff into the upstairs room and that was it, no more playroom," Ryan said as Gabriella held his arm tight as they maneuvered through the room towards the door.

"Waste of space if you ask me," the girl said as Ryan agreed. They stepped out of the room and found themselves next to the pool room and game room.

"So you want to go at a game of table soccer?" Ryan asked as Gabriella smiled and nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay stood in the kitchen as she watched three men carry Gabriella and Ryan away on the front couch. She laughed as she sipped on her bottled water. When they were all out of sight she sighed and starred into the backyard. Her mother was directing some people where to sit the stuff they carried, but then she would change her mind and they would move it again.

"Miss Evans gold, dark blue or green," a woman said from behind the girl. Sharpay turned around to spot Kim and a clothes dresser standing behind her.

"Gold," Sharpay replied as the woman told the man to unzip the entire bag he had. A rack of dresses sat in perfect rows so Sharpay just went through them, dragging her fingers along the hems of most of them before she pulled back. "No…I like silver"

"But that is not a choice"

"Make it one," Sharpay snapped before walking towards the hallway Gabriella and Ryan were carried off in but she was stopped by Kevin.

"I hate this suit, doesn't it make my butt look big?" the boy asked as Sharpay giggled and disagreed with him.

"You're hot," she replied. The boy's dark blue suit seemed to be black in color and he wore a gray handkerchief in his pocket and a gray tie. Kevin starred down at what he could see of his outfit and sighed before agreeing with Sharpay. The blonde turned back in the direction Gabriella was and began walking.

"Have you seen Ryan?" the boy asked as Sharpay raised her hand and pointed in the direction she was going. Kevin followed along after catching up with her. The entered a narrow hallway that was barley used by any Evans. The inside pool only sat in its spot for most of the year and when it did get used it would be because of someone's naughty habits. The outside pool had the space they all craved and the game room bored every one of them since they had the room since birth, with a few updates here and there every few years.

"Ha that's my point," Sharpay heard Gabriella yell. She walked into the bright red and brown room that held tons of games and saw the brunette flicking a pole back and forth below her.

"I wanna' play," Gabriella whined as Kevin jumped in.

"Me too," he said as Ryan waved the boy to be on his team.

"No me and you Ryan against Sharpay and Kevin," the brunette said as everyone agreed and walked to their sides. Gabriella placed the ball in the middle and Ryan began to count down from five and with a flick of one pole, the little soccer men kicked the ball and the game was on. Sharpay was the best at this game, Ryan forgot since they haven't played the thing in months and he himself was second to her skills, but every time Sharpay flicked her little man to kick the ball it would hit one of Gabriella's soccer men. The brunette would smile and Sharpay would stare at her as if it was against the rules to stop the moving object. The game went on for quite some time and neither of them seemed to pay attention because a loud voice rang over a speaker.

"Sharpay…Ryan, the party will start in one hour, Gabriella and Kevin please get dressed," the voice said before the speaker came on again. "Gabriella and Sharpay please get dressed, Ryan and Kevin the party starts in a hour, everyone please be ready." The brunette didn't listen at the message as much as everyone else so she rolled the knob on her side of the table and her little soccer man knocked the ball into the other teams hole and won the game.

"YES" Gabriella screamed as Ryan looked down at the table. Sharpay watched as the brunette checked in their last point.

"No fair"

"Oh I think so," the brunette replies as she high fived Ryan before Sharpay ran around the table. When she saw this movement Gabriella ran towards the battling cage that had a large net covering the cage from the rest of the house.

"I'm going to kill you Montez," Sharpay screamed as the brunette darted behind a pacman game. Ryan yelled and chased after his sister.

"Hey that's my partner, we won, don't be a sore loser,"

"And she's my partner so back off," Kevin yelled as he chased after Ryan. When Sharpay was close enough to Gabriella the brunette popped up and kissed the girl as fast as she could before turning around and running in the other direction. Sharpay pulled Gabriella back by the wrist and smiled in her face as the brunette struggled to get away. Ryan wrapped his fingers around Sharpay's waist as he tried lifting her up away from the brunette but then Kevin grabbed him, doing the same. Gabriella used her free hand to pluck Sharpay's fingers from around her arm and ran behind Kevin tickling his sides. The boy fell down onto his back but not before pulling Ryan down with him. Sharpay was still tightly latched to her brother so she fell on top of him. Gabriella held her stomach as she laughed before Ryan let the blonde go and the girl reached up and pulled the brunette into her lap. Sharpay sat straight up as Gabriella fell on her in a ninety degree angle.

"I'm captured," Gabriella shouted as Sharpay grabbed the brunette's face and kissed her as Ryan sat up and pulled Sharpay by the arms. Her lips broke contact with her girlfriends and Ryan stood up and began dragging the girl backwards. Kevin saw what was no happening and ran to save Sharpay. He pulled her legs and tugged on her backwards as Ryan tugged on her arms to go forward. Pretty soon the blonde was up in the air and she was being pulled from each end.

"Okay guys stop," Gabriella said as she wrapped her frail arms around Sharpay's waist and Kevin lowered the blonde's legs before Ryan let her arms go. They all laughed as Mrs. Evan appeared in the doorway.

"Sharpay, Gabriella, please get dressed guests will be here in exactly fifty minutes," the woman said before turning around and walking away.

"Well I guess its time to go mingle with the losers after getting dressed," Sharpay said before Ryan agreed. Both girls left the room before the boys noticed that they just played in their suits.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella stood in her dress watching as people entered the party downstairs, from Sharpay's balcony. The blonde was looking for the perfect earrings to match her and Gabriella's dresses.

"Looks like this man is a big deal…him and this party," Gabriella said as she placed her fist into her chin.

"I guess….I hate when my parents force us to mingle at these things"

"But don't you like to blend in? This is the high life right?"

"No…I want to travel, I don't want to stay in New Mexico forever, and I want to be famous, that's the high life," Sharpay walked next to Gabriella and leaned on the same banister before holding up a pair of gold studded earrings. "For you my love."

"Thanks," Gabriella happily took the jewelry and began placing them in her ears.

"After this party tonight….I think I want to stay at your place"

"Stella won't be there"

"…I think I'm getting over the whole beating up Stella thing"

"Good, because she's not worth it"

"Yeah, I know….besides…" Sharpay quit speaking and starred over the front gate. "Is that your mom's van?" the girl asked pointing in the dark.

"I don't know, I can't see that far, and how come you get to have a silver dress?"

"I just have my ways," Sharpay smiled before placing a diamond necklace in Gabriella's hands. The brunette didn't take her eyes off of it as Sharpay placed her right hand on the girl's shoulder and turned her around. She pushed away the brunette's chocolate locks and wrapped an identical necklace around her neck before returning the hair to its once perfect position.

"Okay put mine on please," Sharpay said as she pushed her on hair onto her shoulder and waited for Gabriella to place the thing on her. When the brunette snapped out of her awe for the necklace she placed Sharpay's onto her neck and after she snapped it Sharpay screamed.

"What?" the brunette asked hopping away as Sharpay grabbed her arm and pointed towards the girl's mother.

"Your mom, and she's here with him…and her," Sharpay eyes Stella as they stepped into the Evans house.

"She didn't even tell me about this"

"Maybe she knew you'd be here, but lets focus on the issue at hand"

"And what's that?"

"Stella," the both of them answered at the same time. Sharpay watched as everyone disappeared into the house. A loud knock made it t Sharpay's door before Kim walked into the room.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Evans but your mother wants you and Gabriella down stairs immediately, all the guests have arrives," Kim said as Sharpay nodded and Gabriella walked out in front of her. At the tops of the stairs they could see that the house was crowded and the only teens at the party would be them and the other workers children.

"Pay don't go and look for trouble"

" I won't," the blonde said as Kim lead them downstairs. Mrs. Evans began speaking about stuff that Sharpay really didn't care to listen to because she met Stella's eyes. The blonde waved at her and smiled but Sharpay didn't believe her little tricks anymore and she waited for the room to clear before she walked up to the girl. Gabriella didn't see the blonde leave and when the crowd disappeared Sharpay was gone.

"Hi Stella,"

"Hey Sharpay, you look really hot tonight"

"Uh huh, yeah you too, so what's new?"

"Nothing"

"Really?"

"Hi Sharpay, I've met you before John…John Richards…Gabriella's mom's boyfriend," the man said as Sharpay shook her head.

"Nope sorry I don't remember, so Stella…" the blonde went on as John walked away rejoining Mrs. Montez.

"Yeah"

"You know I heard something awful just a few hours ago?"

"What?"

"That you kissed my girlfriend, I mean of course you didn't right?" Sharpay wanted to hear the girl's response but she wasn't prepared for what was coming out next.

"Yeah so, she kissed me and you know what, she liked it, besides I like you as well, I mean but Gabriella's a brunette and when our parents get a little closer…I'll be with her every night, and you'll be out of the picture," Stella turned and picked up a drink from a steal tray as Sharpay watched her.

"So Gabriella kissed you?"

"No but it doesn't matter she liked it anyway," Stella smiled behind her glass before taking a sip. Sharpay watched as the girl lowered the thing to her side before she reached over and lifted the glass up and tilted its contents on the girl. She raised her hand and made a fist before she slammed it down onto Stella's shoulder. The blonde went down holding it before tears escaped her.

"BITCH," Sharpay screamed before her foot connected with the girl's stomach and her hand fell onto the girl's arm again. She didn't want to punch her face but before she knew she pulled her hand back and forced it down as hard as she could. It connected with the girl's nose before Ryan pulled his sister off of the girl. Stella screamed and kicked but Sharpay was already out of the room. Gabriella made her way into the kitchen without seeing Sharpay pass her and starred at Stella who was crying on the ground.

"Oh god are you okay?" the brunette asked hovering above the girl as people helped her up. Her hand stayed close to her nose and stomach as Gabriella turned to look if she could spot her girlfriend. Stella swung at Gabriella when she wasn't looking but her hand only locked with the back of the brunette's hair, pulling it away from her neck, her fingers did however wrap around the diamond necklace and it snapped sending the sparkling pieces flying everywhere. Most of them landed on the floor beneath the girl's feet but other ends flew at the wall and some went in the punch bowl. Gabriella grabbed her head checking herself as Stella was pulled out of the room onto a nearby chair. A loud thud was heard from another room as Gabriella twirled around and began shaking as her mother stormed into the room, walking past her and into the following area. John followed along with other people, Gabriella was fine but she couldn't believe her mom didn't stop to ask her what was going on. The brunette made her way out of the room and up the Evans stairs. She left her necklace and all its pieces where they fell and made her way into Sharpay's room.

She spotted the blonde getting calmed down by Ryan and Kevin, both boys were pacing as Gabriella walked over to Sharpay. She sat next to the girl and leaned into her shoulder as tears fell down her cheeks.

**Okay so yeah, I was going to let Gabriella's mom smack John for a reason I won't mention since I didn't want the story to end just yet. There are a few more things I have to close up in the story and it'll be over…waa, I think there may only be three more chapters but I'm trying to come up with ideas to keep it going for a bit longer. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. Aftermath

**Sorry I know I did it again, where I forgot to update on time, but the thing is I took my little cousin/sister out for a sister day or whatever. We went to build a bear and a children's museum, we had fun but anyway I didn't know where this chapter was going, but I think I have an idea now. Also I was running out of ideas at first so I added some flashback stuff…I hope you guys like it. Two chapters will come back to back tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW. Also as a little bonus if you go back to the end of chapter 17 and read the last line that Gabriella says and then the end of 18 when Sharpay finds Stella in the party..I didn't even know that I added that stuff in there. The part when Ggabriella was like "If you do hit her make sure I'm not around," and then Sharpay walks away without Gabriella's noticing at the party, I screamed at that and its my story...**

Neither Gabriella nor Sharpay spoke as Ryan and Kevin paced around the room. The noise downstairs echoed as the blonde sighed and laid on her back.

"Shar I told you not to hit the girl"

"I didn't, I punched her, kicked her and placed her drink right where it should have been, on that horrible outfit," the blonde beamed before her brother stopped by the bed.

"Mom's coming," Ryan said as the girl reached for a pillow to hide under. The first plush one she lifted she rushed to cover her face with it. Gabriella placed her hand on her burning neck as a loud knock and rapid pound came to the white door. No one spoke as the door continued to shake before Mrs. Evans screamed.

"SHARPAY EVANS…open this door right now before I get the key," the woman shouted as Gabriella leaned back next to her girlfriend. Kevin stared at Ryan who wanted to see if his sister would open it. She didn't move, her eyes stayed on the ceiling as she rubbed her right hand with her left one. "I just want to talk to you"

"Mom I don't want to, not right now," Sharpay sat up knowing the woman would persist.

"Fine, KIM," the woman yelled as Gabriella turned to the blonde who hopped up and ran to her balcony.

"Lets go," Sharpay whispered as Ryan watched his sister grip her white wooden ladder that hid under the vines that grew up parts of the house.

"You're in a dress," Ryan told his sister who ignored him who began scaling the house. Gabriella followed with her dress blowing in the wind, crashing against her legs. Ryan rolled his eyes and tugged on Kevin to follow, soon they were all on the ground. The house was buzzing with everyone trying to console Stella. They could hear her cries as they ran towards the front gate.

"Shar where are we going?" Ryan asked his sister as she ignored him and waved to the man at the front gate to open the door. They all began walking down the sidewalk as someone yelled.

"SHARPAY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? I WANT TO TALK TO YOU…NOW," Mrs. Evans screamed as her children and their lovers walked into the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So man what are you going to do? I mean kids are like….gross," Troy laughed as he tossed his basketball to Chad. Neither boy shot for a basket they just forced it into the gate before re-catching it. Troy's phone rung with the oddest sound Chad had ever heard which he could barley make out. The brunette boy rushed near his house and grabbed his phone off his step.

"Talk to me"

"Hey its Gabriella"

"Where are you, this isn't your number"

"No duh Troy, look I need you to come and pick me and Sharpay…(Ryan yelled him and Kevin in the background)…from near the Evans mansion"

"What? Oh no not this time Gabriella unless there's something in it for me"

" Just please come get us"

"Fine," the boy called through the phone before hanging up. "Chad lets go, we've got something to do."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gabriella," Sharpay called to the brunette next to her.

"Yeah"

"Where's your necklace"

"She broke it"

"She?.....Stella?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't get the pieces"

"That thing cost…you know what, it doesn't matter…I just want to kill her more than ever now"

"You shouldn't"

"Why are you trying to protect her"

"I'm not, but I don't want you to let her destroy you"

"Trust me she won't"

"Acting like this you already have," Gabriella sat on a tennis bench and closed her eyes. Ryan watched the quiet streets as Kevin lifted pebbled from a nearby pond into his hands and chucked them into the thing, the water made a small patting noise before it engulfed the hard object.

"Well I didn't get to see Sharpay hit the girl, does your hand hurt?" Kevin asked the blonde who nodded before joining Gabriella.

"You know mom has to be pissed and its not even about Stella, the fact is we ruined yet another party," Ryan pulled up a tennis ball and began bouncing it a few times. After he got bored he lifted another and then another, pretty soon her was juggling the balls and bouncing them in and out of his hands.

"Its not my fault, that bitch asked for it, and I have a weird urge to knock her down a flight of stairs," Sharpay turned to Gabriella who's fingers were still pressed hard against her skin. The brunette barley listened to either blonde as they spoke between each other.

"I mean take this party for example, you hit Stella in the face, the last party mom found out you and Gabriella were dating, and the party before that she found out about me and Kevin," Ryan dropped the objects that sat in his hand and ran over to Kevin. The boy was still tossing rocks into the water.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Mom was always cool with it Shar, but pretty soon he elegant Evans family will be known as the disaster family, we're the only ones who can turn a perfectly normal party into a brawl, you just better hope the girl doesn't press charges"

"I wish she would, I should press some against her"

"For what?"

"I don't know….oh for violating my relationship by forcing herself on my girlfriend," Ryan turned away from the girl as Gabriella rubbed the top of her phone between her hands. The thing vibrated a few times before stopping, then a few seconds later it rung again.

"Its my mom," the girl said as Sharpay looked into the brunette's hand. No one spoke, the night air was chilled, the sky was dark and only the moon was visible. The pond water sparkled as the moon hit it, and the pebbled that skipped along its waters created beautiful ripples that expanded before disappearing.

"I think my hand's broken," Sharpay said raising her arm in front of her and examining her fingers. Her skin was a bit red in some spots mainly her knuckles but nothing was extremely damaged. Gabriella placed her hand over the blonde's and turned it over and over before rubbing her fingers over the sore spots. The blonde jumped the first time the girl caressed her hand but after a while the pain in her hand mixed in with the tender and tingling feeling of Gabriella's touch.

"So where are we going," Ryan asked his sister for a second time that night, his eyes were on her once again as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I just don't want to go home right now, when that party clears, we can go back," the blonde said as Gabriella pulled her legs up and folded them, sitting Indian style in her fancy dress.

"You know usually rich people are in the house by now," a voice echoed from behind the group of teens. Everyone turned around to spot Troy and Chad standing near a broke down truck.

"Seriously Troy…" Ryan used his index finger to point to the boy's truck but he ignore the blonde and strolled on over to Gabriella and Sharpay.

"So once again you girls need my help, this is exactly why I don't associate myself with lesbians, there always in some kind of trouble," after Troy spoke those words he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. The blonde sitting next to him had shoved her already sore first into his arm. Troy cupped his shoulder and began whimpering as everyone stood.

"We need to hang out until the tension dies down," Gabriella said before she leaned into Troy's arm. Her head connected with his sore shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he was facing away from her but he retrieved the feeling that he once had when he first saw her the first day at East High.

_Troy stood as his locker watching Chad twirl his basketball which read "Danforth" around on his finger. A sudden heat shot through his body before a chill connected with his spine and he froze. Chad dropped his ball and the boy still didn't move, it was like he was paralyzed. As soon as he turned around a brunette strolled passed him with her head close to a class schedule. Her hair swung back and forth as she walked and her curls never once fell out of place, he knew they must have been natural._

Troy turned his head slightly towards Gabriella before Sharpay pulled the girl's wrist. The next thing the boy could remember was everyone was standing at his truck."Okay this time Sharpay you and Gabby are in the back," Chad cried out as the blonde waved her hand at him and hopped in the passenger seat. Gabriella chuckled before hopping on Sharpay's lap. Ryan and Kevin had already placed themselves in the back cargo hold and Chad starred at the boys with pitiful eyes.

"Just get in," Troy told the boy as his friend hopped in the back with his face in knots. The ride that they took seemed to go on forever because none of them knew where they were going. Troy decided to head back to his house and no one objected.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Chad passed his basketball to Troy who raised his arms up to catch it but missed when Kevin knocked it out of his way. Ryan grabbed the ball and shot it into the hoop screaming when it went into the basket.

"Dude the folks are asleep," Troy said as he popped Chad's head for not getting the ball. Sharpay and Gabriella sat in the boy's grass cuddling up under one of the well known EAST HIGH blankets that the school gave to its students for a fee of one hundred dollars. Gabriella sat in front of Sharpay with the girl's arms wrapped around her waist. The brunette held the cover's ends between her own fingers. They both just sat watching the boys run back and forth playing ball, it was weird to see them like this since at school Ryan and Kevin would be outcast by Chad and Troy. Sharpay raised her hand into Gabriella's as the brunette once again caressed the girl's fingers. When Troy saw them like that he always remembered back when he'd first seen them together, it really did break his heart.

_Gabriella slammed her locker door as Troy began walking up to her. The hall was pretty empty since it was after school and whoever had activities were already in them. The floor seemed to make him slip as he tried using a good pace to catch up with the girl. He wanted to walk up behind her and lift her off the ground by her waist, he considered them great friends but he wanted to be more. His hands were already sweating, his heart pounded and echoed in his ear, and his stomach turned as he stood a few lockers away from the girl. Then like out of nowhere a chipper high voice called out to the brunette._

_"Hi Gabriella," the blonde said as Troy stopped in his tracks, it was just Sharpay but he didn't want the girl who he was pretty sure had a crush on him, see him ask out someone else out. Gabriella turned to face Sharpay and gave the girl a huge smile. The brunette leaned back onto her locker as Sharpay pressed her lips close to the girl's ear. Gabriella giggled as the blonde moved back and starred into her eyes. Troy didn't know what to think about his mix feelings of seeing the girls like that. Sharpay pressed her lips over Gabriella's, the brunette didn't pull back and the blonde seemed to be use to doing it. Troy felt sick, he swore someone just kicked him in the stomach, he turned around and turned the corner only to look back one last time. This time both girl's were heading his way with their fingers intertwined. Gabriella slid her fingers away from the blonde's as she studied the boy's hurt expression. Sharpay was hurt as well because Gabriella let go._

"Umm love birds, lets have one more game, and lets mix it up, we'll say Ryan, Gabriella and I, against Chad, Kevin and Sharpay," Troy said as the girls faced each other and nodded. Troy placed his hand in front of Gabriella who happily took it and stood up before she helped Sharpay to her feet. "First one to thirty wins," Troy shouted out before the teams separated. Neither Sharpay nor Gabriella took in the fact that they were still in their dress clothes, although Ryan and Kevin were as well, they didn't have to worry about their clothed blowing up in the wind and exposing parts of their bodies.

**Okay I don't really like this chapter but that's because I was stuck. If you want me to add more flashback stuff just say so because I guess that can show you a lot of stuff before the story even began, if that makes any since. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed because you guys give me the power to continue to make more chapters. And I know I've said this before but as a straight writer its fun to just break outside of the box and write lesbian stuff and since I love Vanessa and Ashley, like I really do Love them, writing them together seems so natural to me. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Its time to face the music

**First off thanks a lot to Zanessababy a new member to fanfiction who has been reading my stories, I'm super excited that I inspired you for your name. Vanessa inspired me for mine. Because it was going to be VanessaBabyV but then I decided to add the first initial to my name in there. My friend is beginning to make fun of me by saying, "You know you want to kiss Vanessa.." anyway off of that matter thanks a lot for replying and getting inspired to create a account and name your account after mine, I'm all giddy now. Okay guys I'm thinking its Saturday in the story but I totally forgot, if not can someone please tell me what day it is. Enjoy this chapter because I know I'm going to love writing it.**

No one could remember much from last night except the fact that Sharpay slammed her fist against Stella's face. Ryan was asleep on the large sofa with his feet touching the floor, his neck was pressed against the arm rest and his lap was covered by a small blanket. Gabriella laid on the same couch stretched out, her feet place comfortably on the boy's lap. Sharpay was in the fetal position on a nearby reclining chair, her hair covered most of her face as the sun tried desperately to touch it. Kevin was awake watching television with Troy and Chad on the floor as they all ate cereal and watched football. It was tivoed of course from the Sunday before but neither boy seemed to care.

"So Kev, if I may call you that, you're petty good at basketball I never knew a …..well I didn't think you could play," Troy placed his spoon into his bowl before lifting a large amount of Captain Crunch up to his mouth.

"Well no one ever asked if I could play, everyone assumes that since I'm a gay guy then.."

"Don't use the word gay here, we can only use lesbian because if you haven't noticed I am one, I love girls," Troy said as Chad pulled his basketball closer to his chest before shaking his head. A soft rustling sound came from behind the boys who all turned around to see Gabriella opening her eyes. Her dress was high on her thigh but she barley noticed as she sat up. Kevin raised his hands up to his leg and pressed down on his own clothes as the brunette starred down at herself and did the same. Troy smiled before standing up to his feet and walking over to her side.

"So Gabriella, how did you sleep," the boy asked the girl as she took in her environment. Last night she walked into the Bolton's residence just for a little while to watch a movie, everything else went blank.

"I stayed all night?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded and slid his arm around her waist. The girl didn't pull back immediately since she'd just waken up and her eyes were still adjusting to the bright room.

"Everyone stayed over, the folks aren't up yet but umm maybe everyone should leave before then," Troy instructed as the girl swatted his hand and turned to her girlfriend who was still sleep in an awkward position. Gabriella shoved Troy off the couch and pressed her elbow into the sofa arm before placing her fist on her chin. She watched as Sharpay slept although she could barley see the girl under her hair. It seemed as if her eyes were beginning to burn into the blonde because the girl began twisting before she shook her hair away from her face. Most of the strands still clung to the blonde's face since the sun made her sweat a bit.

"Morning sunshine," Gabriella called over to the girl but no sound came from the blonde. Troy took his spot next to Chad once more as the brunette slowly pulled her feet away from Ryan. The house was eerily quiet except for the constant sounds of shouts from the television screen. "Maybe we should get going," Gabriella said as Ryan turned back to her.

"Nah I was kidding, my mom woke up earlier and saw you guys here before she left for work," the brunette boy said as he guzzled down the milk in his bowl.

"How gentlemanly of you," Kevin said to Troy as Chad joined in and slurped down his milk as well. Gabriella could see through the house curtains that the sun was high in the sky, the flowers were in full bloom and Troy's truck threw off the entire scenery.

"So what's the plans for today?" Chad spoke to the girl but Gabriella's attention was completely distracted. She had already stood up and strolled over to the window. Her dress was tight against her body since it turned during the night. She pulled and tugged on the thing into it went back into place. Her reflection showed a slight red streak on her neck where the necklace once sat.

"Oh God look, please tell me that I don't have a red mark on me," the brunette asked as Kevin starred at her. He could barley make out her figure since she was in the sun, but once she moved closer the thing was at least a half an inch wide and three inches long. Kevin nodded to imply that there was one and Gabriella turned to Sharpay.

"Pay get up," the brunette ordered but the blonde didn't move. A few more tried but the blonde was still in her place.

"Sad isn't it," Troy laughed before his eyes was back on the game. Gabriella's first move was to sit on the couch's arm and tap on the blonde's shoulder, she did so but the blonde still didn't budge. She then pressed her face as close to the girl's hair as she could without bumping into the tangled mess and whispered to her but still nothing. So Gabriella finally made her way into the same chair as the blonde. Since the two of them were quite petite they could both fit although it was slightly harder since Sharpay was still curled up. Gabriella cleared away the blonde's hair from her face and saw the girl was merely faking to be asleep.

"I'm going to kill you Pay," the brunette said as Sharpay laughed and pulled the girl into her lap. Troy faced them but once they got a little close he turned around. He loved the girl on girl action stuff but if it didn't have to deal with Gabriella then he wouldn't feel so sick and maybe he'd just watch. A few minutes later Ryan awoke to Kevin poking at his arm. The boy's face was just a few inched away from his and his other hand was across his thigh.

"Finally we can go," Kevin said as Ryan sat up and starred at the back of Chad and Troy's heads. They were talking to Gabriella and Sharpay outside.

"Wow we stayed over? When I did try to get with Troy he always pushed me away," Ryan laughed as Kevin rolled his eyes and helped the boy up. They strolled outside as the sun beamed on their faces hard.

"Fuck how hot is it out here?" Ryan asked as everyone starred at him. "Sorry, it's a morning reaction."

"Troy I need to use your phone," Sharpay said as Gabriella pressed her phone up to the girl's face. The blonde happily excepted it and dialed a number too long for anyone else to recognize.

"CHAD DANFORTH," a loud voice rung out through the streets. Taylor was running over to the boy as fast as she could. The boy watched her for a while before darting back into Troy's house.

"Hey Tay," Gabriella said to her friend who waved and rushed after the fleeing boy.

"What's that about?" Troy wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't think I want to be Chad right now," Gabriella replied.

.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Stella sat on Gabriella's bed with an icepack sitting on her nose. Mrs. Montez had just brought her a large glass of orange juice when John stepped into the room.

"She can't just hit my little girl and get away with it," John complained as Gina watched him pace the room.

"Well none of us saw Sharpay hit the girl. Are you sure it was her?" Gina asked as Stella nodded.

"That's all the proof I need"

"But what about your new job? If you bring this up to the Evans again today maybe they'll reconsider you especially if you're trying to press charges against their only daughter"

"Oh its not just Sharpay that I'm going to press charges against," John sat on Gabriella's bed and starred down at Stella's face. It was red and puffy around her nose, and scratches and other things covered her neck.

"Gabriella had nothing to do with this"

"No? Gina she kissed Stella and then she must have told her girlfriend a lie that made her want to attack my daughter, and the thing is I didn't even know that was Sharpay Evans, I just thought she was a girl named Sharpay, not my bosses daughter," John stood up and strolled towards the brunette's balcony before looking out. "She has to be controlled Gina, every since I knew her she's been out of control, she's not the angel you said she was, I haven't seen her listen to you once."

"Its not Gabriella's fault, maybe I should just speak to her"

"Hello she didn't even answer your calls or texts, she knows what she did was wrong," John pushed the balcony doors open and walked to the banister. "I'm telling you Gigi all we have to do is cut her off from that girl, take her phone, nail her doors shut, take and pick her up from school and…how does she get up here?" John examined everything around the balcony but couldn't find any access to it besides the house.

"I've never seen Sharpay up on the balcony," Gina starred at Stella who sat up and removed her ice-pack.

"I'll find out how she gets in here, I just need to rest right now," the blonde said as her father walked off the balcony and closed the door.

"I don't think Gabriella wants anyone in her room, and leaving you in here as long as I did might make her even more upset"

"Look Gabriella doesn't listen, privacy is the least thing she needs," John lowered his daughter back down on the bed and placed the ice-pack on her nose.

"Keep the door open," Gina said giving in before following the man out. Stella nodded and listened for the clear before she moved around. Photos of Gabriella outlined her back wall and dressers, with a few mixed in with Sharpay.

"Not anymore," Stella cried out before she opened the back of a nearby photo frame. With her nail she began cutting around Sharpay's face and plucking the picture from its spot. All that was left was Gabriella and another person's body with no head. Stella re-closed the picture and placed it back in its spot before her nose began pounding. It was already burning and she chose not to look at it in the mirror. She knew that it was big and ugly. After a few minutes more with ice on her nose she walked out onto the balcony and studied the surrounding area. She gripped a branch on a nearby tree and pulled on it before letting it go. The thing was sturdy and it didn't make a crackling sound once.

"So do you climb trees miss Evans?" Stella began speaking to herself as a loud ringing came from down the stairs. She rushed back into the room and hopped on the brunette's bed as Mrs. Montez ran passed the door and towards a nearby phone. The ringing stopped and whispers were heard from the hall. John rejoined his daughter and starred at her.

"Do you want to press charges?" the man asked as Stella placed her index finger up to her chin as if she was thinking. Surprisingly her answer was no, her father didn't argue and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………

A large black limo pulled up in front of Troy's house. A man stepped out in a all black suit and everyone recognized him as one of the Evans limo drivers. They were barley used since the kids drove themselves everywhere and the folks only used the limos for guests or airport trips.

"Miss Evans," the man spoke clearly as he opened the back door. Kim one of the house cleaners and part-time nanny was sitting waiting for everyone.

"Great," Sharpay exclaimed as Gabriella placed her phone in her purse and followed Sharpay to the car. Chad was now at the mercy of Taylor on his friend's porch, Troy was watching with excitement as the girl poked the boy and knocked his ball from his arms.

"Your mother would like to speak to you miss," Kim said as Sharpay waved her hand along and passed the woman. Gabriella followed, and then Kevin and Ryan. The inside seemed a bit dull to Sharpay. Blue lights outlined the top, white leather seats clashed with the dark appliances such as the mini fridge and television. "To the mansion," the woman said as Gabriella leaned over to Sharpay.

"I think I should be getting home," the brunette watched as Sharpay sighed.

"I'll take you later, right now I need you when I reach the dragon," Sharpay laughed as the brunette nodded and placed her head on the girl's shoulder. Ryan dug in the fridge as Kevin starred at Kim.

"Don't you ever go home?" the woman asked the boy who rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink from Ryan.

**Okay so hopefully I'll post the next chapter before midnight my time, if not I'm sorry but another one will be up before daylight…hummm. PLEASE REVIEW. OH and one day I will fix errors but I have other stuff for school next week to do.**


	21. Untouched

**Okay guys I know we all hate Stella but I decided to give her a chapter of her own. I'm going to let you guys know what went on between Sharpay at home in the next chapter as a flashback but I just remembered a song that I wanted to get out, please enjoy this chapter. Gabriella will be present but mainly at the end but Stella will fantasize about her so get ready. (Untouched by the Veronicas) Also I've got bad news that my best friend's little cousin might…I don't even want to say the word because his leukemia won't go away, he had treatment twice and when it came back it got worse, I don't know but I'm really not trying to cry and stress out.**

Stella once again removed her ice-pack from her nose before walking up to Gabriella's full body mirror. She didn't like the large red bump that sat on her face so she walked into the brunette's bathroom to look for makeup. Her and Gabriella's skin tones were a bit off since the brunette had a permanent tan to her but Stella thought she could work with it. Nothing was out of the cabinets until the blonde walked in there. She reached for a few items before opening them and starring in at the contents. Powders were the main things the girl had except for a few eye shadows. The blonde placed her finger over the powder pad and tapped it with her index. She rubbed her fingers together just to see the stuff on her hand disappear.

After everything she just did she only used a few things on her nose, it was still a bit swollen but everything was covered up well. Gina and John were heard from downstairs talking back and forth, quite loudly as if they were arguing, maybe they were but Stella didn't care. She closed the brunette's door as quietly as she could before turning around and flicking on the light. Her eyes were drawn onto the brunette's name that sat on a nearby wall. It was in bright blue and another was in green but only the letter "G" sat there.

"Lets see what your taste in music is," Stella said to herself as she grabbed a few stacks of CD's shuffling through them with her thumb. She forced a few away from the front end but nothing seemed to pop put at her until she saw something by a twin group. Her eyes lit up as she spotted her favorite song. A nearby radio was cut on and the disc was inserted but Stella was then struggling with turning it to the CD side. After a few tries she finally turned to the right spot. She stood in the middle of the room in a long pair of Gabriella's pink pajamas. She ran to the bed and hopped on it as the song played but before she danced along she reached for a photo of the brunette and kissed its lips. The large 8x10 photo was never the same again, it was smeared in make-up and lip-gloss that both belonged to the brunette.

The music began to blare from the speakers,"_ I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
Lalalala-ahlalala, I can,La-la-la-la-la-la, I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, Don't stop,"_ Stella placed Gabriella's picture up to her chest before placing it back to her face. She caressed the photo's cheeks. _"Gimme gimme gimme what you got got, 'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more more,"_ Stella kissed the photo one last time before she laid down on the bed and imagined things. When that line played she thought about Gabriella standing in front of her with her bright smile, standing only in her underwear but stripping down to nothing. "_Don't even talk about the consequence, 'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_," Stella closed her eyes and began smiling as her imagined Gabriella began dancing in front of her naked. Her skin was perfect, smooth to the touch with her hair falling over her perfectly creamy breast.

"_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think, 'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind, I'll never ever let you leave me, I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye)," _The blonde imagined herself wrapping her arms around the brunette's expose waist, pulling her in for a gentle kiss, less forceful when she did it the last time. She hugged on a pillow as she thought about this, then she remembered the feeling of desperation she had. Every kiss was vital to her living, the sweet soft, and passionate kiss was needed in order for survival. "_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you."_

Next Stella raised her hands up the brunette's waist, stretching her fingers across the girl's bare back. Rubbing her hand up slowly and pulling them back down only to have them connect with the girl's firm breast.

"_Untouched-oh  
And I need you so much  
See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take t-take take take time time," _Stella forced her hand onto the imagined Gabriella's face and pressed their lips together hard. Then one hand was put into the girl's hair pulling down on one of her smooth and curly locks, never once breaking the kiss. Moans escaped the brunette's mouth as a smile played over Stella's face.

"_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Gimme gimme gimme all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of wanting more a-more more," _The blonde flipped onto her stomach to demonstrate her taking over the brunette who was once above her. Their breast rubbing against each others, creating a tingling feeling that flew through the entire body.

"_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)" _Stella used her hand to caress the pillow below her that in her head was Gabriella. The brunette was struggling to get free but Stella just used one of her hands to hold both of the girl's hands in her arms. Her other hand freely made its journey down the brunette's body.

"_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you," _The brunette's breast was passed up, that wasn't her destination, she worker her fingers down, pressing against the pillow as if it was the girl's skin itself touching her own.

"_Untouched-oh, untouched  
Untouched-oh  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched-oh  
Alalalala alalalala," _Stella stalled when she touched the bottom of her own pans, imagining that it indeed was Gabriella's body, who's underwear magically appeared on her body. She ran her fingers along the outer lining as the brunette closed her eyes and moaned even louder. Then with a swift movement of her had she tossed the brunette's underwear to the side and her own pants went down her legs, just a few inches away from her knees.

"_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you,"_ Another swift movement and Stella imagined Gabriella to push her fingers into her harder. Stella did these motions to herself, her body warmed up with a chill on her backside as she pressed her fingers harder into herself.

"I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been goin' crazy from the moment I met you," Slushing sounds shot from her body but it sounded like music t her ears, the imagined Gabriella begged for more, pleading and crying just a bit for the impact to come more forceful. It did but this time another finger entered and another. Stella could barley hold herself together anymore as she opened her eyes to see the photo of Gabriella staring at her. A smile played across her lips as her entire body shook, a chill shot through her, a tingling sensation and a small whisper that went, "I knew you'd like it." "_Untouched, Untouched, Untouched._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella walked into her house as her mother stood up in front of her.

"Honey we're going to talk about last night, and we're going to do it now, not on your own time, we're on mine now," Gina called out to her daughter who rolled her eyes and nodded. "You are not, this is not a option, you are not going to see Sharpay, you are not going to talk to her, and you are not going to miss school anymore because of her."

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" Gabriella questioned the woman in front of her. John joined her side as the brunette chuckled and walked up the stairs to her room. The door was locked and music was playing. Gabriella looked down at her mother who didn't know what to say or do. The brunette reached over towards a photo of herself that hung on the wall and plucked a room key from behind it. When her door opened she spotted Stella laying under her cover with her eyes closed and a picture of the brunette in her arms.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Gabriella screamed as she darted for the girl. John and Gina ran up the stairs by then and Stella hopped out of the bed, she managed to fully clothe herself before anyone had even entered the room. "She's in my room?" Gabriella tuned to her mother looking hurt. "Mom, my room?" the brunette said once again before her mother walked up to her. Gabriella forced her shoulder away when her mother touched her and she began screaming. "GET OUT." Everyone did as she was told, Stella dropped her picture and was out of the room in a few seconds flat. Gabriella ran to her door and locked it before turning to her room.

"Everything is tainted," she cried out as tears ran down her cheeks. The next thing she knew all her things were on the floor. She had began with her covers, tossing them onto the floor and stumping on them, next her photos in her room met the wall as glass shattered, she had had it. Her mother and no one else seemed to care, except Sharpay but the blonde wasn't there. After it all the brunette walked to a corner and sat down pulling her knees close and falling down onto the floor crying, nothing was worth it anymore.

**Honestly I was not shooting for this but it turned out a little too hot, okay but we're back to hating her even more now…love Gabriella though. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	22. Broken Hearts

**Umm this is a bit heart pulling I guess. I didn't know it was going to go like this…wow, anyway I still don't know where this story will end. I have homework up the wazoo that I need to do, I have stories for class to type as well. I'm going to the store now but hopefully another chapter will be posted. I want to know what happens…weird huh?**

Sharpay stared into her body mirror all night, she laid flat on her back looking at the thing that only sat a few feet away. Her breathing was a bit off and dried up tears covered her cheeks. A silently knock came to her door but she didn't answer it, and soon someone walked in. Her eyes stayed on her mirror as Kim handed her the diamonds from Gabriella's necklace.

"These are the only ones I could find," the woman said as Sharpay guided her eyes up to the woman before turning back to her reflection. Her stomach growled but eating didn't feel like an option at that moment. Kim watched the girl for a while before placing the jewels on the night stand and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Loud ringing noises from yesterday's argument echoed in her head over and over, but that wasn't what had the blonde so upset.

_The limo driver pulled up in front of the Evans household and got out to open the door. _

_"I really think I should go home," Gabriella said as the blonde stared out the window, she could see her mother waiting at the door with her arms crossed and her face disarranged. _

_"Come on Gabs, I need you for this," Sharpay said as the brunette followed the girl from the car. Ryan and Kevin watched as the girls made their way up to the house before they attempted to even exit the vehicle. Nothing was heard from the blonde woman as the girls passed her, then Ryan and Kevin strolled in behind them. When the door was shut and locked by Kim Mrs. Evans began speaking._

_"Last night was one of the most embarrassing times in my life, besides the other times, but this one tops that list," the woman turned on her heels to stare at Sharpay before looking away. The blonde grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled the girl closer. "I was humiliated and another party was ruined and it was once again by you Sharpay," her mother faced the girl._

_"Mom it wasn't my fault"_

_"Oh really? Some of the people said they saw you hit the girl"_

_"Well that part is true but there is a very good reason for it," the blonde said as her mother laughed._

_"There is no reason in hell why you should act like that at one of my events, but it seems like you and Ryan find if funny to embarrass this family"_

_"Mom that's not true, the other times were as important as this one,"_

_"Right," Ryan added as his mother finally faced him, and then Kevin and Gabriella._

_"Maybe you two should go, because this is a family matter"_

_"I'd rather have Gabriella stay here," Sharpay said as the brunette looked away from the girl's mother._

_"And I want her out, this goes for you as well Kevin," the woman grew angry as neither teen moved._

_"Mom can I speak now?" Sharpay asked as her mother trailed off into another room before walking back in front of the kids._

_"No, I'm not done, Kevin….Gabriella please leave, I'm not upset with you two but I'd like to speak to my children alone," the woman spoke as Kim reopened the front door. Kevin nodded before leaving Ryan's side but Sharpay's fingers were tightly gripped to the brunette's hand. "Gabriella?"_

_"I would leave you see but…," Gabriella used her freehand to point down to Sharpay's grip as the woman stumped._

_"Sharpay let her leave"_

_"No you have to listen to me first"_

_"You're not the adult here"_

_"And neither are you half the time, I'm going to tell you what happened but if you don't listen to me, I won't listen to you," the blonde watched as her mother's face turned a pinkish red._

_"Fine"_

_"Stella deserved to be hit, she kissed Gabriella…and hello we don't let things like that go," Sharpay told the woman as Rachel's eyes grew big. She turned to face the brunette who nodded in agreement._

_"So this is because of you?"_

_"Mom if Stella didn't hit on my girlfriend then maybe…"_

_"Sharpay we don't resort to violence," Rachel watched as Gabriella's hand slipped free from the blonde's. Ryan didn't know why he was still in the room, the conservation went from him and his sister to just the girls._

_"Can I go?" Ryan asked as his mother nodded._

_"To your room"_

_"What did do?"_

_"You left with your sister, and neither of you answered my calls, to your room," the woman said once more as Ryan obeyed. "This is ridiculous, just because Stella kissed Gabriella you decided to punch her at my party?"_

_"Huh yeah sure mom, that's why, where's dad I can't talk to you anymore?" Sharpay asked as her mother ignored her._

_"Gabriella…"the woman spoke as the brunette turned to Rachel. "Did you tell Sharpay this knowing she'd ruin my day?"_

_"No, in fact I told Sharpay to just drop it, but whatever she does I have to stick by her, no matter how stupid I think it was," the brunette replied as Sharpay turned to her before rolling her eyes._

_"You see even the girl who you say started this told you to drop it, why must you do this to me? Are you trying to make us look like a horrible family?" Mrs. Evans stopped speaking when Steve walked into the room._

_"Pumpkin you don't have to listen to your mother right now, she's still upset," the man said before Sharpay nodded and grabbed Gabriella's arm, leading the brunette u the stairs to her room._

_"No I want Gabriella to go home…" Rachel turned to her husband and spoke, "great you're always undermining me."_

_"No I just don't want you taking your anger out on the kids."_

_"But my party"_

_"I'm sorry about it, but it was my party as well and whatever Sharpay did I'm sure it was for a reason, you can't just go around blowing your steam out at everyone," Steve walked towards the front door and grabbed the knob. "I'm heading out and I don't want to hear anything else about that party, its in the past, what's done is done, there's no turning back now," and with that Mr. Evans left the house._

_Sharpay sat on her bed glaring at Gabriella. The brunette leaned on the closed room door frowning at the blonde. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like forever, the room was quiet and everything echoed when they moved._

_"What was I suppose to say, yeah I encourage you to hit the girl?"_

_"No but you should of took my side"_

_'Sharpay I'm always on your side no matter what"_

_"Well it sure didn't feel like it"_

_"I'm sorry," Gabriella made her way over to the blonde before sitting side by side with her. _

_"Don't be, I really know where we stand now"_

_"What does that suppose to mean," the brunette asked but the blonde didn't say anything she just crawled back towards her headboard. "Shar..?"_

_"Maybe you should just go home"_

_"….fine, aren't you going to take me?" the brunette watched as Sharpay's eyes looked onto hers. She didn't know why but a bad feeling made its way into her heart. _

_"I really don't feel like driving right now"_

_"What did I do?"_

_"Nothing, I just don't want to drive"_

_"I came here because of you, and you promised you'd take me home"_

_"Well I changed my mind"_

_"Sharpay you're mad because of something stupid, or at nothing at all"_

_"Gabriella please just don't"_

_"How am I suppose to get home?" Gabriella was now sitting Indian style at the end of Sharpay's feet starring at her head on. _

_"I don't know, Troy? Or Dave the limo driver," Sharpay didn't have any feeling in her voice the brunette crawled up to the girl and sat in her lap._

_"Pay whatever I did wrong I'm sorry, next time I won't answer anything your mom asks," the brunette ran her fingers through the blonde's hair a few times before Sharpay raised her own arm to removed the girl's hand. Gabriella sighed and pressed her lips over the blonde's once before hopping down onto the floor. "Pay I'll call you later, its best not to go to bed mad," the brunette said as Sharpay turned away from the girl and faced her mirror. In a few seconds the brunette was out of the girl's sight, her heart ached and a few tears trickled down onto her cheeks. Kim strolled into the room._

_"I found some of these laying around," the woman showed three diamonds from Gabriella's necklace. Sharpay didn't speak as the woman walked back out of the room with them in her hands. "I'll look for more."_

Sharpay stood up and ran her fingers through the jewels on her side. Many were missing but Kim collected the majority of them through the night. The blonde turned to her side and starred at a picture of Gabriella before rubbing her fingers across the buttons. She was stupid and mad at nothing, and now Gabriella might be at home crying because she didn't call and apologize that night, they both might of went to bed angry, and for what reason? The blonde pressed the speaker button and spoke into it.

"Call Gabriella.." she said before the woman on the phone repeated…_calling Gabriella._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The brunette had her eyes shut tight, she didn't leave her room all night and her back was aching from sitting in the same corner for more than ten hours. Nothing was heard in the house except for her mother speaking on the phone, then the brunette heard her own phone ringing. She watched it from the distance until it vibrated and fell onto the floor, then it stopped. It began again, shaking and flashing different colors but Gabriella still didn't move. Her heart was beating fast because somehow she knew it was Sharpay but she really didn't want to talk to the girl, but then again she did. Finally she stretched her legs out and whined a bit as her knees popped and ached. They too was in the same spot all night, pressed up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She forced herself to stand before crawling over to the phone.

She plucked the thing into her fingers and at the last ring she pressed the green little phone on one of the buttons.

"Hello?" she spoke as her voice cracked.

"Baby I'm sorry.."

"………………"

"Gabriella?" the blonde spoke as she waited for an answer, Gabriella just took the time to slow down her breathing, her heart was jumping with joy as her pain melted away.

"Shar I think we should talk," Gabriella said before the blonde nodded thinking the girl could see her. Just then the brunette hung up her phone without another word. Sharpay pulled her glitz phone away from her ear and starred at the ended message that flashed reading ten seconds. That was a record in her book. Then before she closed her phone she texted the girl something.

_Gabby I'm sorry, I was stupid, and if you want to talk about yesterday then that's fine. I know we went an entire day without speaking and I'm sorry..please don't be mad. I love you…_

_From: Sharpay_

**Don't cry guys…everything is fine…I hope anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter…PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Look out it's Troy

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and to our newest reviewer ****beverlie4055, I'm glad you are enjoying my story, its great to write for people who'd actually give you feedback. Well enjoy this chapter I know I did.**

Gabriella sat at the kitchen island table silently as her mother watched her from the sink. Gina was sipping slowly on a cup of coffee, tapping her fingers onto the side of the glass, and breathing more rhythmically with the clock on the wall. Her daughter's face was dull and a bit lifeless, with a dash of joy somewhere mixed in it. The brunette plucked a few things off of her plate before biting down onto some of the food her mother made. Gina broke the silence by walking over to the girl.

"We should have a mother daughter day, just to get to know each other," the woman said as her daughter stared into her eyes. Gabriella stayed quiet as she bit into her toast and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Sounds like fun right?"

"Sure, its just I have to meet Sharpay somewhere," the brunette spoke before grabbing her orange juice between her fingers.

"But you're always with her, I need to know my little girl again," the woman said as Gabriella pushed her food away from her and grabbed her glass as she moved out of her chair.

"No mom, you need to know yourself again," the brunette said before walking out of the room and towards the front door. Gina stood at the table glaring at her daughter's left over food. The door echoed as it closed and the woman still didn't move, but as soon as her phone rang she checked the caller id. Her hand raised to answer the thing but she ignored it and walked into the living room, grabbing a book on the shelf before cracking open the spine. She hummed as the phone rung, and when it stopped so did she.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan sat on the marble steps watching as his mother ordered a few people around downstairs. Sharpay finally opened her door for the first time in a little over twenty four hours. The blonde boy was about to get up but his sister mouthed him to stay where he was. She crawled over to him and sat next to him.

"What's mom arguing about?" the girl asked as her brother shrugged his shoulders. It felt like they were kids again, listening to their mother complain about stuff to the help while they secretly listened from the steps. Although they were much older now it would be moments like this that made them remember their childhood.

"So, I didn't want to piss you off more last night so I kinda stayed away, are you okay?" Ryan asked his sister who nodded.

"I was stupid Ry, but I'm definitely going to make it up to Gabriella BIG TIME," the blonde stood up before looking down at her brother. Nothing else came from him so she spoke once more. "You know this is the first morning I've seen you without Kevin, he's like my best guy friend…besides you of course," Sharpay laughed and walked away from the boy and back into her room of solitude. Mrs. Evans still spoke loudly to her workers, but this time Ryan walked away and headed to the nearest phone before dialing his all too familiar digits.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella sat on her front steps pressing her feet onto the smooth cool concrete, shoes in hand. The sun was a bit less hot today and the air was cool and refreshing. The brunette leaned back on her hands as clouds rolled by. Birds chirped from a nearby tree and car zoomed by on the side road. The brunette could feel her hair rub up against her elbows as the wind blew. Then out of nowhere a horn came from the street. She raised her head to look over and spotted Troy in his truck.

"Wanna' hang?" he asked the girl as she told him no, so he parked his car and walked over.

"I said no,"

"Yeah but I thought if we were at your house we wouldn't be hanging, we'd be chillin" Troy laughed as Gabriella shook her head and sat Indian style on the steps. "So where's Sharpay, you guys are like hip prone"

"She's at home"

"Oh…wow this is the first time in forever that I've actually got to see you alone," the boy chuckled as Gabriella nodded and faced him.

"She should be here soon though"

"Great…so why are you not with her?"

"I live here that's why"

"Yeah but that's never stopped you before"

"I know, but my mom is kinda' freaking out about us spending so much time together so I thought I'd come home for a bit"

"Right," Troy raised his eyebrow and nudged the girl's shoulder. "What's really up?"

"Nothing"

"Gabriella I know I haven't been around you a lot but I still know when something's wrong, come on spill," Troy waited until the girl slid her shoes onto her feet.

"Okay, but lets take a walk," the brunette said as Troy beamed happily helping her up.

"So…"

"Well I think Sharpay was a bit stressed out with her mom for sort of yelling at her yesterday morning"

"About what"

"Oh I forgot you don't know…..Sharpay hit Stella at her mom's party"

"What?" Troy's eyes widened as he studied the girl.

"That's because I told Sharpay, Stella kissed me"

"What?"

"Yeah, I told her not to hit the girl but…"

"Oh so the new girl gets to kiss you but I can't?" Troy cut the girl off as they made it to the end of the block. Gabriella stopped and folded her arms across her chest as she watched the boy make faces.

"I didn't let her do anything," Gabriella defended as Troy pouted.

"So but she still kissed you"

"Yeah but it was more like she forced me to kiss her"

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No…and honestly," the brunette moved again, crossing the street to the other side as the boy followed closely to her side. "I was a bit scared," Gabriella let her arms fall to her side before placing one through Troy's.

"She scared you?"

"And not only that, the fact that Sharpay hit her scares me"

"Why? She defended you"

"Yeah I know, but I told her not to hit the girl"

"So if I never listened to you when you said don't kiss you and I did it, who'd be pissed then?" Troy asked as Gabriella pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"That's different, we're talking about physical violence, and the fact that Sharpay got so upset with her mom that she took it out on me"

"She hit you?"

"NO," Gabriella shook her head and spoke as Troy took a breath of relief. "Its just she told me to go home, and I did but she promised to take me…its confusing"

"So are you two still fighting"

"No, never fight, I just agree and stay away from arguments"

"Gabriella if you do that now do you now you're giving her more control over your life then you'll have, she'll notice that you don't want to fight and to get her way she will," they both crossed another street to head back in the direction of the girl's house.

"But I don't want to fight, I love her…fighting is just stupid and pointless and it solves nothing," the brunette sighed.

"Yeah but giving her what she wants doesn't solve anything either, I mean…do you think kissing me would solve my problems? No, they would only complicate them"

"Troy I'm not going to kiss you so drop it"

"Well no harm in trying," they both arrived back at the brunette's house just to spot a bright pink convertible in front of the girl's house. "Great Sharpay's here?" Troy whined as Gabriella nodded, following the boy to her house.

"I hope she didn't go inside," Gabriella noticed that the girl was nowhere in sight. She strolled over to her house and walked in as Troy stood on the steps. "Come with me."

"Don't mind if I do," Troy followed the girl into the house. Gina was still on the couch reading her book so Gabriella looked up to her room.

"Is Sharpay upstairs?"

"I don't know," Gina said as calmly as she could, she turned to her daughter to spot Troy next to her. "I haven't seen you in forever Mr. Bolton.

"Hi Mrs. Montez," the boy said as Gabriella tugged on him to go to her room. The blonde was still no where in sight. "Maybe she didn't come in"

"Back outside then," Gabriella called out as the boy followed her. They both looked around for the blonde but the girl was still nowhere in sight.

"So what happened to your room, did a tornado hit it?"

"No, I was upset"

"Oh, so you destroyed it?"

"I guess you can say that," with those last words Sharpay came from around the corner in a bright blue summer dress with white flowers. Her hair was loosely curled with a clip holding back a few side strands to the back.

"Hey, I was looking for you, your mom said you went around the block….oh hey Troy," Sharpay rushed out her words as she smiled at Gabriella. Just seeing the girl made her heart flutter. The brunette in front of her wore a white ruffled mini skirt that matched her flip-flops and top. The only color on the girl was her two light blue bracelets.

"So Sharpay, what's up?"

"Nothing really," the blonde faces Gabriella and studied her. She didn't know why she felt so weirdly excited to see the girl today but maybe that was the aftermath of doing something completely stupid, or not talking to the girl for a whole day, but whatever the case she was thrilled to be next to her again.

"Well maybe I should go now," Troy said as he leaned over to hug the brunette, his lips lingered on her cheeks as the girl laughed before he pulled away. Sharpay watched the boy leave ad drive away before her eyes went back on her girlfriend.

"Gabby I was stupid and I know that"

"Uh huh"

"So how about we go out today so I can make it up to you, I mean school's tomorrow and I just want to be on better terms with you"

"Shar you always are"

"Yeah but I was still stupid for who knows what, so wherever you want to go, we'll go"

"Shar you don't have to do this, I know you were stressed"

"…………"

"But if you insist, lets go shopping," Gabriella beamed as the blonde nodded and walked up to the girl.

"One thing first"

"What?" Gabriella asked as the blonde smiled and stepped into her before placing her lips onto the girl's. Then just as fast as it happened Sharpay pulled away and Gabriella blushed.

"Okay now we can go"

"Right," Gabriella laughed as the two of them made it to the car. When the brunette sat down she heard a loud bark from the back seat. "Boi?" Gabriella looked back, she hadn't seen the dog in a long time. She tapped her knees with her hand and he plopped into her lap. She strapped her seatbelt over her lap as Sharpay hopped in.

"I thought you'd might like to see him again," Sharpay said as the brunette turned to her.

"Yeah but where was he?"

"Honestly I have no idea, Ryan brought him to me this morning after my mom got done fussing with the help"

"Oh, how is Kevin and your brother?"

"Don't know, I think Ryan went over his house not too long ago," the blonde drove down the street as Gabriella placed her right arm out of the car and created wave motions with her hand. The blonde faced her and smiled without the girl noticing her.

"We should go to the beach," Sharpay smiled as Gabriella turned to her and nodded.

**Okay I have a lot of homework to get done before Monday so this will be the only update for today, hopefully two will follow tomorrow and I'm really trying to end it now, just because when I get off of spring break it might be a little hard to update everyday.**


	24. Accidents Happen

**I think I put enough cute moments in this to hold you guys over until chapter twenty five, This is the longest story I've ever created and its all thanks to the awesome reviewers and readers, I love you guys. Also I made this one longer because I only updated once yesterday sorry guys…homework.**

Gabriella twisted her fingers around Boi's hair, plucking a few strands up before smoothing them down. The wind tossed her hair backwards but a few strands still managed to rub up against her cheeks. Sharpay was heading towards the local mall, she was surprised that since she got back a week ago that it wasn't her first stop. Through her rear view mirror she would glance over at Gabriella who's eyes stayed on the small dog below her. The music from the radio was drowned out by the brunette's laughter when the dog continued to rub his head against her hand.

"So maybe we could shop for two hours and then go to the beach, or we could shop as long as we want and head to the beach later, just before the sun sets," the blonde sort of questioned as she gave the girl options. Gabriella used her left hand to brush her flying strands of hair away from her face before facing Sharpay.

"Whatever works for you," the girl said as Sharpay nodded and went back to driving. Troy told the brunette to not always agree with the blonde but giving the girl her total control was the number one rule on the boy's list of what not to do. Gabriella didn't say anything as the blonde drove in circles looking for a parking spot before she rolled up to a man and pointed to an employee's only spot.

"Sharpay Evans," the girl said as the man nodded and rushed over to the sign. He flipped though a few things in a box before removing the first one from the pole and placing up one that read, "Evans."

"This isn't normal, you know whenever we move out of here, you can't possibly assume that everyone will know that you're an Evans," Gabriella told the blonde who nodded.

"Yeah, but I can enjoy it for now, and who said that I want to leave New Mexico, I like it here, besides there's nothing beyond this place that I want"

"What about me?"

"You're here"

"Yeah Shar for now, but when the time comes for college next year, I don't want to stay stuck in New Mexico"

"Why? Gabby everyone's here, your mom"

"Uh huh"

"Okay but I mean, I'll be here"

"And I want to be here as well but Stanford is something I wanted since birth practically"

"I know….wait is that where you want to go to school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Gabs, I can't be that far away from you"

"And I don't want to be that far away from you, they have a very good drama school in California"

"I've never thought about any place besides Juilliard and here, and I'm looking more towards here now but that's because I didn't know you wanted to head to Stanford," Sharpay parked her car and starred over at the girl. Gabriella didn't say anything else she just grabbed Boi and his carrying bag. Sharpay watched the girl hop out of the car.

"So that's it?" Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded walking over to her side of the car and reaching for the blonde's hand.

"Shar we have time to figure it all out, lets just have fun," Gabriella said as the blonde nodded before accepting the brunette's hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ryan?" Kevin asked as he peered out of his side window. His house was a one story flat with large windows and a huge yard. Kevin enjoyed it a lot since he lived only with his father and younger brother, and they rarely even fought.

"Hey"

"Hey, I didn't know you were actually coming over, I thought it was a joke or something"

"No I never joke when it comes to you"

"Oh, good," Kevin grabbed Ryan's hand and lead the boy to his room. Inside sat a large bed towards a far wall. It was decorated in all black sheets and dark blue pillows. The walls were white covered with many horizontal shelves with action figures covering every inch. The floor was hardwood with a large dark blue rectangle reaching from one end to the next. A huge photo of Ryan and Kevin sat above the boy's bed, it was obviously enlarged.

"Wow, you've changed a lot of stuff," Ryan said as he ran his fingers along the action figures closet to him.

"Yeah, my dad and little bro just brought me some new stuff so I had to add it to my collection."

"I see, wow"

"So how's your mom?"

"Good I guess, she's done yelling at the help for now"

"Was she mad at me or something"

"What? No she was just upset with Sharpay, for a second I thought she was going to direct most of her attention on me"

"You had a relief huh?"

"Yeah," Ryan hopped onto the boy's bed and laid on his back before turning to his side. He placed his head into his palm as his elbow pressed hard into the bed below. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, what's your sister doing today?"

"She's hanging out with Gabriella all day, she feels a bit guilty for brushing the girl off yesterday"

"She did?"

"Yeah, it's a long story"

"I've got nothing but time"

"Okay," Ryan patted the bed next to him as Kevin walked over and leaned back. His head was a few inches away from Ryan's as the blonde told Kevin what went on.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I want this, and this, and this," Sharpay grabbed things off the rack in a hurry as Gabriella watched her. The brunette chuckled a bit before looking at pants on a shelf. Nothing seemed to pop out at her until she walked into the lingerie section. She usually wouldn't look at stuff like that but a bright green matching outfit popped out at her. The bottoms were practically see-through with little bows running around the top. The shirt was shaped like a bra with bows hanging down on a string. The brunette stared at the thing for a long time until someone cleared their voice.

"Hello, do you need any help today?" a tall woman around five nine spoke to the brunette. Gabriella blushed and shy-ed away a bit as the woman rubbed her fingers along the thin fabric. "This is the best quality, are you looking for yourself or someone else?" The woman asked as Gabriella turned towards Sharpay. The blonde was still pulling things onto her arm but the brunette could definitely imagine the girl in it.

"Umm," the brunette pressed her folded arms tightly close to her as the woman took notice.

"Is this your first time buying something like this?"

"Oh I was just looking," Gabriella quickly answered as the woman pulled up other things. Gabriella couldn't help but turn red in the cheeks, sex seemed a bit more open to her but not this much, she was in a public store, in front of people who she felt could imagine her naked in that outfit. A sudden rush of heat flowed through the girl's body as Sharpay spoke from behind her.

"That's hot," the blonde said as the woman turned toward her.

"Can I help you miss?" the woman said as the Sharpay starred at the woman's name tag which read, "_Hannah."_

"Oh I'm with her," Sharpay pointed to the brunette, Gabriella couldn't help herself now, she slowly turned towards Sharpay with a sad puppy dog face that looked pitiful. "Gabs its fine, I think it's cute, you should totally get it," the blonde smiled as the brunette shook her head no and turned towards the store doors. Her eyes stayed there a while until Sharpay placed her fingers through her hands. Hannah the store owner smiled a bit but didn't let it show to her customers.

"So will you be purchasing this miss?" Hannah asked before Sharpay used her free hand filled with clothes on her arm to turn Gabriella's face towards hers. They locked eyes and the brunette felt even more embarrassed now, sure Sharpay had seen her naked but it felt completely awkward to be standing in a lingerie isle holding the girl's hand, when sex a few weeks ago felt so distant. Sharpay turned and poked out her bottom lip as the brunette smiled.

"Sure, we'll take it," the blonde raised what was in her arms over to the woman who collected the green outfit and trailed over to the cash machine.

"Shar I don't think I want that"

"No but I do, I mean I want you to have it"

"I'm not going to wear that," Gabriella said as the girl rolled her eyes and pulled the brunette to the counter.

"Cash, check or charge?" Hannah asked as Sharpay raised her credit card. "That'll do"

"If it makes you feel any better if you wear yours I'll wear mine…maybe, because you know sometimes I can't wait to strip," Sharpay laughed as Hannah smiled shaking her head. Gabriella noticed the woman and pulled her hand away from Sharpay's before placing them up to her face smiling into them. "What I'm serious"

"That's the thing, I know," Gabriella said laughing by now, her hands away from her face as Boi begins bouncing in his bag on the brunette's arm. Sharpay collected the three bags in her left arm and ran her fingers through Gabriella's right hand. They locked each other's fingers in place by closing their own before walking out of the store.

"So, I have swim wear in my trunk, although that sound strangely odd," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Ooo Ice-cream," the brunette beamed as she tugged on Sharpay to follow. Boi was now hopping in his bag crazier than ever so Sharpay was handed the dog to sit at the table as the brunette ordered some ice-cream.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Not everyone deals with things the same way Chad" Troy told his friend as they sat outside of Taylor's.

"I'm just saying, you still like Gabriella, that's great and all for friends but you can't love the girl Troy, she's in love with someone else"

"Yeah but there was a time when I thought we both were on the same page, I was wrong"

"Yeah, so move on dude, but then again unless you want to get a girl attached to you for life, stay away," Chad laughed as Taylor walked out onto the porch with Kelsi.

"So where are we going exactly?" Troy asked everyone as Taylor happily answered.

"The beach."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella placed her spoon into her sherbet ice-cream as Sharpay frowned, they didn't have her favorite, chocolate caramel, although the brunette told the girl it was her nanny's recipe. The brunette slowly pulled her spoon up to her lips before licking around the edges. Sharpay just watched the girl as her bags sat in one chair and Boi and his bag sat in another.

"Want some?" Gabriella asked the brunette who said no but the brunette didn't take no for an answer, she took what was left on her spoon and placed it in front of Sharpay.

"Gabs I don't want any, besides I hate sherbet"

"Yeah but its Gabriella flavored, the best there is," the brunette smiled as Sharpay licked what was left on the spoon before smiling.

"You're right, Gabby flavored is the best"

"Well duh," both girl laughed before a all too familiar person was seen walking through the mall.

"Stella," Sharpay said as Gabriella turned to see where the girl was starring. After spotting the blonde the brunette stood placing her hand through Sharpay's.

"Lets just go Shar"

"Yeah," the girl said pushing her revenge idea to the side.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Sharpay drove down a long sandy road Gabriella ran her fingers across different swim wear. None of the bikinis seemed like her and she really didn't want to wear something identical to Sharpay's but within the next few minutes she gave in and went with the all yellow with white stripes swimsuit.

"Go," Sharpay called out to the girl as she raised her car's roof. Gabriella slid under one of Sharpay's East High blankets and began changing. Neither girl wanted to step foot in a public restroom not even in dire circumstances unless they were dragged in there, even though this was a high class beach it was still public and people would do weird things on them. It was pretty clean but germs are extremely hard to see. Gabriella slid her underwear down her leg without removing her skirt. Sharpay held up one end of the blanket to block the window and the other side was pressed against the brunette's back. Once her underwear mad it to the floor Gabriella placed her bikini bottom's on and tied the sides. Sharpay released the blanket as the brunette ran her fingers under her shirt and wrapped her top around her neck. Sharpay was never a real pro at that so she tried her best to change. After ten long minutes of struggling she was dressed.

Sharpay removed her sun dress and slid on a pair of shorts as Gabriella just removed her shirt and left her skirt on. They hopped from the car with Boi on his leash and headed down to the rocks. The beach was a few short feet away but the girls wanted to just sit for a while.

"Okay now the real apology," Sharpay said as her and Gabriella sat close to the water.

"Pay I get it you're sorry"

"Yeah but I was stupid, almost a jerk but very stupid, and I promise to never let my mother's stupid….huh caring remarks get to me," Sharpay raised Boi into her lap as Gabriella nodded and leaned onto the blonde's shoulder.

" So school's tomorrow, I think I have decathlon practice all week after school until six," Gabriella spoke as Sharpay slid her right arm over her leg and onto Gabriella's left thigh. The brunette shook a bit before relaxing.

"Maybe I could watch you…wait I've got drama all week"

"We'll find a way," Gabriella smiled as Sharpay nodded and Boi barked. He starred over towards the beach wagging his tail.

"YO GABRIELLA," a familiar brunette boy yelled. The girl stared over the water to see Troy swimming on his back.

"It's a small world if we all always meet up," Gabriella laughed as Sharpay nodded before removing her hand away from the girl. "Come on lets swim," the brunette said as the blonde nodded. They stood walking down towards the beach as they were greeted by Taylor and Kelsi in the sand.

"Oh wow look its Blondie and that brunette's one," Taylor chuckled as her friend hugged her and pulled back.

"So why are you guys here?"

"The same as you Gabs to soak in the sun and swim, well sun for them and nothing for me," Taylor joked before climbing back under her large umbrella. Sharpay watched as Chad and Troy stood in the water running back and forth splashing people. They were joined by Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor.

"Well we're going to swim, can you watch Boi?" Gabriella asked the girl's as they nodded. The brunette slid her skirt away from her as Sharpay did the same with her shorts. They walked side by side down towards the water. Gabriella walked in slowly, on step at a time, the weather was hot but the water was cool. Then out of no where Troy leaped up and grabbed Gabriella under her legs and head and carried her deeper into the water.

"No put me down," the girl cried out yet laughing at the same time. Sharpay tired to catch Troy but the boy was already close to dumping the brunette. Zeke grabbed Sharpay's waist and took her out, but he could barley make it far since she fought with him the entire time. Troy had let the water reach his shoulders and Gabriella's entire back in his arms before letting the girl go. She went under, holding her breath and her eyes shut tightly, just then the boy grabbed her by her waist and lifted her. His arms wrapped round her waist as she held his neck and he walked further into the water.

"Seriously Troy, take me back," Gabriella said as her smile faded, she knew how to swim but the entire dumping thing was always a bit scary to her, because you never knew if you'd hit something and never come back up. Troy raised Gabriella higher onto him as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling their bodies closer together. Her breast pressed against his chest and it almost felt that it was skin on skin because of how thin the water made everything. Troy raised his hands onto the girl's back before he shoved his feet into the water and went backwards floating. Gabriella was on top of him still holding on tightly as the boy laughed and paddled backwards. Zeke began splashing the blonde next to him as she covered her eyes from the water. When the boy was done she opened them only to have a hard body knock into hers. Gabriella had wrapped her arms around the girl's waist from behind.

Her breast pressing against the blonde's back which made her shiver hard because the feeling was already on her spine. Gabriella's wet hair floated around the both of them before it rubbed up against Sharpay's chin. Gabriella's arms stuck to the brunette's wet skin like glue to paper. Every time either of them moved a squeaking or popping sound would occur.

"Gabs I can't keep the two of us up," Sharpay said before she went down purposefully to have Gabriella let go, the brunette did so but when the blonde rose back up the girl was in front of her this time. Gabriella smiled as Sharpay did the same before the brunette wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and pulled herself into her more. She hopped up a bit before wrapping her legs around the blonde who quickly held the girl's leg up with her right hand and the other on the girl's waist. The small space that was between them seemed to warm up and Gabriella leaned into the blonde's lips. Troy saw this and signaled Chad to follow him over. Sharpay was the first to close her eyes as Gabriella hovered her lips around the blonde's for a few seconds before pressing them gently into the girl's. Then the brunette raised her arms to brush away some of the girl's hair before grabbing her cheeks. She pressed even harder onto the girl's lips.

"Get em'" Troy screamed as Chad and himself dived under the water and reached for both of the girl's legs. They didn't know Gabriella was on the girl so when they tripped Sharpay Gabriella went backwards and the blonde went straight down. Troy stood laughing as Chad helped Sharpay up. Then they all scanned the water for Gabriella but the girl wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay stood in one spot circling her area before Troy and Chad stopped laughing and dove back into the water. They were only in at least five feet of water but the waves were picking up. When Troy and Chad came back up with no Gabriella, Sharpay went into the water, it was a bit clear but seemed to be fogged from the waves. Then the girl saw dark hair and she reached for it but the brunette stood up. Sharpay followed her out of the water and the girl was holding her head catching her breath. Troy swam up to the girl wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Fuck Gabs, I'm soooo sorry, that's a pretty big cut," the boy could see blood coming from the girl's head but he wasn't sure where exactly. Sharpay quickly swatted Troy away before wrapping her arms around the brunette and walking with her slowly towards the more shallow end. With every step it seemed like more blood left the girl's head. Sharpay was shaking but at the same time watching to make sure Gabriella didn't fall. A life guard saw the girl and blew the whistle as Sharpay and Gabriella made it to the sand.

"Gabby say anything," Sharpay said at the brunette removed her hand from her head to place it closer to her face.

"Oh go this is bad," Gabriella said as Sharpay watched the life guards crowd the girl.

"You need to give us some room to examine how bad this is," a tall guy in dark red trunks spoke.

"I'm staying here"

"Are you family"

"I'm her girlfriend, and I'm not moving," Sharpay told the man as he nodded and leaned Gabriella over onto Sharpay's shoulder. The brunette didn't speak and her eyes were slightly open as a few men began placing different things in her hair, the last touch was a white gauze pad.

"She'll be fine, but maybe she should get home and sleep for a bit, the bleeding should stop soon since that gauze was placed on with a lot of pressure, and since you're her girlfriend, make peace happen okay?" the lifeguard said and stated as Sharpay nodded and they helped Gabriella up to her feet, Taylor ran over to Sharpay with Boi and their things after the crowd cleared.

"You see Chad this is why you're not suppose to play this dumb shit, Gabs you okay?" Taylor asked her friend who nodded before closing her eyes even more this time.

"I could take her home if you want," Troy told Sharpay who handed him her dog leash and clothes.

"Carry this to my car, I'll take her home with me," the blonde said as Troy stepped in front of the girl.

"Are you sure she shouldn't go home, I mean her mom might worry"

"She'll be with me, she's fine"

"But…"

"Troy I'm going wit Sharpay," the brunette whispered as the boy nodded and followed the girls to the car. The blonde could barley hold the girl up as she placed her in the car.

"Someone has to call her mom Shar"

"I will when I get home"

"Sharpay, Mrs. Montez should be called right away"

"Troy why do you care so much if her mom knows where she is, I obviously don't" the blonde turned on her car as Troy leaned into her window.

"Fine, but you better take good care of her"

"I always do"

**I hope you guys don't get mad that I'm using dots to skip time now, I mean if I write everything moment to moment I won't be able to update as fast, but I never keep out the important stuff, besides I did like twenty percent of my homework, its just this story pulls me back in every time, I'm always thinking about it and all the awesome reviews. **


	25. Stand by me

**Bad news guys, my laptop has a virus but don't worry I'm installing a program as of today when my mom gets home. I'll update from either my mom's laptop, my step dad's or the house computer until then….enjoy. Also thanks to another new reviewer PhantomGroupie91.**

Sharpay parked in front of her house as a few drops of rain began trickling down from the sky. She walked over to the brunette and helped the girl stand.

"Pay I'm fine, just light headed," Gabriella whispered as the blonde waved over to one of the men working in the garden.

"Car please, and thank you," she said tossing her keys as best as she could to the man. He nodded and walked away as Sharpay helped Gabriella into the house and up the stairs to her room. The brunette wobbled over to the bed before laying down on her back, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to the blonde. Sharpay walked out of the room and left the door slightly ajar. Gabriella could hear the blonde speak to someone in the hall about getting something to eat up in the room. When the blonde returned Gabriella was still laying on the bed but her right arm and foot was dangling off the bed.

"Gabs maybe you should actually get on the bed," the girl said as she raised the brunette onto her favorite pillow.

"Man I feel so dizzy, I'm gonna' kill Troy"

"Don't forget Chad," the blonde added as the brunette nodded and laughed. Kim appeared in the doorway with Boi's bag and the things the girl bought from the mall, mainly Sharpay's things. "Thanks," the blonde replied before cuddling up to the girl.

"You think I'll be okay to go to school in the morning?"

"Is that all you think about, school? Boring, anyway you should be, if not I can stay home with you," the blonde beamed as the brunette shook her head. "Well lets see what I bought," Sharpay reached for all the bags she had and released Boi from his bag before dumping all the contents onto her bed. Gabriella watched as the girl raised items, turned her head at them and the dropped them back into the bag.

"Are you sure you even like that stuff?"

"Yup, well I think," the blonde answered before turning to the brunette. Sharpay dug into the pile when she spotted a familiar tag, as the clothing surfaced Gabriella turned away smiling. "Ooo look at this…Gabby you're going to be hot," Sharpay nudged the girl before she faced her.

"Shar I don't think I want to wear that"

"But you have to"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to"

"Kinky much?!" Gabriella replied as the blonde laughed before climbing out of the bed.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, but I definitely have to call my mom"

"I'll call her for you," Sharpay said stretching out her hand to grab the girl's phone. "And maybe you should get out of that Bikini."

"Yeah, I am dry though," the brunette said before lifting her head. A pounding sensation shot through the brunette as she laid back down.

"My head is killing me?"

"You want an aspirin?" the blonde asked as the brunette nodded. The girl walked out into the hall leaving Gabriella in the room by herself. The blonde pressed the number three on the brunette's phone and listened for Mrs. Montez.

"Hello? Gabriella?"

"No its me Sharpay again"

"Oh"

"You don't sound excited, well I just wanted you to know that Gabriella decided to stay over my place"

"Why?" the woman sounded extremely tired and the blonde picked up on it.

"Because she kinda had an accident"

"What kind of accident, what did you do?"

"Why do you suspect that I've done something? I would never hurt her"

"Let me speak with her"

"She can't right now, I'm getting medicine"

"Don't you dare give her anything, are you at home right now?"

"…..Nooooo," the blonde lied as the woman went quiet.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, we were at the beach and Troy tripped me and her, we both kinda fell into the water, I think she hit her head on something but she's fine now"

"I'll be the judge of that"

"Mrs. Montez she's staying with me, you may be her mother but I'm her lover, you've did your part in her life now let me do mine," the blonde hung up the phone as she ran down the stairs as Kim turned the kitchen corner. In her hand sat a large tray with food and drinks. "Upstairs," Sharpay pointed before walking towards her mother's office.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Kevin laid on his bed as Ryan tapped on the boy's window.

"I'm bored," the blonde cried out as Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Lets go to your place"

"We're always there"

"Yeah but now your sister might be at home and we'll have a chance to mess with her, and maybe Gabriella"

"Sounds like fun," the blonde said as he hopped up. "I'll drive."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay balanced Boi in one arm and a bottle of aspirin and two extra drinks in the other as she slowly made her way up the steps. When she reached her door she placed Boi onto the floor and pulled her knob before turning it and pushing the door in. Gabriella stood in front of the blonde's body mirror with her bright green lingerie on. Her hair kissed her shoulders as it stretched down to the middle of her back. Her brown hair covered the front and back of the see-through top but her green ruffle see-through panties were expose to the blonde.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, dinner and a show," the blonde beamed as Gabriella turned around before her back bumped up against the mirror. The blonde closed the door before lowering the medicine and soda before turning back to Gabriella.

"Shar don't look"

"But I want to"

"But I don't want you too, I'm sick remember," the brunette said as the blonde nodded smiling.

"Nothing a little Sharpay can't cure," the blonde said as she made her way over to the brunette Gabriella ran into the bathroom and leaned onto the door.

"Shar I said don't look"

"Come on Gabby"

"No"

"Then why did you put it on"

"Because I wanted to see if I could fit it"

"Really?" the blonde asked hopping onto her bed. "I'll close my eyes," Sharpay covered her eyes with her hand as the brunette cracked open the door.

"You put one on and I'll come out"

"Promise?"

"Yes, but no touching, because my head hurts and I don't think I should be doing things that'll make me get all hot and bothered…although being in this make me feel a little.." the brunette looked down at her legs, " kinky." Sharpay laughed before heading back over to her door and locking it. Then she walked to one of her closest and disappeared behind the door. The brunette walked out pulling down on her top that couldn't go any further no matter how hard the girl tried. Sharpay reentered the room standing in a long black see-through lingerie dress with undies to match. Gabriella watched as the girl danced into the room before making it over to her.

"So how do I look?" the blonde asked as the brunette sat on the bed next to her.

"HOT"

"Yeah I know right, so really do you want me to just stare at you like that and not do anything"

"You should be use to it by now, I've done this so man times, well minus the lingerie and add the bikini"

"You would do that stuff on purpose?"

"What stuff?" Gabriella smiled knowing that the girl was about to describe moment in their past where the brunette teased the girl in her little outfits.

_Sharpay laid in a sun chair catching up on her tan as everyone at East High sat around for a class picnic. Gabriella sat on the opposite side of the large outside pool as Troy hovered over the girl. Every now and then the blonde would remove her glasses from her face and glance over at the brunette in her purple bikini with straps that crossed around the neck. Gabriella would also stare over at the girl smiling sweetly before turning back to the brunette boy speaking to her._

_"Go over there Pay, trust me you've been flirting with the girl all week and I think she's been flirting back," the blonde boy told his sister as she replaced her sunglasses on her face and leaned back._

_"But what if she turns me down, I don't take rejection well Ry," Sharpay sat up and sighed._

_"You'll never know if you don't try"_

_"Yeah but Troy"_

_"I thought you didn't like him?"_

_"How am I suppose to talk to her with Troy sitting right there?" the blonde pointed to the boy as Ryan smiled._

_"I'll get him to move, you just get over there to talk to her," Ryan smiled before his sister stood up and nodded. Sharpay slid through a few people as others jumped out of her way, at this time she was the stone cold hard ice-queen. When she nearly reached the brunette Ryan yelled to Troy._

_"Hey hoops, a game of water ball?" the boy yelled as Troy turned to him, his face scrunched up until someone else, Jason Cross to be exact yelled, "I'm game." Troy hopped into the water along with the other basketball team members. Sharpay could feel her stomach turn by now and it felt like her heart was in the throat, the sun didn't even make her sweat but the brunette did. She made the final way over to the girl and took Troy's seat next to her. From the side of Sharpay's mouth she could see the brunette smiling. _

_Sharpay had never felt so scared and sick at the same time in her entire life, the splashing water drowned out everything else as everyone around the two watched the water game until Gabriella turned to speak to the blonde._

_"Hey, I'm Gabriella….I'm in your chemistry class as well as homeroom," the brunette beamed placing her hand over to the girl to take it. The blonde accepted it and through that small handshake both girls fingers tingles and sent a volt through their arms to their spines. Sharpay pulled back and smiled at the girl before turning towards the water. Gabriella giggled before folding her legs and lifting her tanning bottle._

_"Any more of that stuff and you'll turn orange"_

_"Nope, I'm naturally tanned its just…I don't know I like doing this, but I never get darker," the brunette giggled before Sharpay watched the girl rub the stuff on her arms. Gabriella took notice and raised the bottle over to the brunette. "Can you?"_

_"Umm…sure," Sharpay gulped hard as the lump in her throat got bigger as she stood up. The brunette turned onto her stomach and removed her hair over to one side while her face looked the other way. The blonde placed a glob in her hand as Ryan walked over to her._

_"Go slowwww," he laughed before walking away. Sharpay hovered her hands above the girl for a few second until she breathed in deeply. Then she placed the cold substance on the girl back as a light moan escaped the brunette's lips. Her hands went up towards the girl neck and slid down towards her lower back. Gabriella kept her eyes open smiling brightly as the blonde worked around her body._

"Okay Pay I get it, I use to tease you"

"And you're doing it now"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Well I'm about to change back, its getting late"

"No, I like you in that"

"I'll wear it again when I can actually use it….," the brunette noticed what she said and blushed before sliding away into the bathroom. Sharpay fell back onto her back as a knock came to her door.

"If its dad I'm not decent, if its mom I'm in bed and going to sleep, if it's Ryan and Kevin bite me because Gabriella and I are busy," the blonde chuckled as her brother spoke.

"Funny Shar, let us in," Ryan begged as his sister walked to the door and opened it.

"You're…"

"Not decent," the blonde really didn't care how exposed she was to either boy, Ryan didn't look down and Kevin glared at her and smiled before shaking his head.

"I see you two are busy, I'll be back in the morning," Ryan said before leaving the room. When Gabriella returned she was in her skirt and shirt again.

"I should go home now"

"But I told your mom I was keeping you here, like a prisoner"

'Pay, I don't have anything here"

"You can wear something of mine, besides I can tell you about all the other times you've teased me," the blonde smiled as Gabriella nodded and sat on the bed. "Now lets see…"

**Sorry the story may be a little off I'm not in my happy writing space. I've been playing the game, doing homework, and trying to type this at the same time. The next chapter will be better with more flashback because I like them. Please review and e**njoy.


	26. It's just a shower

**Okay guys, no more computer virus, yay time to celebrate. I have class today but I don't on Wednesdays and Thursdays so two updates or more will be posted then. I hate school work unless I have to write stories, but anyway enjoy this chapter and like I promise more flashbacks will come next chapter because I love them. It feels like this story will never end because its like life or whatever but before I get to chapter 40 I **_**WILL**_** end this…I will also post other stories, of course they will be Gabpay related LOL.**

Sharpay woke up the next morning with her brunette girlfriend laying on her arm. The girl's hair was dangling across her face only exposing her nose, mouth and one eye. The blonde smiled as she brushed away the girl's hair from her face. Once again her arm was throbbing because no matter how they would fall to sleep the brunette would always be on her arm sleeping face to face with her when she awakened. She leaned into the girl and pressed her nose onto the brunette's before rubbing them together slowly. A smile played across Gabriella's face before Sharpay noticed the white gauze was off of the girl's head. She plucked back strings of the girl's hair and noticed a small cut that was healing.

"All better," Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded before pressing her lips into the blonde's and sitting up. It was ten minutes before the alarm clock would go off and both girls sat up in the darkened room. The only light crept from the crack in the blonde's curtain to the balcony. Sharpay massaged her arm when the brunette moved away. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, still a bit tired but, I'm good"

"I've never been up ten minutes before I had to in my life"

"Well there's always a first time for something," Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair before her head met Sharpay's shoulder. "I've got decathlon practice almost all day"

"I've got drama all day from free period through lunch, and then after school"

"So, what are we going to do? Because I think my mom is still a little touchy about you coming over, and if I come over here after school I'd have to stay another night"

"Fine by me"

"Shar I'd like to see my room sometime, why do you have to live so far away?"

"Well because their isn't another high priced town that my mother and father would want to move to, besides we've been here since before Ryan and I was born"

"I know, and I've been everywhere since I was born, well almost," Gabriella clicked on the night lamp as Sharpay covered her eyes.

"It burns"

"Oh stop it," the brunette giggled before climbing off the bed.

"Maybe we could see each other in between everything, and I can drop you off at home, we can talk on the phone and I'll pick you up and you could ride to school with me tomorrow. Oh, and we could eat lunch together tomorrow, today's not good for it," the blonde quickly spoke as Gabriella nodded walking into the girl's closet. "Gabby? What are you doing?"

"I need clothes"

"Yeah but that's a skirts and shirts closet"

"I know"

"Okay, but if you see something that you don't want to see its not my fault"

"What's in here?"

"You'll see," Sharpay spoke before walking over to her closet's archway to look at the girl. Gabriella ran her fingers along the clothes in front of her before heading over to the back table in the room. The closet was almost a s big as the blonde's room. On each side sat a long rack of clothes, in the back a round table with shoes and on that back wall shelves of shoes and jewelry.

"I don't see anything"

"Well I can't help you then," Sharpay smiled before walking out of the room.

"Sharpay what is it that you don't want me to see?"

"I want you to see it but I want you to find it"

"Shar"

"Keep looking," the blonde said before walking into the hall, by this time her alarm began blaring so she turned around to cut it off before heading back out of the room.

"So Shar," Ryan smiled at his sister with clothes across his shoulder and a towel.

"So what?"

"Last night, you too were kinky huh?" the boy asked as his sister starred at him, she didn't really notice that she was still standing in her lingerie.

"We didn't do anything Ry"

"Then why were you dressed like…..well like you are now?"

"Ryan seriously its too early"

"Yeah I know, but I just like to know stuff"

"About me and Gabriella, pervert much?"

"Well if you haven't notice I'm strictly dickly," the boy laughed before his sister shook her head and smiled.

"What's wrong with your bathroom?"

"Kevin stayed over and he's in there, and usually I'd join but.."

"Okay Ryan too much info"

"Sorry I'd just thought you'd like to know, anyway I should get dressed, are you coming to practice today?"

"Yeah, I mean I really don't want to because I guess since we went on that weeks vacation feel like I need to make up so much time with Gabriella"

"Yeah I know what you mean, but hey look at it this way, it make everything more passionate," Ryan said as his sister nodded and a cheerful scream came from her room.

"She found it," the blonde smiled as her brother starred into her door. Gabriella darted out of the room and wrapped her fingers around the blonde's waist and hugged into her back. She pressed her chin onto the girl's shoulder and hopped up and down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the brunette continued to say before she walked around Sharpay and pressed her lips onto the girl's.

"Maybe I should go now," Ryan said as he strolled down the hall and into an oncoming bathroom. When Gabriella pulled away she raised a gold Chain up in between her fingers. Towards the bottom of it was a heart with two names dangling off of each side, Gabriella in gold and Sharpay in gold with diamonds in it.

"You like it?" the blonde asked as the girl nodded and pressed their lips together once more.

"What's all this noise," Mrs. Evans asked as she walked into the hall tightening her robe. Gabriella pulled back away from the blonde and handed the chain to Sharpay who placed it around the girl's neck. "Oh so you finally gave it to her, we got that out of town, its been a week, finally," her mother turned back into her room and assured her husband everything was okay.

"I love you," Gabriella said into her necklace as Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah love the necklace, its not like I don't matter," the blonde joked as the brunette smiled and tugged the girl back into her room. Sharpay stumbled over her own feet as the brunette held onto her tight and guided her into the bathroom with her. "Gabriella what are you doing?" the brunette didn't answer as she clicked on the shower water. Sharpay's hand was let go and the blonde watched as the water ran onto the back glass. "Baby what are you doing?" Sharpay asked before Gabriella strolled over to the bathroom door closing it. The blonde could feel her skin warm up, and its not like whatever was going to happen next scared her but it was coming extremely unexpected and fast. Then out of nowhere the brunette walked back over to the shower and raised her shirt above her head. "Gabs?"

"Come on, we're taking a shower," she said as Sharpay watched her undress, her brain went blank, she was excited and tingly all over but she couldn't move. "Shar its just a shower," the brunette smiled as she put one foot into the water and then the other disappearing behind the fogged glass. A few seconds went by and the blonde walked over to the glass and peered in at Gabriella. " You're still clothed? Oh well," Gabriella said pulling the girl into the water.

"Gabriella," Sharpay screamed, not mad but surprised. The glass door was closed and the latch was put into place as everything fogged up. Gabriella's hair stuck to her shoulders and back as it curled up more before Sharpay began pulling off her wet lingerie. When she was completely naked the brunette grabbed some shampoo and handed it to the girl.

"Shar I told you it was just a shower," the girl smiled as the blonde finally loosened up and poured the shampoo into her hair. The two of them had enough room to move around but they stood face to face only a few inches from each other. As Sharpay raised her hands into her hair to scrub it the brunette removed them and walked into the girl. Their breast caressed into each others and their skin stuck together a few times as Gabriella ran her fingers slowly through the blonde's long locks. Their lips sat just a few inches apart and both of them could almost hear their hearts beat in their ears. Gabriella leaned over onto the blonde's shoulder and flattened the girl's hair onto her back before pulling away. Gabriella placed shampoo in her own hair and helped Sharpay raise her hands up into the chocolate locks. The blonde had her breast into the girl's back, legs tingling and hands burning to be pulled away but the urge was ignored.

Sharpay brushed away the soap from the brunette's ear before the water ran through their hair letting the soap slide down their bodies and into the drain. The blonde felt a hand on her waist as Gabriella pulled her in and under the water spout with her. The brunette held the girl close as the water ran down their faces and pounded on top of their heads. Then Gabriella placed her hands onto Sharpay's cheeks and kissed the girl, holding her close and not wanting to let go. Both of them had their eyes closed as the hissing sound of the water became faint. Sharpay slide her hands up Gabriella's legs and pressed them into the girl's waist before loosely sliding them past her belly and up to her breast. The brunette giggled before pulling back and starring into the dark brown eyes looking back at her.

"I told you, its just a shower," Gabriella clicked the button to turn the water off and climbed out of the shower as Sharpay's heart raced. "Come on, we have to get ready for school," the brunette cried out as Sharpay followed the girl. The blonde knew what the girl was doing, she was playing her little flirting games again, and this time she wasn't going to let it get to her, she hoped.

**I noticed that I didn't put pet names anywhere in this story, so I might in an upcoming chapter its just I don't really like them…like cupcake, cookie and all that crap, GROSS. But give me some ideas if you'd like to and maybe I'd choose the pet name you picked for either girl. Tell me if it's a Sharpay pet name or Gabriella's. Thanks and I will update soon when I can. Oh and I wasn't going to add the innocent shower scene but for me I needed some more contact between the two girls and I think it was a little fast but I have to get ready for school.**


	27. School Daze

**Okay within the next few chapters I will be closing this up, its getting to the time when I end this because I want to start a new one but just one-shots.**

Half past ten in the science lab and Sharpay had her arms folded and her chin pressed into them as the teacher spoke. She could see right past where Gabriella would usually sit.

"Shar would you pay attention," Ryan whispered to his sister from the other end of the table. Her eyes met his before she stared back towards the front.

_Sharpay looked straight ahead at the brunette who was writing down what was on the board. Gabriella raised her eyes and saw the girl smiling at her._

_"You need help?" the brunette asked before the girl nodded lying. Gabriella leaned into the table and reached over to the blonde rubbing her fingers along the girl's page. Sharpay barley paid any attention to the girl's words, her mouth was her only focus. "You get it?"_

_"Huh? Oh yeah, well a little," the blonde said twisting her face looking confused. The brunette giggled before standing up and strolling to the other side of the table. She squeezed next to the blonde. Their arms brushed up against one another before Gabriella pulled away shyly. _

_"Okay now first…" the brunette reached for the blonde's pen but the girl had already gripped the thing and now their fingers were tingling from the gentle contact they made. _Ryan placed his hand on Sharpay's and the girl jumped before turning to the boy.

"Ry, don't do that," the blonde watched the clock but class was already over.

"You've got it bad"

"I know," the blonde sat up and pulled herself out of her seat before grabbing her brother's arm. "I need to see Gabby."

"Sharpay you left the girl not too long ago, like what two classes ago"

"Yeah but she's not going to be in homeroom either"

"Well we've got drama to get to and she's doing her own thing"

"But I want us to do our own thing"

"Whatever that means right?" Ryan laughed before his sister pushed his arm away and they entered the hall. Students crowded the entire place pushing through one another just to get to class on time.

"Hey Sharpay, have you see Gabriella," Troy spoke to the girl from behind her, while grabbing her shoulders between his fingers.

"Troy?" the blonde said as the boy nodded.

"Who else am I suppose to be? I haven't seen her all day"

"She should be with the decathlon team"

"Okay, thanks," the boy yelled before darting in the other direction.

"Why do you wanna' know?"

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Gabriella?" Taylor spoke to her friend who was viewing a set of flash cards.

"Yeah"

"So what's your solution for the first three?"

"Tay, I have no idea..I can't concentrate"

"Why?"

"Because I just can't"

"Its Sharpay isn't it?"

"What do I get if I say no?"

"Gabriella, girl you're totally sprung, listen to me, she's use to doing things on her own so I'm pretty sure she's getting along in her day just fine while you're thinking about her non stop," the girl said before the brunette dropped her cards and stared at her friend.

"Taylor you're starting to sound like my mother"

"Well maybe that's because we know what we're talking about"

"Yeah sure you do, anyway how's little Danforth doing in there?"

"Don't know, I think their suppose to kick during the forth month, me being only two I've got a while"

"Yeah," the brunette looked back down at her cards before running to the board.

"Wow Gabs, I guess talking to someone really helps you answer stuff huh?"

"No, something just clicked and I kinda' knew the answer"

"Well if you're that good we should kill the next decathlon"

"Yeah, Tay I really don't know if I want to do it or not"

"What? Gabriella you left to spend more time with Sharpay and now you're both doing your own stuff, girl you can't revolve your lives around each other because if you do it'll be very dull"

"I doubt it"

"Gabriella, listen to me…" Taylor turned to her friend who began to pout while looking a bit shocked. "You are not going to quit on me again, we're the only smart ones here and without you, we'll lose again"

"Okay, I won't quit, but I really want to see Sharpay"

"Gabriella, stop, you're scaring me"

"Gabriella," Troy yelled into the room before sliding between some chemical liquids. " I need your help, well more like a favor, well that's help but I need it."

"O…kay, shoo"

"Well you know my mom"

"Uh huh"

"And dad"

"Uh huh"

"Well neither of them…well I just need your help for right now"

"I'm in the middle of something"

"Gabs you have to help me"

"Fine, Taylor I'll be back," Troy tugged on the girl's arm and lead her into the hall and towards the gym.

"Gabriella," the brunette heard Sharpay yell at her from down the hall. The girl plucked Troy's fingers away before making it over to the girl. "I missed you."

"I missed you too"

"Sweet I need help," Troy said once more grabbing the brunette's arm. Gabriella pressed her lips into Sharpay's before Troy tugged her away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_"Mom, Dad, you see that girl over there? that's my girlfriend, her name's Gabriella she's really nice," Troy spoke these words to his parents exactly one year and six months ago._

"Okay so you know how I kinda' told my parents before I really knew you that you and I were dating?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't remind them that you and Sharpay were…, so I need you to pretend that.."

"What? Troy you have to tell them, I'm not going along with this"

"Please Gabriella, I mean you'll never know if one day in the future you and I are dating," the boy smiled before the girl hit his arm and they entered the gym.

"Troy, why are you doing this?"

"No reason, but if you want me to tell my parents then…"

"I'll tell them," Gabriella pushed past the boy and walked over to the coach who had a pad in one hands and a whistle in the others. His wife stood in a jacket off to his side as the girl approached. "Um coach Bolton,"

"Miss Montez," the man spoke before Troy caught up and his father met his eyes. "You're late"

"Yeah um, I had to find Gabriella"

"That's no excuse, girlfriends aren't aloud in the gym at practice"

"Yeah umm about that," Gabriella spoke as Troy's mother walked over.

"Love your hair," Mrs. Bolton said to the girl as the brunette turned around.

"Thanks but Troy has something to tell you, but I guess he won't so I will…Troy and I haven't been dating…like ever," Gabriella quickly spoke as both the boy's parents stared at their son and then the girl. "Oh he's a very attractive boy and if I hadn't found my girlfriend I would of dated him…well maybe," the brunette smiled before turning to Troy. "Can I go now?" she asked the boy as he nodded before his parents shook their head.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

"This is insane, I can't do this"

"Ryan what the hell are you talking about," Sharpay asked her brother as he walked into Ms. Darbus's room.

"Sorry I was having a flashback"

"Sure," as the blonde made it into the room she spotted Stella back at the front of the class. She didn't speak and her eyes stayed on her paper as the blonde made it past the girl. The classroom was quiet until the teacher walked in with flyers.

"Don't you wanna' just go over there and hit her?"

"I do, but then again Gabriella told me it's too consuming"

"Yeah, where's Kevin?" Ryan sat up in his seat waiting for the boy but he didn't appear. Stella drew her eyes up and took a quick glance at the back of the glass, Gabriella wasn't in back so she faced the teacher once more.

" You know I haven't seen him in a while,"

"Was he in science?"

"Ryan you were sitting next to him"

"Oh god he wasn't in there, I'd remember because his hot.."

"No…don't even say it"

"Should I call him?"

"And have Ms. Darbus take away your phone? By all means," the blonde said sarcastically.

"Well its just like how you panic about Gabriella, but you always know where she is"

"Yeah, it's sad…that girl has me whipped," Sharpay spoke before Ryan laughed and agreed. Kevin strolled into the room and took a seat next to Ryan.

"This isn't your homeroom," Ryan spoke but was still excited to see the boy.

"Yeah I know, but something weird is happening outside"

"Like what"

"Oh you'll see," Kevin said before kissing Ryan's cheek and heading back out of the class.

"What was that all about?" Sharpay pulled her notebook out and stared into it.

"Don't know, but it makes you want to go outside doesn't it?"

"Sort of"

"Wait I should of asked him why wasn't he in class?"

"Well maybe he's up to something"

"Sharpay don't be stupid"

"Huh," the blonde hit her forehead with her folder before turning back towards her brother.

Stella stared into the hallway with her head on her palm. She was bored sitting in that class listening to the woman in front of her talk. A quick image of brown hair passed the class as Troy ran into the room and laughed before sitting in his chair.

"Umm Ms. D can I go to the bathroom?" Stella asked as the woman pointed to the pass. The girl stood up and quickly grabbed the thick wood before running out of the room.

"What is she up to?" Ryan asked his sister who wasn't paying attention.

"Don't know, don't care."

……………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella walked up to her locker before placing in the combination. The thing opened easily when she lifted the latch. A stack of blank cards were pulled from their place on her top shelf and when she stood to turn around Stella stood in front of her. The brunette glanced at the girl before slamming the steel behind her and walking in the direction of the decathlon room.

"If you tell me that there will never be something between us, then I'll leave you alone, but if there is stop pushing your feelings aside. That wasn't cool what Sharpay did and you know it. I'm lucky my face healed fast"

"Too fast," Gabriella spoke angrily before turning down another hall.

"Look I'm sorry if I was in your room, that was wrong, but I just wanted to feel close to you"

"Do you not know how creepy that is, I call it stalking and last time I checked people can go to jail for that"

"Gabriella stop joking around"

"Listen to me, you and your father need to leave me and my mother alone, and you better be lucky I'm not trying to punch you," the brunette made it down the last hall near the decathlon.

"Gabriella every since I laid eyes on you my heart leapt, I want you, and I don't really care if you want me or not, love doesn't always have to work in both ways," Stella jumped in front of the girl before she made it into the class.

"Go away, and you know what I was totally against Sharpay hitting you but maybe if you keep this up…" Gabriella pushed past the girl and walked up tot Taylor. Stella glared at the brunette from the archway before walking back to homeroom.

**This one was rushed but I don't know if you can tell. I've got four days of being at home all by myself, yikes!! School is driving me insane which is why I'm not really into posting which suck because I love writing, but anyway I'll try to make the last four to five chapters count. They also may be the longest.**


	28. Untied

**I haven't been getting reviews lately…waaaa, oh well its fun for me to write this but anyway three chapters are left I think**_**. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

At the end of the day Sharpay sat crouched down in one of the many auditorium chairs waiting for her girlfriend. Ryan and Kevin went home sometime earlier in the day but the blonde had promised the girl that she would take her home. The time was now seven fifty and instead of going to the decathlon room, Sharpay closed her eyes and focused on the script that rang in her head. A sudden loud sound from behind the girl startled her and made her jump.

"Sorry, I tried to be quiet," Gabriella smiled before lifting a few props from near the double doors. Sharpay sat up before the brunette sat in a chair next to her. Their eyes met but nothing else was said. The blonde seemed tired and drained as well as Gabriella. Ms. Darbus coughed before making it onto the stage.

"Miss Evans, miss Montez, this school will be closing in a few minutes, you think that maybe you two should head out?" the woman asked the girls before Gabriella nodded and helped Sharpay up. The two of them made their way out of the room and towards the student parking lot.

" Shar, I don't think I can do this for an entire week, I mean using my entire day to focus on science, I want to be a lawyer not a person dealing with science"

"Then just quit," the blonde grabbed her keys from her back pocket before facing the girl.

"Its not that easy"

"How come?"

"You know why…huh, I feel like this week is going to be horrible," Gabriella walked to the passenger door before hopping in the car.

"Every week is horrible when we can't be together," Sharpay yawned before reaching over to her right to start the car.

"Maybe I should drive, you look tired"

"You're really going to drive?" the blonde asked surprised before the brunette nodded. Gabriella raised one leg over towards the other side of the car before sliding onto Sharpay's lap. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist before lifting the girl up and pushing her body away from the girl. They switched spots and buckled in their seatbelts. "You know I never really seen you drive before, you can drive right?" Sharpay smiled before Gabriella turned her head and backed out of the girl's parking spot.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"I've made a mistake, I think I'm going to talk to Gabriella. I need my little girl back and if this is what I have to do to get her back then…" Gina heard a car door slam outside so she rose and peered out the window. Sharpay followed the brunette up to the house before the girl opened the door. "I'll call back, hi sweetie"

Gabriella starred at her mother with a blank face before she placed her fingers between Sharpay's. The woman didn't speak as her daughter walked past her and up the stairs with her girlfriend right behind her. Gina made her way into the kitchen for another cup of coffee before sighing loudly.

"I'm surprised your mom didn't say anything about…….whoa what happened to your room?" Sharpay stood at the girl's door with her eyes expanded.

"Yeah I meant to clean this, I was mad"

"At what?"

"…….a lot of things"

"Like?" Sharpay made her way through the piles of clothes and everything that covered the floor and made it to the girl's bed.

"Stella was in my room, and god knows what she did in here, I just went crazy, and I think I let you get to me a bit," the brunette began collecting things into her arms before the blonde watched her move around.

"What did I do?" Sharpay spoke before Gabriella turned to her and pouted as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh…yeah…right," Sharpay raised one of the brunette's bear's onto her stomach and laid back on the closet pillow. "You need help?"

"No…..Shar, how about for summer we go somewhere"

"Like where?" the blonde asked with her eyes tightly shut.

"I don't know but I don't think I want to be here all summer," Gabriella placed some things onto a side table before walking over to Sharpay. The blonde opened her eyes and starred up at the girl who now hovered above her.

"I'll see what I can do, but summer's like what? Two months away?"

"I know, but I just need to get away and clear my mind before our senior year, you know college planning and stuff?" Gabriella crawled onto the girl and pulled her teddy bear who she called "Gidget" away from her girlfriend. Sharpay sat up as much as she could leaning on the backboard for support. Her hands made their way onto the brunette's hips rubbing along the bottom of the fabric before Gabriella smiled. "Sharpay?"

"Yup"

"Maybe we should stay out of school after we graduate for a year to travel, and then if we still feel like its necessary, go back," Gabriella spoke as Sharpay pulled herself up all the way. Her eyes studied the girl.

"Gabriella Montez wants to put off school?"

"No, I just want spend more unsupervised, stress less time with you"

"Oh I see," the blonde smiled as she pulled the girl in closer to her by pressing her hands onto the brunette's back and adding pressure to the tips of her fingers.

"Shar this is serious"

"I know," the blonde could feel the girl's breath rub up against her lips, so she decided to lean in and kiss them. They were soft…smooth, and from that gentle kiss both of their lips tingled. Sharpay smiled into it before pulling away, Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, her head falls gently onto the blonde's shoulder before taking a deep breath. The room goes quiet. After several minutes of just staying in the same position a knock comes to the brunette's door, before it gets pushed open. Gabriella moved her head from the girl's shoulder and stared at her mother who's obviously looking her way. The brunette knows she's still basically straddling the girl but she doesn't really care as her mother looks around her room.

"Its important that we talk" Gina speaks.

"Should I go?" Sharpay asked as the brunette climbed off of her.

"I just need to talk to Gabriella, its important"

"Yeah you said that," the brunette replied before standing on the floor and walking towards the place her mother once stood. They both disappeared into the hall leaving the blonde starring blankly at the wall.

"Honey….you know I've been thinking"

"Uh huh"

"And I admit I was stupid about some things"

"No way really?"

"Gabriella please listen to me"

"I am"

"Well listen without the attitude please"

"Fine," the brunette smiled forcing herself to stare into her mother's eyes.

"I shouldn't of let Stella stay in your room, that was wrong of me, that's your personal space"

"You think, and its not just that mom, you haven't listened to me once since that man met me"

"And I'm sorry"

"Why the change of heart?" the brunette was getting fed up as her mother made it into her own room finding a spot near her book area.

"Please sit Gabby," her mother patted the seat as the girl did what she was told. " I've really took the time to listen to myself, and I know I've been ignoring you, but…you're not my little girl anymore and these are your teen years so I expected them to be a little rough but I didn't think they were going to be like this. When John told me that you needed to be controlled I felt hurt…" the brunette watched her mother as tears formed in her eyes. "I know that you're a good kid, you're my only kid and nothing will ever change that, you will always be my little girl, but you don't need to be controlled. You have a mind of your own and that's how I raised you." The woman took a deep breath before speaking again, "I have nothing against Sharpay, its just…we need time for us again, mother daughter time, and….I know you'll be excited to hear that I've decided not to see John anymore, and its not because of you, he's not right for me."

"Well I'm glad you've finally got to your senses, so does this mean you're going to call dad and…"

"Gabriella, your dad and I will still have things to work out, life's not that easy…but I've learned that maybe I was the one that added to your stress, I shouldn't have just brought someone else into your life that you didn't agree with adding….I was selfish and I'm sorry"

"I am too, can I go now?" Gabriella barley let anything her mother said sink into her head before leaving the woman where she was. The brunette met back up with the blonde, falling into the girl's arms and pressing their lips together.

"What was that for?"

"I think my mom has seen the light"

"About?"

"She's leaving John, which means no more Stella as well," the brunette crawled over onto her side as Sharpay turned to stare at her.

"That only leaves us with one more thing to do"

"What?"

"He's still a choice for that job, my dad is strongly considering him, we can't let that happen, and we have to prove to that lesbian hating man that his daughter has it in for you"

"What? I don't think so"

"Well if he wants to judge other's people sexuality he should check his daughter's at the door," the blonde laughed before Gabriella kissed her again, just to shut her up really.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Why is he here?" Ryan used his finger to guide Kevin's eyes down at the man standing in front of his father. John and his daughter stood at the bottom of the steps chatting it up with the Evans.

"Do you think their giving him the job?"

"Hell no they better not," Ryan said loudly as his mother looked up at him. The boy turned to face Kevin when her eyes met his. He tugged on his boyfriend's arm and lead him into his room. The walls were all blue stripped with more blue. His bed sat in the middle of his room with two windows on each side of the bed. Light and dark blue stripes made up his bed covered except for his white pillows. "We've got to call Sharpay"

"You call her," Kevin said.

"No you, she likes you more," Ryan raised his cell phone up to Kevin who snatched the thing and sighed before dialing the girl's phone.

……………………………………………………………………………

**Okay guys, this is a bit short I think but I'm still swamped with school work so updates are hard. I think I'll have three more chapters because I have ideas for other stories I want to do. **_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	29. The way it is

**Okay so I know I've been putting updates to this story like everyday but then I just stopped three days ago. I had so many other ideas in my head and on my hard-drive that I had to get them out before I went crazy. So I have other stories I'm working on as well as this one. Thanks to **_**ilovefemslash**_** and **_**o0IKissedAGirl0o**_** for reminding me because I knew I had this story to continue and complete but I was stuck updating another story I just created. Anyway Please enjoy this chapter and I'll really try hard to update again today, its just after I got back from spring break the school work has been piling up and I have to get it done, anyway PLEASE REVIEW and enjoy.**

Sharpay sat Indian style on the brunette's bed with nail polish in one hand and a cotton ball in the other. Gabriella sat across from the girl with her feet in the blonde's lap.

"Shar…so what are you going to do exactly…about John's job?" the brunette asked her girlfriend as the blonde shook her nail polish bottle.

"I don't know, but he's not working for my family, unless he's working as a cleaner or something" the blonde opened the light pink polish and began working her way around the brunette's toe nails. Gabriella began moving her feet as she watched the girl try to pain. "Gabs please don't move, I don't want to mess up."

"O sorry," the brunette turned to her night table that had Sharpay's phone flashing and almost falling onto the floor. "Um Pay, phone," she pointed not being able to reach it. The blonde tossed her phone to her girlfriend as the brunette answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hey its Kevin,"_

"Oh hey….who is this again? You're dating who?" Gabriella giggled before Sharpay's eyes widened and she starred at the girl.

_"This is serious, John and Stella are here"_

"What?" the brunette shouted as Sharpay reached for her phone still thinking someone was telling Gabriella lies.

_"Yeah you guys need to get here and I mean now, I think Mr. and Mrs. Evans are handing over that job in Florida on a platter," _Kevin grew quiet.

"We'll be there," the brunette hung up the phone and pulled her unfinished toes from the blonde's lap.

"Who was that?"

"Kevin, your parents are still giving John that job, and both him and his daughter are at your house"

"What?"

"My words exactly," the brunette watched as Sharpay pulled her things into her bag and grabbed the phone Gabriella was just on.

"Come on"

"Shar I can't leave, its like…almost eleven my mom hates when I leave on a school night"

"Gabriella I need you with me," the blonde held her hand out to the girl and she knew she was defeated.

" Shar, you go and start the car and I'll meet you outside," the brunette answered as the blonde nodded before walking out of the room. Gabriella made her way to her mother's room where the woman was still sitting in the same spot the brunette left her in.

"Mom is it okay if I go with Sharpay tonight?" the brunette asked as Gina starred up at her daughter. Her face looked tired and drained so she nodded and looked back into the book which sat in her lap. Gabriella walked over to the woman and pressed her lips onto her cheek while hugging her. She pulled back only to see a tear form in the woman's eye. "I'll stay if you want."

"No go have fun, I'll see you tomorrow," the woman said wiping away the tears that fell onto her cheeks. Gabriella hugged her mother one last time before walking outside to the blonde's car.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan paced back and forth in his room as Kevin sat near the open door listening to the conservation downstairs. Neither boy spoke, they just stood or moved where they were until a car screeched outside and a door slammed, and then another. Ryan ran to his window and tried his best to see if it was Sharpay's car out front considering his room sat on the side of the house. He turned to Kevin who was already gone from the archway. Ryan ran down the hall to meet up with the boy and saw that it was indeed his sister and Gabriella. Everyone else had already moved into Mr. Evans study.

"Where are they?" Sharpay asked her brother as Ryan and Kevin darted down the steps and pointed towards the back end of the house.

"I really don't want to see Stella so I'll stand right here," Gabriella added in before everyone turned to her.

"Fine, Ryan come with me and Kevin you stay here with Gabriella," Sharpay reached for her brother's wrist and carried him away from the other two teens.

"You know I've seen Sharpay hit Stella, your mom go all crazy over this guy and now this, I think hanging out with you guys I'm going to need therapy," Kevin laughed before Gabriella walked over to the marble steps and took a seat. The boy followed only he stool and held onto the banister. "We don't talk much do we?"

"No, not really"

"Well I think we should make it out duty to learn more about each other, I mean me and Sharpay get along great as well as you and Ryan, but we haven't talked"

"Yeah I know, its because either I'm with Sharpay or I'm with Ryan, never with just you"

"Same here," Kevin walked over to the other side of the step and sat close to Gabriella. "Okay chickadee tell me about yourself, favorite food, color"

"Well I don't have a favorite food and I love yellow and light pink I guess," the brunette leaned back onto the following step on her elbows and starred up at the chandelier that hung above her head.

"Man, isn't it weird that both Stella and John knew each other, and that Sharpay just happened to be the daughter of the Evans that's considering this man for a job"

"Yeah it is"

"I mean, something's up, and I mean more than we know, maybe we should go back there"

"What? I don't want to see Stella"

"Gabriella you can't let her win, I mean….if I ever stopped doing what I was told was wrong I would of never met Ryan, and you would of never met Sharpay," the boy smiled at the girl as Gabriella sighed and nodded. Kevin stood and helped the brunette up with him, because after all it was him and Ryan's idea to actually get the two together.

_"Shar you did amazing at the pool party but we're back in school now, go talk to her" Ryan ordered his sister shoving her forward a bit with his right hand._

_"Why am I always the one making the moves, huh I don't want to get rejected," Sharpay slapped her brother's hand away as Kevin stared at her from his locker._

_"You know what, I'm tired of all of this you and her flirt crap and neither one of you do anything about it, I'll fix that," Kevin said closing his locker door and walking down the hall. He turned a few corners before reaching the brunette who was getting ready to head to class. "Hey"_

_"Um hi," Gabriella said quietly as Kevin stood in front of her"_

_"I'm Kevin"_

_"Gabriella"_

_"Look I've seen you flirting with my friend and…" Kevin was about to speak but Gabriella was shocked that someone actually could spot her flirting._

_"I wasn't…I mean..I didn't…I'm sorry," the brunette looked away from the boy as he spoke._

_"Look flirt all you want but I really think she's into you,"_

_"What?"_

_"You know the blonde, the one you saw at the pool party two days ago?"_

_"Yeah," Gabriella tried hard not to blush her cheeks felt hot and they were turning a bit red. Kevin watched as the girl flicked the edge of her book with her nails._

_"She's a bit scared that you'd turn her down, she's not good with that kind of stuff you know, she doesn't want to get hurt"_

_"I would never hurt her," Gabriella heard the hall bell ring and turned away from Kevin and headed to home room._

_"Gabriella….trust me, either you do it or she never will," it was weird telling the brunette that because Sharpay was the strong one, but at that time she felt so vulnerable. The hallway to class seemed endlessly long as the halls cleared and the brunette turned the last corner to her class. Outside the room door she saw the blonde tapping the wall with her right arm. She moved forwards towards the class but then walked back and paced before doing it over again. Gabriella giggled and it echoed through the now quiet hall. Sharpay jumped and turned towards the brunette who strolled towards her._

_"Hey," the blonde spoke up hearing her voice crack._

_"Hey, you know class began right?"_

_"Oh yeah…I was just um…thinking"_

_"I see, just thinking"_

_"Yeah," Sharpay could feel her skin warm up and her hands moisten. _

_"About what exactly?"_

_"Huh…oh nothing…I-I was thinking about nothing"_

_"So you were out here thinking, but you were thinking about nothing, well that makes complete sense," Gabriella smiled as Sharpay looked into the girl's eyes. Her stomach began to hurt and she wanted to throw up because the girl made the energy between them too powerful. "Maybe we should go in" the brunette pointed as Sharpay nodded. Before Gabriella walked into the class she turned to face the blonde again. "And your friend told me lot of stuff about you…and the answer whenever you want to ask is yes," the brunette blushed before walking into the class. Sharpay froze, she knew Kevin had spoke to the girl but what in hell did he say to her._

Kevin arrived at the study room door first, Ryan and Sharpay was no where in sight.

"You first," the boy told the brunette who folded her arms.

"You came up with this idea so you first"

"I think I'm gonna' be sick"

"Me too," Ryan said from near the boy. Both teens jumped and turned to him.

"You're not in there?" Gabriella asked as Ryan shook his head.

"Hell no"

"But what we do know is that its what we feared, my dad is trying to give him that job," Sharpay placed her right arm around Gabriella's waist walking from behind the girl to her side. The brunette jumped at the girl's touch and placed her hand on her chest.

"Don't do that, you just scared the crap out of me"

'Sorry baby," the girl said before they all stood lined up in front of the double doors.

"We should go in," Ryan said turning to his sister.

"But mom's going to be pissed if we bust in like this"

"So…what are we going to do?"

"Lets do this, detective style," Sharpay smiled as she walked towards the hallway they all once came from as everyone followed behind her.

**Sorry guys that flashback had to be given, it was in my head. Anyway I have to do at least four hours of homework and a hour to study for my test tomorrow and maybe the next chapter will be up. It will be all secretive and stuff which I really wanted to try out. And to the person who said it took three days for you to read this story…I honestly never read all the chapters completely though. I only read them barley when I typed them out of my head. Anyway…PLEASE REVIEW. I really hope that some day I can re-read and edit this stuff.**


	30. Family Secrets

**The chapter starts off a bit slow but it picks up at the end with a mystery left unsolved until the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, and thanks to all those who have reviewed and to those who reviewed right away because that means a lot, it drives me to continue to make more chapters as well as stories….THANKS A MILLION.**

Gabriella held onto Sharpay's shoulders firmly with her chest bumping into the girl's back every few steps as they shuffled down a narrow hallway. Ryan was right behind the girl's with Kevin behind all of them. They came across a closet door that was cut off from the rest of the house.

"Okay so this is the maid quarters, or the space we give them to work," Sharpay slid her finger across the cool knob and pulled the door open. The light was already turned on so she stepped into the room with everyone else. " So where's that vent?" Sharpay began spinning around as Gabriella pointed towards a large box. The room was fairly big holding only boxes and cleaning supplies. The back vent sat three feet all around with screws holding the thing tightly in place, it lead only to Mr. Evans study, Sharpay and Ryan came across it once when they were kids, blinded by the sight.

_The blonde girl only nine then ran into the forbidden maid's quarters. Ryan followed along tying to tag his sister but the girl was no where in sight. Sharpay was walking along the large space around her, before she heard feet pounding the sheet metal. Her eyes grew wide when Ryan was in plain sight, she picked up speed as she made her way to a corner. She turned but was cut off at a dead end of a large vent, Ryan slammed his hands into his sister's back forcing the two of them to fall forward. The pressure added only knocked the thing onto the floor and there in that room exposed not their naked parents, thank god, but they did in fact spot their parents, French kissing and removing articles of clothing._

Sharpay turned to the vent and pulled on the thing but it wouldn't open.

"Ry we need to get this off"

"Shar..you know last time we went through there we didn't get a pretty sight"

"But this isn't like that time"

"What happened….that time?" Gabriella asked turning to the girl who rolled her eyes and strolled towards a dark area in the room. The blonde reappeared tossing a screw-driver at her brother.

"We need to look more….sneaky," Sharpay spoke up as Ryan and Kevin began messing with the steel that held them from their destination. Gabriella tagged along behind the girl who stopped at a nearby box and dug into it.

"Isn't all this stuff cleaning supplies?"

"Nope," the blonde was breathing heavily as she pulled out a dark coat and some hats.

"Pay…we're not in a movie and we're not Charlie's angels," Gabriella reminds her as the blonde gazed over at her.

"I know that"

"And besides can't you just tell you dad not to give the guy that job, he's a prick anyway"

"If only things worked like that…babe can you grab those sunglasses over there," Sharpay used her free hand to point towards another box in fact labeled "sunglasses." The Evans ran their own clothing and accessory store among numerous other businesses. The brunette nodded and dug into the box grabbing the darkest pairs she could. They all were large framed as the brunette shoved a pair over her eyes. She made her away behind Sharpay who was now on the ground sorting through things and lifted a dark coat up and pulled it on one arm at a time.

"How do I look?" Gabriella asked.

"You…whoa," Sharpay jumped back holding her chest as the brunette giggled.

"Done!" Ryan yelled as the girls grabbed the things on the floor and handed them to the boys.

"This is inventory you know," Ryan reminded his sister who nodded and climbed into the vent, she was taller than three feet since she was passed nine so she bent down and crawled on all fours. Gabriella shook her head and did the same followed by Kevin and Ryan. The thing was a bit dusty and fogged up by the air that passed through it. A couch echoed through the thing before the blonde stopped and knocking into her was the brunette's hand on her butt.

"Sorry..I think I got a dust might in my air way," Gabriella called out as Sharpay sat up and crossed her legs as her brother and his boyfriend caught up.

"Ry, its your turn to lead, we have to get as close to daddy's office as possible without letting him know we're listening in on him, we must know how much of the company he's planning on giving this guy," the blonde sat as close to the wall as she could before pulling Gabriella back with her. Ryan nodded and climbed over the girls legs leaving Kevin in the back.

"You sure you're okay?" Sharpay asked the brunette who nodded and turned towards Kevin. The boy didn't like the view but he wanted to get everything over with.

"Get in front of me and Sharpay, that way you'll be able to see Ryan," the girl offered as it was gladly excepted. They continued on down the short yet seemingly long path until a very cold chill shot through the thing. Voices rang out from both sides before someone starred into the thing from the other end. The teens were far enough in the vent that they were practically unnoticeable which the maids then closed up the open hole, locking it into place.

"Great we're stuck," Sharpay said loudly to her brother who pointed into the next room, his father was at his large oak desk speaking while Mrs. Evans sat in a nearby chair. Both John and Stella sat in front of the dark wood with papers in their hands shuffling through them quickly.

"So is it settled?" John asked as Mr. Evans glanced at his wife, neither of them spoke before he shook his head and a clap was heard coming from the man. Stella handed the left over pages to her father who then stood to shake Mr. Evans hand. They nodded a few times before packing things up. Sharpay turned to Gabriella not catching anything and worrying that the deal was already made between the two. Ryan pushed his body closer towards the chilling fan, running his hands along the poles. They stuck to a few of them as his moisten hands cooled. Kevin placed his palms onto Ryan's back leaning over his shoulder as Gabriella watched them from where she sat.

"I want you to know that I'm done being a part of this, if you want to destroy someone's life how about you make it your own," Mrs. Evans stood and strolled over to her husband before glaring at him. "You'd hurt your own daughter?"

"I'm protecting her"

"From what?" Rachel asked as the man grew quiet. Sharpay's eyes grew wide as she turned to her girlfriend who was just as confused as before. Ryan licked his lips and ran his tongue across his teeth before taking a deep breath.

"This is the last job before Florida?" John asked as the man nodded before him. They group went out one by one after another exchange of hand shakings and Rachel stood starring at the three people leave. She trailed her fingers along her husbands desk before sighing and flicking off the light. Then just as they entered the room she left slamming the door behind her.

"Go," Sharpay ordered her brother who knocked open the vent door as each of them climbed out a bit shaking from the experience. Kevin placed the thing back into place before standing and glancing at the confused blonde girl.

"What is dad up to?" Ryan ran his hands along the wall trying to find a switch as Sharpay sighed.

"I don't know, please don't let the deal be done, but then again what is he doing for me?" Sharpay went quiet as Gabriella stepped up to her and placed her head on her shoulder.

"Pay"

"Yeah"

"Your mom said he was trying to destroy something"

"…" the blonde starred into her girlfriend's eyes that was half way covered up with a top hat and her matted hair on her face.

"But what?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Troy strolled down his hallway with Taylor right behind him. The girl was already fidgeting with her fingers before the boy lead her to his front room where Chad was sitting with his parents. Her parents were also in between the mix with the Bolton's as the teens sat around the table with papers in their hands.

"Um, whose first?" Chad asked as his mother raised her hand and slid photos onto the table with profiles of families. Chad and Taylor both shook their heads in disagreement before the next person pulled out photos of families they like.

"If its up to me I want to keep the baby," Taylor said as Chad agreed but the adults stared among each other before continuing what they were doing.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone went back to Sharpay's room. Gabriella sat under her large trench coat flicking the buttons between her fingers before sighing and moving onto the next one. Ryan and Kevin sat on the foot end of the blonde's bed waiting for her to speak but nothing came out.

"Pay, what are we going to do to find out what your dad's talking about?" Gabriella turned her head to the girl who sat next to her, nothing. "Pay?"  
"I don't know, but whatever it is my mom is against it, I want to ask her"

"Do you need me by your side for this too?"

"Actually….No, I'm good," Sharpay stared into her ceiling light. Something seemed to make her feel a twisting in her stomach and thoughts she didn't want to think about her dad entered her head. She grew quiet, breathing much slower than normal before Ryan spoke up.

"Maybe you should ask now"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"It feels…..wrong," at the word "wrong" Sharpay don't know why but her eyes connected with Gabriella. The brunette stared into the brown eyes that gazed at her before blinking a few times.

"What if…." Kevin began but no one spoke, eyes stayed on him but nothing was said. A flash of light from outside the closed blind indicated rain was coming and soon enough it did followed by a loud crackling thunder sound. Gabriella sat up and pressed her back firmly against the backboard. Her hand ran down the blonde's curls as few times before she leaned over and placed her head in the girl's hair and took in the smell of the strawberries.

"BOOM" went the thunder.

"Man, this is going to get to me," Ryan said before Sharpay pulled herself from under the brunette and sat up against the backboard letting the girl follow.

"BOOM"

"This was all fun and games until someone gets hurt," the blonde boy took a deep breath as the brunette reached for her phone.

"BOOM"

"Well here's something to take our minds off of things……Taylor and Chad are leaving New Mexico," Gabriella said out loud before Ryan snatched her phone and starred at the message. His eyes grew wide before Kevin shook his head in disbelief. "Should we encourage them or see them off?" Gabriella asked before Sharpay climbed off the bed spreading her fingers out towards the girl.

"Lets try to get them back, but if not we'll support them," she happily said before the brunette took her hand and nodded. They made their way to the blonde girl's car, or to where they parked it but it was gone. Sharpay ran towards the garage and that's when drops of rain began pouring from the sky. "Where's my car?"

"Lets take mine," Ryan added in but his car was gone as well as each and every teens hair became damp and moistened.

"This is too fucking weird, lets call the limo driver," Sharpay spoke quickly shielding her ear and phone from the rain. The man came around the corner and smiled at each of them before letting them in and driving away.

**Okay so I think the next chapter may be the last one, its been fun writing for you guys, even those who didn't review because I have your traffic counts so that's all that matters. Also PLEASE REVIEW this chapter so I can know what to do with the next in my head, if none of this is making since that's because its super late and I'm losing the power to use my brain…I love all you reviews you rock.**


	31. When It Rains

**Hey guys I want to see how this chapter will come out. I had to reread thirty just to post this one because I kinda' forgot what was happening. This was going to be the last chapter but it's not, so just be ready for either this one or one of the next one's to be the last. PLEASE REVIEW.**

" To the train station," Sharpay called out to the limo driver who placed his hand on the rim of his hat and tapped it before pulling away from the Evans home. The teens were all soaked, dripping on the back seat as thunder cracked outside. The streets were barley noticeable, fog began to roll in as everyone just starred at each other. Gabriella and Sharpay sat on one end, Sharpay sitting up normally while Gabriella's head rested in her lap as the girl starred at the roof, cleaning stuff from under her nails. Ryan and Kevin sat a few inches apart shaking, their eyes stayed on the girls across from them as Sharpay stared into her phone, no reception.

"Do you guys think Taylor and Chad will really leave?" Gabriella asked worried as Sharpay's eyes met hers, the blonde began stroking the brunette's hair as she watched her without saying a word.

"I wouldn't put it past Taylor, but as for Chad, basketball is his life and well leaving is just.." Kevin turned to Ryan who was already pulling his wet shirt above his head. His abs became exposed, which no one could see unless Ryan was like that, half exposed and wet and shiny. A whistle shot from the brunette across from him who set up and crossed her legs.

"Gabriella," Ryan said covering his chest as Sharpay turned to her brother.

"Don't try to tempt my girlfriend"

"I'm not, I'm just all wet"

"Ryan!"

"What? Well I am."

"But you don't have to say it"

"But you can clearly see that I'm wet, dripping wet at that, and so are all of you," Ryan pointed to everyone else before Sharpay rolled her eyes and tossed his wet shirt back over to him.

"We all don't want to strip, no orgies will be happening here," the blonde said before her brother sighed and kicked the seat.

"Man, and I though it was going to be fun tonight," he awkwardly laughed before ringing out his shirt on the limo's floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Please why won't you talk to me?" Gina head John call out to her from the other side of the door. She was into a book on the front couch when he came and destroyed her peace. She raised herself from the couch and peered out her glass at the man. Next to him stood his daughter, she was dripping wet right along with him. Her eyes were sad and her entire body soaked. Gina opened the door and signaled them to come in.

"Stay here, I'll go fetch some towels," when the brunette woman left the room, the father and daughter both began shedding their coats and other wet articles. Gina returned with seven towel all of different colors. Four wet to the couch, two to Stella and one to her father. They made their way into the front room before sitting on the water resistant couches.

"Gigi I just wanted you to know that I'll be leaving town soon, like as soon as tomorrow and I just want to know if you'll be alright, if Gabriella will be alright?" John sounded a bit too concerned for the brunette he thought needed to be controlled.

"Look we were fine before you came and we'll be fine way after you leave," the house grew silent before lights flickered outside.

"I just, I knew I started on the wrong foot with Gabriella and I really want to make it up to you guys, I'll be heading back to Florida to stay for a while and maybe you and Gabriella can come…" John was cut off quickly by Gina.

"No, I won't remove my daughter from the only place she's really settled down in and besides, I promised her we wouldn't move again until graduation and I meant it"

"Okay, but look I'll have an amazing job and Gabriella could finish up her classes at another school, then she'll be heading off to college, its best to break away from this normal routine before it just hits her in the face around graduation."

"I'm not doing that to my daughter, you know how old she is? Eighteen, and you want to know how many times she's moved? Twenty seven, I refuse to do that to her anymore," Gina watched as Stella slid on the edge of the couch to speak.

"Please can you guys come with us, I mean Gabriella and I get along way better than when Sharpay's around, during dinner we got along didn't we? Everything just got crazy when Sharpay called her on the phone, and at that party when the blonde hit me. Gabriella deserves better than that and as her mother you should really consider this," Stella turned to her father who patted her knee and turned back to the brunette woman.

"But this is what Gabriella has always wanted, a home, a place to call home, friends….and dating has become a big part of her life," Gina closed her eyes and took a deep breath before John walked over from his couch and sat next to her. He slid his fingers between hers.

"You've always moved because of you and your job, now how about you move for Gabriella, because this is what she needs………a family," John spoke as Stella nodded in agreement. Gina pressed her elbows into her knees and let her fingers tap the sides of her head before leaning on John's shoulder.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The limo stopped in front of the train station, the only one in New Mexico and they all darted into the building. People sat around mopping while others were wide eyes to see kids running through the terminals.

"We'll never find them like this, Gabriella you check the lower right side and I'll check the lower left side, Ryan and Kevin upper left and right sides," Sharpay said before everyone nodded and made their way to where they were going. The brunette hopped onto a moving luggage cart as the man driving stared over at her. She was in the passenger seat, and the thing was completely empty of peoples bags.

"Can I help you?" he asked as the brunette shook her head no as he continued to drive.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryan ran through the snack area circling around to see if he could spot his friends. No such luck, but he did spot Kevin on the other terminal heading towards the trains. The boy darted after his boyfriend.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay paced back and forth in one spot of the lower terminal. Taylor and Chad was no where in sight and none of them brought their phones out of the limo. A speaker came on for a train leaving for Los Angeles so the blonde decided to head to that terminal. The walkway was long and narrow and only a few people were heading in that direction. When the blonde made it to the trains she could see the upper level railed off, but still no Taylor or Chad.

"Hey sweet stuff, you look amazing, love the curls and…is that top see-through?" A crackling deep voice spoke a short distance from Sharpay. She gazed through the crowd and couldn't see where the voice was coming from but knew it wasn't directed at her.

"SHARPAY," Ryan's voice echoed from the top floor. The blonde almost fell backwards when she head her brother. "Gabriella!" he yelled while pointing. The girl tried her best to stand on her toes. She could see her girlfriend backing away from a tall man in a rain coat.

"Gabriella," Sharpay called out pushing people in her way to the side of her until she could clearly see the girl. A man about six feet in a dark brown trench coat and galoshes was holding o the brunette's arms tight, pulling her towards the hallway area of the terminal. His other hand was over the girl's mouth. In that quick second Sharpay's heart began to race, her mind fogged and her hands already created fists before she realized it. It was weird that no one saw the girl fighting with the man but Sharpay didn't care she rushed over to the man and before shouting she jammed her fist into his jaw. One of his hands released the girl's mouth as the other one gripped her wrist tightly.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER," Sharpay screamed slamming her fist into the man's face again before he dropped the brunette and held onto the blonde's arms. They continued to move back into the hallway Gabriella used her foot to slam into the back of the man's calf, he sucked on his teeth at impact and his eyes focused on her before a loud _Thud_ was heard and the man let the girl go. He stumbled backwards before someone else hit him, this happened so fast that when the man was finally out of sight they turned to who was throwing the blows.

"Damn, what the hell are you guys doing here for, and I see the freaks come out at night," Chad laughed flexing his fingers and rubbing his knuckles as Taylor appeared from the corner.

"Tay, don't go," Gabriella held her friend as Chad raised his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah because she's the one who knocked the shit out of that man," Chad complained before Sharpay hugged him. Her fingers intertwined behind his back and her hair rubbed against his neck as her head rested on his shoulder. "Well you're welcome," he chuckled before the girl pulled away. Gabriella was still in a tight hug with Taylor before Chad couched and waved his train tickets in front of the girl.

"We have to go Gabriella, my parents and his want us to give up out baby, and we just can't," Taylor's eyes watered before Gabriella pulled the girl's hands into her own.

"Taylor I can't get through anything without you, please don't leave me," the brunette had tears already flowing from her eyes when Ryan and Kevin caught up to all of them. Sharpay felt a little awkward that her girlfriend wanted her best friend, even though she too was one, to stay and that she was the one that helped her live through the days.

"Gabriella I won't be gone forever, I mean.."

"Taylor look you have like seven more months to go, I may only have two more months here in Albuquerque, please just stay here, after high school then you can go be crazy, I'll still be right behind you. I can be the god mother and…" Gabriella was cut off by Taylor's hug and tears.

"Don't worry I will keep in touch, with you and Blondie," a chuckle was shared before Taylor pulled back. " I've already told my grandmother that Chad and I were coming, and she was the first to know I was pregnant, I can't let her down Gabriella"

"And me?"

"Trust me. I'll never let you down I promise," Taylor went back in for another hug before the announcer spoke the L.A. train was soon departing. Gabriella brushed away her tears before pulling into Taylor and placing her lips on the girl's cheek. She lingered there a while before pulling back, her eyes dropped to her friend's stomach and she placed her hand on her belly. After a few deep breaths Chad and Taylor were gone, walking down the long hallway to their train terminal. Gabriella had tears streaming down her face as Sharpay's arm wrapped around her waist and the brunette's head laid on the girl's shoulder. They watched as the train pulled off and Gabriella turned completely inward on her girlfriend. They were a bit dry from running the past few minutes and fighting off a perv but some of the wet spots still felt like their own skin rubbing against the other's. Sharpay stroked Gabriella's hair before they all made their way back outside.

The limo was no where in sight and none of them had money, or their own phones. The rain fell harder than ever now and the brunette left the blonde's side. She was standing in the grass, letting the rain fall over her as her arms were spread out to her sides. Ryan looked at Sharpay before joining the brunette. Kevin soon after and then Sharpay. They all just stood in the rain, it poured over them like a river and that's when a loud horn broke the silence. The limo lights were seen flashing, signaling the teens over as Sharpay placed her fingers between Gabriella's. The brunette turned to the blonde and could see streams of rain drops dripping down the girl's face. The only light was flashing from the car and steadied by the moon. The blonde smiled at the girl and Gabriella walked into her. Their noses rested on each others as Ryan and Kevin made their way to the car. The fog was thicker than ever now and soon the girls was surrounded by it.

Sharpay wrapped her fingers around the brunette's waist leading to her back and locking her hands into place. Gabriella placed her hands on the blonde's wrist as she leaned in to kiss the girl, then pulling back and pecking her. They did this over and over as the brunette's hands slid up to the blonde's shoulders, then to her neck and she locked her hands their. The kisses were gentle at first then more forceful and harder, a whimper came from Gabriella and she pulled back as the horn from the limo sounded distant.

"We should get going, this fog is horrible," Sharpay said pushing Gabriella away slowly before their fingers met and she lead the girl in the direction of the sound. When the limo came into view Gabriella was the first to get in before the blonde followed. "Take us home," Sharpay said before the man drove off as best as he could in the rain and fog.

**The end was so, I don't know I loved it. But of course that's me tell me what did you think about this chapter, yeah I know it took forever to get up it was just that since I have three weeks of school left the work has been piled on. I still have a lot to do but no worries, it'll get done..PLEASE REVIEW.**


	32. My Gabriella

**I thought the end of the last chapter was sooo sweet that I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. I'm doing homework a little bit later on in the day but a new chapter will follow, and I swear this story better end before I go insane, maybe I could break a record…what's the most chapters you guys have seen on here and I might try to top it, if not then it'll end…depends on how school goes and like I said only three more weeks AHHHH. Oh and I wanted you guys to know that I was really waiting for Debbick to reply before I redid this double posting thing because no one really replied, so it made me take my time. As long as I get two reviews each chapter I'll double post, promise.**

Thunder and crackling surrounded the stretch black limo, the fog was a bonus as it engulfed the surrounding area. Ryan and Kevin climbed under the umbrellas offered to them by the men in front of the house, while once again Gabriella refused and walked into the rain. Sharpay sighed and followed the brunette who was trailing to the back of the mansion. The brunette's arms were crossed around her stomach and her hair was sticking to the back of her shirt. The white fog made everything harder to see, and Sharpay was still walking in heels so her feet picked up more mud then the brunette's flip-flops.

"Gabby, lets go inside," Sharpay said as the brunette shook her head in disagreement. They were practically a few inches from each other when the back gate caught the girl off guard and knocked the brunette back when she hit it with her right foot. Sharpay quickly stretched her arms out to the girl as she fell into them. Her back rested on the blonde's chest as her hair stuck to the girl's skin. "Great, just what I wanted, sticky breast," the blonde lifted the girl to her feet and Gabriella leaned against the house. "What's wrong? You could always call Taylor."

"That's not it"

"Okay what is it?"

"Huh"

"Uh huh," Sharpay opened the back gate and placed her hand out for Gabriella to grab it and as the brunette accepted it the house lights flickered.

"Its going to be another power outage today I guess"

"Yeah, you want to go home or something?"

"No," the brunette made her way over to a soaked patio chair and sat in it as the rain began to pound the top of her head more violently. Sharpay slid next to the girl and placed her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"What's wrong then?"

"I was just thinking, maybe we should do like Taylor and Chad and just leave"

"What?" Sharpay sat up staring at the brunette as much as she could from her soaked face.

"I mean why not? Shar you and I have always talked about leaving, why not do it?"

"Because we still have school to finish and you still want to go to Stanford and I still want to go to Juilliard," Sharpay brushed away soaked strands of hair from her face before Gabriella sat up, her face was a few inches away from Sharpay's. The cool air and fog brushed against them as the brunette spoke.

"I know, but this is like something totally unplanned, totally unexpected"

"Baby I think you need to think straight, look I know you miss Taylor and pretty soon with you like this and in some weird way I'm going to miss her too but Gabi, life doesn't always go the way you want it to"

"And why not? That's because someone is always holding you back, Sharpay it'll just be me and you….just me and you"

"And I want that Gabriella, but…"

"So you don't want to be with me"

"What," Sharpay's eyes grew big before she began wiping away the rain that continued to fall on her. "Baby," Sharpay placed her hand over the brunette's head and pulled her arm onto the other side of the girl gripping her waist before letting her rest on her shoulder. "Gabriella we're too young, we both want to finish school, we both want so many things and….I just think if we go too fast and rush things, it'll be for nothing."

"Right," Gabriella pulled away and stood up before walking towards the swimming pool. She sat Indian style by it trying to make out her own image as Sharpay stood up and walked through the fog. She could barley see the girl but she could hear the whimpers escaping her.

"Gabriella I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but I've never done anything that unplanned before, and….I need to finish school."

"You remember when we told my mom we were dating"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…"

"And how I was the one so right about us," Gabriella starred up at Sharpay before the blonde knocked into a beach ball and stumbled into the water.

_"You're going to tell her? Now?" Sharpay paced in the brunette's room as the girl held her hand and nodded. They were seventeen then and everything felt so right, it seemed so right. The brunette opened her room door to spot her mother walking down the hall with a basket of the girl's clothes._

_"Hey sweetie, look all your cute little unmentionables," Gina laughed before the brunette blushed and gripped the blonde's hand tighter._

_"Mom I have something to tell you," Gabriella gulped as her mother placed her basket on her bed._

_"Okay, you have my full attention."_

_"Umm"_

_"Honey come on, I have clothes to get"_

_"Alright mom, Sharpay and I have something to explain to you," the brunette felt a nudge on her shoulder as she turned to the blonde. Their eyes met and Sharpay smiled. "Mom!"_

_"Why are you two holding….Gabriella!" the brunette heard her mother call her and stare at her. It was at that moment she knew the woman knew._

_"Me and Sharpay are.."_

_"Oh no you're not, Gabriella don't say it….and let her hand go, now," Gina said calmly as the girl did what she was told. She took two steps away from the girl and stared at her fingers before Sharpay walked up to the woman._

_"Mrs. Montez I really like…I mean I really love Gabriella and I would never hurt her, and I want you to understand that…"_

_"Understand? My daughter is not some little gay lesbian and if I have to get rid of you for her to think straight I will"_

_"Mom…please," Gabriella's eyes began to water as Sharpay stepped away from the woman and stared at the brunette._

_"You have something to add? If not Gabriella, go fold your clothes, Sharpay I think its time for you to go home"_

_"But I really do love her," the room grew silent when the brunette said this. Her mother walked a few inches closer to the girl with the now emptied basket._

_"Yes like you love the color yellow, and how you love chocolate not like you love…"_

_"Mom, I can't explain what I feel when I'm with her, its different and its not the same love that I say I have for anything else.."_

_"Gabriella look into my eyes and tell me that after being here a few months you've decided you like girls"_

_"No mom, not all girls just one…just her…just Sharpay," the brunette looked up at her mother who brushed past her with the basket knocking the girl back a bit._

_"And you think this is love that you have? I guess since you want to test out dating with girls go right ahead"_

_"Its not like that…My heart was always their, always beating and I've seen more people in my life than anyone in this town and I've never felt this way…ever. I didn't choose Sharpay mom….my heart chose her for me," the brunette watched as the woman strolled down the hall and out of sight. Gabriella stood where she was before her hands warmed up and something moved. She looked down and the blonde had placed her fingers between hers._

_"Its your life Gabriella and I want the best for you, but I'm pretty sure that…well we'll talk later," Gina said before disappearing again. Later on the brunette found out that her dad wouldn't be moving with them, the hardest blow she had in her life._

Sharpay coughed and swam as best as she could out of the water as Gabriella stuck her hand towards the girl. It was kinda dangerous to be in the water during thunder and lighting as well as blinding fog. When the blonde stepped onto the deck Gabriella laughed but they both were still soaked.

"God can we please go inside now?" Sharpay questioned as the brunette nodded. They both walked back around the house and into the door. Creating puddles as they trailed to the blonde's room. Boi was asleep on the girl's bed, his feet curled up under him as if he was a cat.

"I still want to get away Pay," Gabriella said but the blonde ignored her and walked into the bathroom pulling off all her clothes before shivering. She let the heat dance around her body before taking a deep breath. The bathroom door stayed open as the girl slid into her pink bathrobe and grabbed a towel for her hair, placing it over her head. Gabriella still stood at the door her eyes watching the girl move around until Sharpay noticed her.

"Gabi you'll get sick, get out of that stuff," Sharpay said reaching for the bright green robe that sat next to hers as well as a towel. The brunette stood stiff, her eyes dull and her body still and unresponsive. "I'll help you," Sharpay said walking over to the girl after tossing the towel and robe onto Boi on the bed. The dog barked before hopping onto the floor and in his own bed. Sharpay studied the girl before placing her hands on the bottom rim of the girl's shirt.

"Pay, why don't you want to leave this place?"

"Gabriella I do want to leave, but I'm finishing school and so are you"

"But we can do like Taylor and Chad and…"

"Please, lets just get you out of this stuff first," Sharpay said before the girl nodded as her shirt slipped over her head. She didn't mind that her girlfriend was practically stripping her down to the last piece of clothing on her body, she just wanted to talk. Her skirt went down next followed by her bra and underwear. The cool air in the room was cold against her skin before she warmed up. The only thing going through Sharpay's mind was _seriously_, she got Gabriella stripped down to nothing and sparks weren't flying. The blonde raised the robe over her girlfriend and led her to the bed, guiding the towel over her hair before they both were facing each other.

"I should call my dad," Gabriella scooted herself towards the headboard and leaned on it.

"Why?"

"Because after graduation I want to be in New York for a while"

"What about me?"

"I….yeah," Gabriella sighed before sliding her feet under the perfectly straighten white covers.

"I need to know what you're thinking"

"I'm thinking about you"

"And?"

"Huh….and how are we both are going to fit into each other's lives after high school," Gabriella stared at Sharpay as the blonde moved closer to her feet.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Pay, we both know that graduation changes everything, you want to go to Juilliard and I for one….I want to go to Stanford, but I want to be with you, I can't have both"

"Why not?"

"Because Sharpay there both worlds apart"

"We can make it work"

"No…..we can't," Gabriella let tears fall onto her cheeks before the house lights flickered and went off.

"Gabriella, don't do this"

"Shar…I love you more than life itself but both of us have to make this work, and I for one don't want to think about anything besides us, I'm done thinking about school. I want you to come with me and not think about school or work or…I just want it to be us, no world, no one else but us," the brunette went quiet as the blonde moved along the bed. She felt the pressure of the girl move up her legs before the blonde sat in her lap, one leg on each side of her.

"Gabriella I want you and only you, but you're not thinking straight, maybe we should just go to sleep," Sharpay pulled her hands up to the brunette's face trying not to poke her with her fingers in the dark. Her lips met the girl's and it still made her skin tingle until she noticed Gabriella wasn't kissing back. With a sigh the blonde crawled off of her and onto the floor. She flicked her switch so when the lights came back on they wouldn't bother them. Sharpay climbed on the other side of Gabriella and laid in the bed, quiet. Breathing was heard from the girl but nothing else. As time went by the blonde drifted to sleep. Sometime during the night Gabriella pressed her lips on Sharpay's and brushed her hands through the girl's hair before pulling on her clothes and leaving the house, out into the night.

**Okay so I didn't want to spoil you guys so I didn't make this longer although I was so tempted to do so…I'm loving where this is going, I'm about to start the next chapter before I go to bed but post it later on in the day, like fifteen hours after I post this one…love Reviews, I eat them for breakfast hahaha.**


	33. Talk to Me

**Okay guys I told you that I was going to do a point of view of Gabriella and Sharpay so here it is. I didn't want to end it without giving you guys one. PLEASE REVIEW.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sharpay's P.O.V

I don't know why but my arm felt light today, usually when Gabriella and I fall to sleep together I wake up with her on my arm. I sigh before opening my eyes to see her side of the bed straightened. I pull myself up onto my arms leaning back on my headboard before calling out.

"Gabriella!" Nothing.

"Gabriella?" Still my room is answered by silence. I remove the bright white blankets from around my legs and close my robe from the cool breeze brushing up against my skin. I blink a few times before climbing out of bed. My curtains are the first thing I open to let the light in, but to my surprise its gray outside, dull and sun-less. I turn to my cracked bathroom door and tip-toe towards it. I smiled before opening it as my fingers trail along the cool knob. Once its pulled back I don't see anything. I don't see the brunette who was with me last night, those brown eyes I looked into last night were gone.

"Hey Sharpay," a knock followed by a voice bounced off my walls. I turned to see Ryan in my room, I joined him.

"Yeah?" I ask before he slowly closed my door.

"What's up with you and Gabriella? I mean she left the house door open all night," I stared at him as he spoke. She left?

"She left?"

"I thought you knew?"

"No," I make it over to my bed and sit on the edge, he follows me before speaking again.

"Weird, you guys didn't fight or anything right?"

"No," I say again. She left? What did I do to make her leave? God I hope it wasn't because I didn't want to just skip all my plans on school and leave with her to who knows where. I fall onto my bed Ryan pats my leg.

"We do have school today, come on, you should get dressed," he turns from me and walks out of the room. I sigh and head over to my closet before stopping to grab my phone from my night stand.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella's P.O.V

I fall onto the soft sheets of my bed before taking a deep breath. My hands are moist, my legs are cold and my socks are wet. I turn to my clock and it reads _7:30am_. I know that school starts in thirty minutes but my legs hurt, my arms hurt, and I think I'm catching a cold. Nothing is heard throughout the house except birds, their chirping and my mother moving around among the house. I've never once in my life excluding today walked from Sharpay's place to mine. A buzzing sound echoes around me and I lift my phone that's damp into my hands. I'm surprised its still working but then again it is in a case. I roll my finger across the send button and place the phone up to my ear. Its quiet as I wait for a voice, I know its Sharpay but neither of us speak.

"Gabi?" of course its me, who else would it be, I turn my head away from my clock and close my eyes.

"Yeah," I answer knowing that a question is soon to follow.

"Where are you?"

"Home"

"Oh,….wait what? How did you get there?" I hear the concern in her voice but I don't speak. I sit up on my bed and stare out onto the balcony. "Baby?!"

"Yeah"

"How did you get home?"

"I…" I stop before answering, "I walked."

"YOU WHAT? FROM HERE?" she yelled from the other end and I just listened. I was too tired to reply. "Gabriella?" I still didn't answer her, my arms were tired from holding up the phone. "Gabriella? Gabriella?....Hello? Gabriella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you answering me?"

"I'm tired"

"Gabs, why did you leave?" Why? Because you didn't want to…I stop thinking to myself and just whisper into the phone.

"Pay I have to get ready for school," I lied.

"I'll see you there," she chimes in as I nod knowing she couldn't see me. We both hung up, I think I hung up first, she might of said bye baby or something but…I didn't want to hear those words…not today. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair before falling back on my bed, sliding under the covers, wiggling my wet socks under the sheets. I don't know what happened next…it all became a blur and I dreamed.

Sharpay's P.O.V

I slid on a pair of blue jeans with glitter running down the side of the leg, white glitter there and on my black shirt, creating a small swirl along the middle. My hair was pinned in a pony tail with two bangs hanging on the side of my head. I rode with Ryan to school, I was too frustrated to drive myself and when we passed the brunette's house I wanted to stop just on the chance that she might be there. My brother refused and now I'm in front of the girl's locker waiting for her.

"Hey Shar, you heard about Chad and Taylor?" Troy asks as I nod and lean onto his shoulder. I've never done this before, but he's the only thing besides these gross lockers to lean on. "What's up?" he asked me before I pulled away.

"Honestly I don't know?" the truth was I didn't know but I don't think he believed me because his eyebrow raised.

"So….where's Gabriella?"

"I don't know that either," I sigh before running my fingers along the girl's lock. I open her locker to see if her first class book is gone, its not.

"So you think she could of went to class already?"

"No, her book is here"

"Well she could have tests today," he say almost sure of himself. I nod and slam her locker turning away. "You're welcome," I hear him shout as I wave my hand up in the air.

Gabriella's P.O.V

"Honey, you're already late get up," I hear my mother say to me as she's shaking me back and forth, well more like rocking but still she's moving me. I don't want to open my eyes but I do only to see her still in front of me.

"Let go," I whisper as she does so and pulls back.

" I can drop you off if you'd like, besides I have a few things at work to sort out," she stands up and makes her way over to my door, I cough and she eyes me. "Are you sick?" I nod before she checks the time on her watch. "Tell you what, you stay home and after my errands I'll bring you some warm soup," I nod ad fake another couch before she walks away. I fall back onto the soft pillow before me before a ring hits my ears, its my phone again. I stretch my arm under my pillow and pull from under it the square piece of technology.

"Hello," my voice cracks and I can hear it.

"Gabs where are you, I've been at you locker for ten minutes and class has started,"

"I'm at home," I say before coughing, at least that one was real.

"You're sick aren't you? Well that's what you get for walking in the rain, and naked I might add, IN A ROBE," she yelled the last part before I thought about what she just said. Yeah I was nuts.

"Only thing though pay I wasn't naked, I put my clothes on," even though in that rain I might as well been naked because I was still cold, wet, and sticky.

"Gabriella are you coming to school?" I shake my head no but after I notice she can't see me I answer.

"No" she goes quiet and I hear a bell in her background. She'll get detention if she goes to class this late.

"I'm coming over," I hear her say before I sit up, my mom walks past my room before smiling and heading down the stairs.

"Pay you have to go to class"

"Well with you being sick and us having to talk, I'll take us any day," I heard a giggle next to her and then keys. I knew it was Ryan from his awkward laugh. "I'll see you in a few" I didn't want her to come over, I was still mad at her for not wanting to take off school…huh, why am I being so stupid, school is important and especially to me but…

Sharpay's P.O.V

I parked in front of Gabriella's house before stepping out of Ryan's car. The wind began to pick up but at least it wasn't raining, but as I thought that a drop hit my nose. I made my way over to the brunette's door and tapped on it. I had a spare key but I just didn't want to open it, besides the key was on my rings and I had Ryan's. The brunette peeked out the window before letting me in. She stood in some tight red booty shorts with a white top, her flip flops matched and her hair showed that she just took a shower.

"Hey," I don't know why but seeing Gabriella made my stomach turn, but in a good way, in a giddy way. I smiled at her and one made its way across her face before her right hand stretched out to mine. She pulled me in and locked the door before leaning back onto it.

"I just got out of the shower"

"I see," I looked around at the house and away from her, she walked towards the living room and after noticing I wasn't following she placed her fingers between mine and dragged me with her. She flopped down on the couch and I followed.

"We should really talk," she stopped. Why is she using my method, well I think we both use each other's method, but she does this more than I do.

"I know, I mean Gabby that was dangerous walking all the way here by yourself last night, I mean it's a hour drive so its like what a two hour walk?"

"Three," she said before scooting away from me and folding her legs on the cushions, her body faced me. I placed my elbow on the back of the couch and my palm in my hand, my eyes met hers, she looked tired. "I don't want to say that you were completely wrong last night, and I know that, so….don't rub it in, but Pay I really do what to get away and fast," her eyes moved off of me before she turned back. " After graduation we should just do something big and fun and all about us."

"And how is this plan any different than last night's?"

"Because last night I wanted us to leave right then and there and that was stupid. We'll finish High School and…"

"Gabriella…I'm going to college and so are you"

"Yeah, I know but college will always be there…"

"And so will we," I reply before she lays back on the arm of the couch. I know she's a bit fed up with my answers, and I can't believe that I'm the one thinking straight at the moment. Her feet fall from their place on the couch and stretch my way. I let them fall into my lap. She sits back up and stares at me before placing one finger up in her hair and scratching it. A few curls are appearing since its drying and she shakes her head before turning toward the television. "So?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said before placing her hands in front of her and picking her nails.

"Gabriella we can talk about its just…"

"No," she cuts me off before reaching for the remote and clicking the television on. I turn my head side ways before she stares at me. "I just don't want to think about it anymore, you want to go to school, I do as well, but I'm here saying we can wait, the reasonable one here and you're saying no lets go straight after high school, what fun," I hear her say sarcastically before her feet leaves the comfort of my lap and back onto the couch, not folded but turned in so her feet are pressing against the back cushions and her knees are poking towards the glass table in the middle of the floor.

"Gabriella"

"Shar I don't want to talk about it," she flicks the remote and turns the volume up higher, she's so lucky I'm not the type that gets mad at stupid things.

"Gabriella"

"Sharpay its done, I get it okay…whatever," she pulls her legs into her and shifts her body more towards the television. I can only see the side of her face. She's on one half of the couch and I'm all the way on the other end. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, am I suppose to just give in and…I see her left hand move up to her face and she brushes her hand across her face. I hope she's not crying about this, its stupid, its really…I hear her sniff and I look down at my hands before crawling over to her end of the couch. I do a small crab like move over her legs and place my body behind hers and wrap my arms around her waist, she doesn't resist. I place my chin down onto her shoulder and press my lips onto her cheek. It hurts me to see her cry but then again this crying has mixed feelings put into them. On one hand I just want to make her feel better and cave in and on the other I know that this is really what she wants, she wants my attention, my time, and she wants to go to school her mind is just clogged right now. I pull my lips away from her cheek and lean back into the couch. She leans back into me and we just sit like that. Our breathing becomes one and I don't know what else to say, I don't know what else to think, but as of right now I'm beginning to understand where she's coming from, she wants moments like this….and so do I.

**Yeah, I was a bit confused where this entire first person thing was going…man I take days in like three chapters, LOL….Please Review and hopefully a new chapter will be up before four days are over with…if I get two quick reviews then I'll post faster.**


	34. Pressure

**Okay back to a very close third person point of view. I don't know if you guys liked the first person chapter but it doesn't feel right for this story, at least to me. So enjoy this one because I've got a crap load of homework to finish, but no worries I will update. PLEASE REVIEW. Anon...reviews are now accepted.**

Sharpay laid on the couch behind Gabriella, her back against the cushions and her feet reaching towards the other end. The brunette laid the exact same way with her body held tight, her waist covered by the blonde's hands. Gabriella sighed pulling the girl's arms from around her sides and sitting up. Sharpay tried to do the same thing but she would have knocked the brunette on the floor so she decided to just slide down lower on the couch and fall onto her back. Gabriella turned her head to look at the blonde and both of the sighed.

"Pay"

"Yup"

"We should do something, because I don't think this whole future thing is going to get out of my head anytime soon"

"Yeah I know what you mean, we could go back to school before I have a record like yours," the blonde laughed as Gabriella tapped her shoulder with her fingers.

"Lets go out to eat, besides its early"

"Aren't you suppose to be sick, and what if your mom comes home and you're not here?"

"I don't care, I just want to spend time with you," the brunette stood but as she did the house phone rung.

"See, your mom is already checking up on you," Sharpay laughed as Gabriella grabbed the phone near the door.

"Hello…..Hey Tay….what?.....why?.....yeah……okay, I'll definitely call you later I promise, bye…love ya," Gabriella cheerfully spoke to her friend before placing the phone back on the receiver.

"So Taylor huh?"

"Yeah"

"That was the fastest phone call in forever, and how did she know you were home?"

"She asked was I at home and I didn't hear her at first, then she asked where was my phone and I wanted to know why she wanted to know, then she asked were you with me and to call her back later," the brunette said before the blonde sat up.

"I didn't follow any of that"

"Well I should get dressed, I mean it looks horrible outside and I can't be seen in this"

"What are you talking about Gabriella, you look HOT," Sharpay screamed the last part making the brunette giggle and turn towards the stairs.

"I'm changing don't move"

"See now I have to because you told me not to," Sharpay beamed brightly as the brunette ran her hands along the rail as she walked up. Her eyes never once moved away from the blonde's until they were out of sight from each other. Sharpay stood and made her way over to the window, peering out at Ryan's car. The sky was still gray but at least most of the fog cleared.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay called out seeing the brunette's mother's car in the driveway, she was surprised she didn't notice it before. "Gabriella!" The brunette didn't answer so the blonde backed away from the window and followed the girl's steps into her room. Water was heard from the brunette's bathroom so Sharpay walked over to the door. "Gabby why is your mother's car outside and…didn't you just take a shower?" the blonde slowly pushed open the bathroom door. The brunette was sitting in a corner with her knees into her chest and her face in her hands. Sharpay didn't know what to do, what to think, should she comfort the girl, duh of course she should. The blonde made her way over to the girl and lowered herself onto the floor. She must have scared the brunette because when her hand landed on the girl's knee Gabriella jumped and looked up at her. "Gabby?"

"Oh..god," the brunette said furiously wiping away the tears she let fall onto her cheek. Sharpay pulled her hand back to look the girl in her eyes. They weren't really red but tears were still falling. She could see the girl was hurt.

"Gabs, why are you crying?"

"I'm not," the girl said stuffily.

"Right and I'm not asking you why you are….don't tell me this is still about that stupid college stuff, it hurts me to see you like this about something as stupid as school, huh," Sharpay reached for the brunette's hand but Gabriella pulled it away. "Gabs, I don't know what to do, If I tell you what you want to hear I'll only be lying to you and myself and I don't want to lie to you….and I don't want to make myself believe in something that I know isn't true," the blonde was confusing herself but she knew what she was trying to say.

"I miss Taylor,"

"This is about Taylor?" Sharpay asked a little made but relieved.

"No," Gabriella quietly shouted dropping her legs away from her chest and folding her arms.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I mean you've become super emotional and….is it.."

"NO," Gabriella knew what the girl was going to say and she didn't want to hear it. If she wanted to be emotional and make a big deal out of nothing she had a right to.

"Okay, okay you don't have to go all hay-wire on me, Gabriella just tell me what I should do, you tell me and I'll do it," Sharpay sighed giving in a little.

"Shar we aren't meant to be," Gabriella turned towards her shower as Sharpay sat on the floor. Her heart began racing as her eyes studied the brunette.

"What? Gabriella don't say that"

"But everyone believes it"

"SO, who are they to choose what we do with our lives?"

"Its just…" Gabriella faced the blonde who decided to stand up.

"I'm not going to listen to this Gabriella, seriously when you want to stop acting like this just call me," Sharpay couldn't understand where a quick change into clothes for breakfast could turn out to be a stupid fight about god knows what. As she made her way to the door the brunette didn't try to stop her, she just let her walk out. The house grew quiet except for the shower that was still running near the girl's head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where the hell is Sharpay? How are we suppose to get home?" Ryan questioned Kevin who was kicking around rocks by the front steps of the school. Puddles laid around them so the boy would toss them into the water with his foot. "Is it illegal to murder your sister?"

"In all fifty states," Kevin replied as small drops of rain trickled from the sky.

"Great," Ryan said as he turned to his boyfriend.

"What its just a little…" before the boy finished more ran began to pour down.

"Where you doing to say a little rain?" Ryan asked before Kevin shrugged and laughed. Ryan tried covering up his phone with the hood of his jacket but the rain was pouring so hard that by the time it made it to his ear her would either get shocked or the phone would die from being wet.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gabriella?!" Gina called up the stairs as the brunette peered from her door to her mother below. It was seven hours since Sharpay left her house and now her mother was home, what fun. "I um, I want to ask you something."

"I don't really feel like listening mom," the brunette replied as her mother made her way into the house,

"How are things with Sharpay?"

"What? Oh great she spoke to you about us…just great," the brunette closed her door and fell onto her bed before sitting up. She knew her mother would soon follow so she slid onto the back headboard and waited.

"Gabs," a muffled voice spoke from the other side of the door before her mother appeared. "I didn't talk to Sharpay"

"Right, of course you didn't"

"I just wanted to speak with you" Gina said as her daughter watched her make her way over to the bed. She sat at the end of Gabriella's feet before resting her hand on her daughter's ankle. "You have less than two months before graduation, and you have the rest of your life in front of you and….you can only do so many things for so long you know? I want you to be happy but I'm tired, I'm tired of fighting with you and I'm tired of making you do things that you don't want to…"

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to move"

"What?" Gabriella pulled her legs away from her mother before the woman continued.

"Move with me"

"I am with you"

"To…."

"You're trying to go to Florida with John? I forbid you," Gabriella yelled climbing off of her bed before her mother spoke.

"No…I still love your father and I know that now, and he still lives in our old home in New York so we could just pact up and move back their, you can finish school with your old friends and.."

"What about Sharpay?" Gabriella leaned onto her door's archway as her mother looked away. Gina sighed and turned to Gabriella who's arms were across her chest and eyes glued onto her.

"That's where your decision comes in, I mean you use to really like David back home, and you had so many friends"

"I was a science nerd, and yeah David was my best friend but if you haven't noticed neither of us have called each other in months"

"Gabriella, he said that's because of Sharpay, have you not seen how much that girl has changed who you really are? I want you to be happy but I also want you to know you're hurting the ones around you."

"Get out," Gabriella quietly said as her mother stood.

"I have movers coming in two days, I've decided to move back with your father, we'll work things out"

"So just like that you've decided what we're going to do in our lives?"

"You should pack, unless you want to stay here, then you find a way to do that," Mrs. Montez left her daughter where she stood before making it to her own room. Gabriella slammed her door and searched for her phone. She ran her fingers across her nightstand, she searched under her pillow and behind her bed, but she couldn't see her phone.

"Okay just calm down Gabriella….God how can she be so stupid…okay please just think…I can't leave Sharpay…O god, two days….what the hell…please calm down," the brunette spoke to herself as tears pushed from her eyes. They slid down her cheeks and came together under her chin tickling the bottom before she brushed the tears away with her hands. "FUCK…where is that phone, I was stupid…Sharpay I was stupid…okay you're panicking, calm down…calm down," the brunette felt her stomach turn, she didn't know why but she felt sick. She ran to her bathroom and puked before falling onto the floor. So many tears ran down her cheeks, they made their home on her beautiful face, as time passed and the room darkened. The lights in the girl's room were out, the bathroom light was out and only small shimmers were seen from under her room door. Her phone hadn't rung all day, maybe Sharpay was really mad…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sharpay laid in the game room with her back on the pool table. She stared up at the blinding ceiling lights before a maid walked into the room.

"Your brother called, he said you had his car," Kim said before Sharpay tossed her the keys without looking at her. The woman walked out as the blonde felt tears come to her eyes. She was frustrated with Gabriella but the lights were giving her the tears, her eyes burned so she sat up and blinked. Everything was a red color, some things had blue lines but mostly everything was red. She placed her right hand onto her forehead and closed her eyes before feeling her way off of the pool table. Once down Sharpay massaged her forehead with both hands, eyes still closed and her off balance.

Once she reopened her eyes a few other colors made its way to her eyes but she barley noticed since she was squinting. Her purse still sat on the table so she grabbed it and dug her hand into the mountain of stuff she had. It was still a it early so she went through her phone to see if the brunette had called, no such luck, She sighed and shoved her phone back into her purse and walked to her room. Half blind, and half delusional because of her girlfriend. When she made it to her room she locked her door and fell face first into her covers, taking in the fresh sent of flowers from the sheets. She laid there, unmoving and a bit depressed that the girl didn't call to apologize, but then again they both were stubborn. Sharpay closed her eyes and found herself in a deep sleep.

_"Just walk past her locker Sharpay…just do it," the blonde told herself as she stared at the new girl from a short distance. The brunette was placing things into her locker but nothing could make Sharpay move, her brother pushed on her shoulder and still she stood where she was._

_"Damn it Sharpay you want me to walk pass her with you?" Ryan asked as the girl nodded. Her brother grabbed her arm and lead her down the hall. The brunette pulled a few things from her lockers and was getting ready to close it. Sharpay wanted to throw up because she knew the girl would turn around soon and maybe see her._

_"Oh God, Ry let go," Sharpay said pushing her brother's arm as hard as she could but the boy didn't let her go he just continued to walk until they made it behind Gabriella. Sharpay's heart pounded in her ears, they burned so bad that she swore they were bleeding. Ryan let his sister go and playful shoved her into the brunette. Books fell around the girl and Sharpay saw a few students stop to look at her before walking on._

_"Sorry my brother was um…he's a idiot, I'll…let me…I'll get these," Sharpay took a deep breath before helping the girl with her books. She placed them above the ones already in the girl's hand and she felt the brunette's smooth skin rub against her fingers. Sharpay pulled back forcefully before turning to her brother and walking away. In all that time she didn't take one breath and she felt light headed. When her and Ryan turned the corner she fell onto his shoulder as he laughed._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

_"Don't screw this up…okay go slow, don't force it, if she pulls back then don't…" Sharpay was speaking in her head to herself as Gabriella sat in her house running her fingers along the science book they shared. "Slow…go slow," she said to herself once more before Gabriella turned to her smiling._

_"You get it?"_

_"Umm.." Sharpay stopped speaking and nodded before the brunette turned away. Then the girl turned back, Sharpay was barley listening to what the girl was saying since her eyes focused on the girl's lips. Sharpay slid her hand over the book and Gabriela looked down at it before turning back to the blonde. She was still speaking and Sharpay's eyes were still on her lips._

_"You get that one?" Gabriella asked before Sharpay nodded and quickly went in for the girl's lips. Gabriella's body was inward towards hers, they both set a few inches away and now Sharpay came in for the first kiss she would ever have with the girl. Her left hand went onto the girl's cheek before her lips made contact. It was fast not as slow as she wanted it to be and she quickly pulled back. Sharpay turned towards the book. Gabriella brought both her hands up and placed them on Sharpay's cheeks, pulling the girl's body closer into hers. The kiss was smooth, it tingled and both of their eyes were closed. Gabriella pulled back slightly letting the air trail along their lips before she pulled the girl in again, she kissed the blonde's top lip, then the bottom before kissing them both at the same time. A few seconds had passed and it felt like forever to the both of them. Gabriella pulled back and opened her eyes slowly before Sharpay did the same thing. They blushed and turned away from each other, they were seventeen then._

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Sharpay sat up and brushed the sweat that made its way onto her face. The room was dark and she was breathing extremely hard.

"Great a flashback dream," Sharpay said to herself before laying onto her pillow. She pulled the phone from her purse and still Gabriella hadn't called. She learned not to let either one of them go to bed mad. She pressed her speed dial number two and waited for an answer.

" Hey you've just reached Gabriella, if this is Troy sorry but I still don't want to go out with you, you're like a brother, If this is my mom I'll call you back so please hang up now, and if this is my gorgeous girlfriend I don't have any idea why this message is still playing because I should have picked up the phone by now…don't hang up I'm sure I'll get to it, but if not I love you and I will call you back in less than a minute I promise you," the message beeped and Sharpay sighed. But hearing the girl's voice still made her smile.

**Okay so yeah, I've been in a depressed Gabpay mood which is crazy..but anyway hopefully the story will pick up but only two chapters left…I won't post the last one until I get at least two REVIEWS on the next one…enjoy.**


	35. Angel Cry

**First off thanks if you're reading this chapter, I don't know how its going to come out but the last one will be the best of them all. I was working on a new story, still am but I didn't want to leave you guys any longer. The next chapter is the last and I know what I want to happen but lets see where this one goes first. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Sharpay sat in her bed for what seemed like forever, running her fingers along the buttons of her phone, redialing Gabriella a few times but still no answer. The house grew quiet and shadows danced as trees moved outside her window.

_Nobody's gonna' love me better I must stick with you forever, no body gonna'…_ Sharpay heard her phone ring next to her and stared at it before answering.

"Gabriella my god why wouldn't you answer?" the blonde pulled herself up on her bed and laid against the headboard.

"Sharpay….we should talk," the brunette's voice was scratchy and it sounded like she had been crying. She sniffed a few times before the blonde spoke again.

"Talk," the blonde waited.

"We should talk tomorrow"

"No you're crying, lets talk now"

"I don't want to…"

"Gabriella why are you being like this? You've been acting so stubborn lately," the blonde rolled her eyes before sighing but nothing was heard from the other side except a faint _o god_. "Gabriella?!"

"Shar…we can talk tomorrow"

"I'm coming over right now, because you called because you wanted to talk"

"No, I called because you did" Gabriella stared out onto her balcony with her robe pulled tightly across her.

"Fine, but I'm still coming over," and with that the blonde stood up and pulled on her flip flops heading out the door.

"Shar don't come over"

"Gabriella you have no choice in this, seriously what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing"

"Right because you always act like this"

"Shar I don't want to talk about it"

"Well guess what you're going to have to talk about it because I'm coming over now," Sharpay reached the garage but her car was still nowhere to be found. She looked around before searching her ring for Ryan's key and backtracking to his instead.

"Sharpay I don't feel like arguing with you"

"We're not arguing"

"Then why are you raising your voice?"

"Because you're frustrating me"

"O yeah but if I get loud into the phone"

"Gabriella….listen to me"

"I already am"

"I'm going to hang up this phone and be there within thirty minutes, just unlock your balcony door"

"I don't want you to come over"

"You're acting like a baby just stop it," Sharpay pulled her phone away from her ear and drove out of her gate before sighing and adding the phone back to her skin.

"I just really don't think we should talk about anything today, tomorrow we'll be better and not so mad"

"I'm not mad Gabriella, I just said that"

"You sound mad"

"Are you playing with my head again? Seriously stop that irritates me"

"Well don't come over"

"I'm hanging up now"

"Sharr.." Gabriella's voice echoed through the car.

"We're going to talk…I have to drive now," and with that the blonde hung up the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Montez home was brightly lit, someone was shifting from one room to the next as Sharpay made it to the front door. She wanted to enter that way but then again she didn't know how Gina was going to take her being there at midnight so she walked around the back of the house. Gabriella sat in the hammock swinging herself back and forth with her eyes closed, she laid stretched out from one end of the thing to the next, her shoes sat in the grass under her and she wore some jeans and a loose white top. Sharpay thought about scaring the girl but decided to knock on the wooden table she stood near before making it over to the girl. The brunette opened her eyes and stared at Sharpay who sat in a plastic lawn chair. The blonde folded her legs and watched as Gabriella looked back up at the night sky before speaking.

"I'm here, lets talk," Sharpay said as Gabriella stayed quiet. She rocked back and forth in the hammock as her mother darted past the open backdoor. "Gabs, what is your mother doing?"

"Packing," Gabriella said quietly as her eyes closed and she took a big whiff of the night air.

"Okay, why is she packing?"

"Moving," Gabriella said, she didn't create a sentence or tried to completely answer the girl's question.

"What? Seriously Gabriella we should talk," the blonde was confused so she shook her head but the brunette ignore her. "GABRIELLA"

"Shar I can hear you okay, I just…I don't want to talk"

"Well too bad" the blonde said as Gabriella finally turned her body to the girl, opening her eyes to stare at the darkened brown ones glaring at her.

"Shush, I want to look at the stars,"

"Oh my god, why are you acting so difficult? Do you know my brain is starting to hurt listening to you"

"That sure makes me want to talk"

"Gabriella"

"Well it's the truth"

"I swear…stop acting like this and just talk to me"

"I am talking to you, duh"," when the brunette said this Sharpay stood up and paced back to the gate. "Where are you going?"

"If you don't want to talk fine, I'm not going to listen to you act like this"

"Like what?"

"Gabriella stop it, you're pissing me off"

"Well it doesn't take much does it"

"You know what…," Sharpay forced open the back door and walked towards her brother's car as Gabriella sat up looking out at the girl. The gate was wide open exposing the blonde and her movements. The brunette sighed and stood up before trailing in the direction her girlfriend went. The blonde saw Gabriella walking her way so she turned to the direction of the side walk,

"Okay Shar…I'm sorry"

"Don't care"

"Now who's being stubborn?"

"Gabriella you're acting like this and I don't know why, I want you to talk to me but all you do is act like….a child….like this," Sharpay faces the girl and waved her hand from the bottom of Gabriella to the top before crossing her arms.

"Pay..I have a reason I just…"

"Then please tell me because if I have to continue to listen to you like this.."

"I can't"

"Can't….can't…you know what I can't do? I can't stand here and let you play with my mind like this, you know I hate it…you know it and you're still doing it, and what the hell….why is your mother moving things?"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella walked up to the blonde as Sharpay looked over the girl's shoulder before staring into her eyes.

"Sorry? You know what fine…can we just talk?" Sharpay didn't really want to talk to the brunette anymore since her temple began hurting but she ignored it.

"Lets walk," Gabriella passed Sharpay by moving to the side of her and walking away. The blonde sighed and carried herself after the girl.

"Okay"

"My mom is moving"

"What?"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly…Shar I wasn't being completely honest with you"

"About what?" the blonde crossed her arms around her chest as they made it to a stop sign.

"The person that really isn't okay with us….you know I always thought your parents understood us, way more than my mom but…your dad…he's one great actor," Gabriella brushed a few strings of hair out of her face as Sharpay stopped to stare at her.

"What are you talking about?"

'When I left that night…I heard your parents talking to each other…"

_"Oh great … look I love Sharpay as well but she's happy," Rachel said to her husband as she walked around the table._

_"I'm only doing this because, in life Sharpay will always have challenges, never with money but with other things and that brunette girl…everyone doesn't think like you, everyone doesn't think that its cute, its adorable, its not love, she'll get over it, I went through many heart breaks before I found you and look I'm fine now"_

_"But you have never been like that to me the way that they are too each other, they barley leave each other's side, they don't fight"_

_"Rachel I don't wan to talk about this anymore, I'll call John..see if him and his daughter can do this last job for me"_

_"Well count me out, you should be lucky I don't betray my wedding vows… but does our daughter happiness mean nothing to you?"_

_"It means the world to me, I love Gabriella, she's a sweet girl but not with my little girl"_

_"Sharpay can handle herself"_

_"Look Gabriella is only relying on Sharpay because she's an Evans"_

_"Oh right sure that's it, she didn't even know who the Evans were"_

_"That's what she wants you to believe"_

_"Honestly I can't see how Sharpay can look up to you as a male role model, I bet she'll be happy to know that her father is the one breaking her heart"_

_"She'll never know, she'll think its because of John and Stella, he's a good manipulator and his daughter is learning from the best"_

_"And how do you not know if he's taken control of your mind as well?"_

_"Listen…this isn't about me, now I'm going to call John for this last favor and…" The couple stop speaking when they saw the brunette walk towards the archway._

_"Gabriella, um are you thirty or?" Rachel asked as the brunette shook her head no and tears ran down her cheeks._

_"You heard? Gabriella don't tell Sharpay..her father is just being…"_

_"Its okay Mrs. Evans, I get it now….he's willing to not only ruin her life but mine as well….great, then I won't date your daughter, happy now….of course you are, everyone is," Gabriella made her way out the front door and didn't look back as the rain pored down on her. Neither Evans moved from where they stood…_

"So you're telling me my dad is behind trying to break us up…John…Stella?" Sharpay was confused as Gabriella nodded. "And my mom is trying to stop him?"

"Yeah"

"Wow you know Gabriella if you didn't want to talk about it then I mean…don't but.."

"I can prove it…that deal your dad made with John..I think it was to get my mom to move with him, but instead it backfired and she isn't moving with him, but then again we are moving," Gabriella looked up into the sky as Sharpay laughed,

"Wow, you know I never heard of such a thing"

"Sharpay why would I lie to you?"

"Gabriella I don't know, but the way you've been acting"

"Why would I want you to turn against your father?"

"I don't know because yours isn't around," Sharpay stopped when she saw Gabriella's face.

"Pay…I love you with all my heart and I would NEVER…Never do something like that to you, I just want to know if you want me to be here as much as I want you to be with me. I'm scared to leave your side because I don't know what'll happen in the future, three minutes from now, a hour, a month, a year…I don't think either of us could handle being away from each other more than a month because hello I almost died in a week..I felt lonely, forgotten and lost without you, but if you think that I would lie to you…to hurt you…fine, I don't know what else to say….I'm scared of the future, I'm scared to be away from you…I'm scared because without you I can't be strong, I don't want to be..I need you…I can't say goodbye…I think if I never say goodbye then I'll never leave…and I'll always be with you…but then again I'm lying right?" Gabriella turned away from the blonde and headed back to her house, tears were streaming down Gabriella's face when she left…and Sharpay just stood looking blankly into the distance.

**Okay Gabriella pissed me off in this one, but everything will come together in the last chapter…I think the last one will be the longest so enjoy…Two reviews and I'll get to writing it and posting it tomorrow!!**


	36. You will always be my love

**This is the last chapter that you all have been waiting for….hope you love it…PLEASE REVIEW. Someone said make a sequel, I'll think about it but don't get your hope up, but then again the summer brings all new things.**

Sharpay stood where she as for what seemed like forever. The wind blew through her hair and the trees rustled as she looked into the distance where Gabriella disappeared. After sighing loudly the blonde trailed back to the Montez's residence this time using the front door and letting herself in. Gina was packing boxes and wiping her forehead when she spotted the girl.

"Sharpay? Oh Gabriella must have called you," the woman said before looking up the stairs. "GABRIELLA."

"I don't think she'd come, I'll just go up," the blonde replied pushing herself through piles of boxes that sat near the bottom of the steps, taped up and ready to be moved. The brunette's door was open and the lights were out. "Gabriella?" Sharpay called out as she flicked on the room light looking around for the brunette. "Gabriella?!"

"Just go Sharpay, I don't want to talk you," the girl appeared from the bathroom, her face red and eyes slightly puffy.

"Gabriella I just want to know how you expect me to believe something like this, my dad? Come on," the blonde said as the brunette slid onto her bed and pressed her back onto her headboard.

"Honestly…," Gabriella placed a rag up to her face before wiping it and turning towards her balcony doors.

"I want to believe you"

"Just leave…"

"Look, lets just forget about this whole thing with my dad, the future"

"Our future," the brunette corrected as Sharpay slowly closed the room door before taking a seat on the foot end of the bed. Gabriella sat Indian style as she watched the girl.

"Neither one of us knows or can ever know what the future will bring, college is just a new step in our lives, a new journey that we both must take, you've wanted this your entire life and now you're willing to give it up for me? Its completely stupid,"

"Right because you wouldn't give up school for me," the brunette crossed her arms and took a deep breath as tears fell from her eyes.

"Gabriella why are you trying to make me choose between two things that I love, yeah I hate school but I've always wanted to go to Juilliard or maybe stay here and take classes, but I'm not going to just put off school, and neither are you…I love you…," before the girl could finish Gabriella cut her off.

"I'm not making you choose, either choose me and wait a year to go to school, or forget me and have fun," the brunette's voice shook as Sharpay stared at her.

"You're being difficult, you don't really mean that…are you saying if I choose to go to school you'll leave me?"

"No I'm not saying that at all, its your decision, I'm not going to school next fall, either you choose to go with me to wherever I plan on going or don't…its your decision"

"You're making me choose, I'm not going to," Sharpay pressed her palms deep into the sheets under her as Gabriella brushed her own tears away with the back of her hand. "This is so fucking stupid."

"It's not stupid, this is us we're talking about"

"Shut-up I don't want to listen to this anymore," Sharpay pressed her head into her hands and massaged her temples.

"You shut-up, just leave, you have less than twenty four hours to tell me what you're going to do. I have to know if I'm going to stay here and finish high school with you, and then we can leave and go do whatever we want, or I can move with my mom and dad again…without you in my life," Gabriella voice felt scratchy, it was a bit dry as Sharpay's eyes met hers.

"You're being dramatic"

"I'm serious"

"This is stupid"

"I want you to leave"

"Gabriella"

"Leave"

"Will you listen to me"

"No, I want you to leave"

"I'm not leaving until you stop acting like a fucking baby and understand that I'm not choosing you over school," Sharpay screamed as the brunette's eyes watered badly. The girl nodded quietly while biting her bottom lip and stepping off of her bed to the door. She pressed her hand against the cool knob and stared at her feet as she cracked the door open.

"Then I hope you and school are happy together"

"Gabriella its not meant like the way I made it sound"

"Get out"

"Gabriella"

"GET OUT," the girl screamed as her voice echoed through the hall, her room and made its way down the stairs. Sharpay stood up and walked towards the girl. Her eyes never left Gabriella's face, or what she could see of it.

"Gabriella if I leave now…I'm not coming back," the blonde's voice shook as Gabriella raised her head. Her eyes were like water falls, she didn't speak, she just watched the blonde walk from the room. She closed the door and pressed her back to the wall, falling slowly until her knees were pressed into her chest and her face fell into her hands. A loud ringing shot through the brunette's ears, Sharpay's words echoed through her.

"Bye...Shar…pay," Gina tried saying goodbye to the girl but she had already walked from the house slamming the door almost making photos falls. The woman sighed as she went back to what she was doing, before her mind continued to drift back to Gabriella. It was her motherly instincts to check on her daughter so she carried herself to the girl's room.

"Gabriella"

"GO AWAY," sobs and whimpers came from under the voice as Gina tried opening the door. She could feel a object in front of it.

"Baby please let me come in"

"LEAVE ME ALONE," the brunette screamed as her mother persisted.

"I…please Gabi," her mother said as the brunette shifted her body up a bit, she didn't want her mother to come in but trying to lock the door consisted of moving, but when she did this the woman came in. Gina fell to the floor with her daughter and wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"Leave me alone," Gabriella's muffled voice came from under her hands.

"Talk to me, what happened?"

"Like you care, go away"

"I do care, tell me"

"Just go away," Gabriella could feel her mother's hand on her face. Gina brushed what tears she could away from her daughter's eyes before the girl actually raised herself up and buried her head in her mother's chest.

"It's okay Gabi…it's okay, shush…just…" Gina could feel her daughter shaking, the tears that began seeping through her cloths and still she sat where she was. Rubbing the dark hair below her and rocking Gabriella back and forth in her firm grip, taking in the scent that escaped the girl. The heavens must of knew about the girls argument because it began to thunder outside and a while later the rain came down pouring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay made it home in her brother's car safely. She slammed the door and began kicking her mother's flowers as she made her way to the front door. The night guards just watched the girl, even though most of those were prize winning tulips. The blonde made it to the front door and stormed in slamming the door as she made it up the stairs. The floor made an awful screeching noise as she pushed her way into her room, slamming and locking the door before she began screaming at herself.

"So stupid…so fucking stupid…how could I…how could she," she paced around a few times before grabbing a photo of her and Gabriella from her nightstand. _They were in the grass in her backyard, the brunette sat between her legs as they made funny faces at Ryan who snapped the shot_. Sharpay began pressing her fingers down onto the glass with so much force that it cracked slightly, but luckily she didn't get cut. She dropped the photo before kicking it across the room. Her bed was her next target, her sheets came flying off before her hands gripped the middle and tugged on it tight. She didn't know how she got enough strength to rip the thing in two but that's what happened. She pulled three sheets apart before turning to her computer. Her laptop sat on her desk, pink and shiny until she pulled it from its spot and opened it snapping the monitor from the base before tossing it against the wall. A large hole was created but the girl didn't care.

"Damn it Gabriella…why do you have to be so stupid," she screamed before walking into her closet and tossing all the clothes off the rack, stepping on most before shifting through a drawer for some scissors. Her fingers ran over some of her clothes before she began cutting lines and circles through them.

"Shar what the hell are you doing?" she heard Ryan from her room door, it was quiet but she could hear the boy pounding away. "Stop that shit," he called out.

"Shut the hell up talking to me," her clothes began to pile up, getting shredded until her brother appeared in her closet space. He had a key to her room, which at the time she forgot. He saw her going through her clothes, slicing up what she had.

"Seriously who the hell got you this pissed that you want to fuck up your own perfectly good clothes?" the boy asked although already knowing the answer. Sharpay stared at him with a evil sort of fiery look in her eyes before she gripped the ends of the scissors and tossed them Ryan's way. The boy dodged left and missed the scissors by a few inches. "Whoa…what the fuck girl," he said reaching for his sister but she had already began walking deeper into her closet, tossing other things from her rack. "Talk to me"

"Why? I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to tell you how fucking stupid Gabriella is, I don't want to tell you….," the blonde took a breath before stopping and turning to her brother. "She wants me to choose between school and her, then she says dad is behind trying to ruin her life…or breaking us up I forget which, this is so fucking stupid…and I told her if I left I wasn't coming back..fuck that was stupid," the blonde sat on her soft plush chair as Ryan made his way over to her.

"What the hell did you say that for?" he asked before holding up his hands to see if it was okay to sit.

"I was just so pissed at her, she's acting as if……it hurts Ryan," Sharpay leaned onto her brother's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "I've never fought with Gabriella and I practically yelled at her, god I'm so stupid"

"Shar….look you just have to give both you and her time to cool down"

"I don't have time, her mom's moving"

"What?"

"Back to New York….I can't…..," Sharpay took a few deep breaths.

"What about East High, what about prom…what about you?" Ryan felt his chest drop, he felt hurt because he knew how much his sister was hurting.

"Her mom wants her to choose to either stay with me and finish school or go to New York, but Gabriella will only stay here if I plan on leaving with her in the fall"

"What about school?"

"That's what I said, god she's stupid"

"Shar"

"I'm so stupid"

"Now that you both are equally stupid listen to me," Ryan pulled his sister from his shoulder and stared at her. " You have to do what your heart wants, skip what your head wants"

"But that's just it, My heart wants Gabriella and Juilliard"

"Who's on the top of that list?"

"I don't know," Sharpay tossed her hands into the air before falling into her brother's lap. Her head pressed into his stomach as he studied her face.

"Shar, I want you to know that if I've asked you that, and Gabriella wasn't quickly to fall from your lips, we have a problem, a major one"

"But would you give up Juilliard for Kevin?"

"In a heartbeat, Shar true love only comes around once in a lifetime, Juilliard will always be there you don't want to live the rest of your life thinking Gabriella is the one you let get away"

"God…I just really want to go to Juilliard"

"More than anything in the world? If that's what you want more than life itself, then I can't change your mind," Ryan leaned into his sister and pressed his lips on her cheek before pulling back and laying his head on hers. His finger wrapped around her waist as the girl cried.

"I feel so lost," Sharpay whispered out as her brother snuggled into his sister. Their heartbeats seemed to be one as they inhaled and exhaled together, the time passed and neither moved. Small streaks of light came into the room and still they laid where they were as Ryan whispered in his sister's ear.

"True love only comes once in a lifetime, I just want you to be happy, forever and always"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gina could feel her arms getting heavy. She opened her eyes to see Gabriella sleeping on her, she rose off the floor and tried nudging her daughter to awaken, but she didn't. She knew the girl was tired from all the crying so she gathered pillows from the bed and some of the blankets and did her best to make the girl comfortable before going back to her packing. The light outside was bright, the sun was high in the sky but everything was silent. No birds chirped, the rain was dried up and everything seemed different. She moved out of her daughter's room and laid her hand onto her clothes, they were wrinkled and stained with tears. She wanted to cry herself now, knowing that her daughter was going through her first heart ach.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Gabriella awoken several hours later with dried up tears on her cheeks. Noise was echoing from the hall as she stepped out and watched as men began moving things.

"Mom," she struggled to say as the woman neared her. "What's going on?"

"Well the people here are moving most of the stuff out"

"I thought that wasn't until tomorrow?"

"Well seeing how much Shar…how hurt you were I decided the faster we get out of here the better"

"What? No," the brunette stared at her mother with a puzzled look on her face.

"But I thought"

"I still don't know what I want to do, I need more time"

"Well our plane leaves at nine tonight, you have enough.,..  
"What? No…I…," Gabriella lowered her head before turning to her room. It was untouched. "They aren't coming in here," she said before slamming the door in her mother's face and locking it. She made it over to her bed before she felt dizzy, she made it to her balcony and tried getting some fresh air but it was hot, everything was dry out. Gabriella leaned over the banister and let chunks fly from her mouth into the grass and one of the workers. She really didn't care, they were invading her space. The girl stumbled back before gripping a chair and sitting in it. The sun beamed down on her so she decided her room was her best spot to be. She laid on her stomach for a few minutes before shifting on her back. Everything raced through her head, time only gave her time to think, and she hated it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan helped his sister to her bed before she slid into it. He closed her curtains as maids stared into her room.

"She doesn't need her room cleaned today," the boy said before walking out, shutting the door behind him. Sharpay laid in bed thinking before her eyes grew heavy, it was already near noon and her and Ryan sat up all night and most of the day in her closest. Her crying, and him trying to console her, her eyes got heavy and she drifted into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella had been laying in her room for what seemed like forever, her mother spoke to her a few times but she never answered back. Then out of no where Gabriella grabbed her cell phone and dialed Sharpay, she was praying the girl didn't pick up…but then again she had to. It rung a few times and the girl hung up. She called at least ten times before she began leaving messages.

_"Hey this is Sharpay's phone, if this is Gabriella, girl I know I better answer this phone, and for anyone else..leave a message and I might get back to you…yes that includes you Ryan…and Kevin"_

"Umm, Shar…I'm still pissed at you but you really need to call"

"Pay, this is important"

"Answer the phone I know you hear me"

"Its Gabriella again…………please answer"

"Its me call me back"

"I get it you're mad, just call back….please" her voice softens.

"Pay….I'm sorry"

"Shar…look change of plans my mom is making us move today"

"My plane leaves at nine, please make sure that I'm not on it"

"Sharpay answer the phone"

"………..p..a…y"

"I get it………"

"I guess this is……please just call"

"You see you're more stubborn than me"

"I love you"

"………………."

"…………….."

"………………"

"………goodbye," she whispered.

Gabriella lowered her phone and stared outside. The sun was getting pretty low and the sky was now a purplish and orange color.

"Gabs you haven't eaten all day, our plane leaves in an hour and a half, they need to get your room done," the brunette heard as she pushed opened her room door with tears in her eyes. She walked past her mother and down the stairs before sitting on the porch outside, she wanted to say goodbye to Troy and everyone else, but her heart burned too much already, her eyes burned, her throat burned, and everything was hurting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sharpay felt her back crack as she opened her eyes. Her room was pitch black so she felt for a side lamp on a nearby table before sitting up. Her clock read eight twenty. She saw something flashing from under the wreckage of her room. She watched it light up before pressing a call button near her and Kim arrived smiling.

"Miss Evans you're awake, are you hungry?," the woman asked as the blonde pointed to the corner, the woman grabbed what she was instructed to get and handed it to the girl. "Calls by Gabriella, messages as well," she said as Sharpay stared at her phone. She wanted to talk to Gabriella so bad, she knew she was leaving tomorrow afternoon and she spent all day sleeping. She rose from her bed and made it into the hall, carrying her phone close to her chest. She didn't want to check the messages because of the fear that the girl was calling to say more stuff to piss her off. She searched for Ryan when she saw her father's study door open and walked to it.

"Are you happy seeing Sharpay like this?" Rachel asked her husband.

"Its better than knowing that she'll be judged for being a lesbian, I heard Gina is leaving sometime tonight with Gabriella…After that we'll give Sharpay her car back and support her until she's better, I'll give John his job and he'll support his little daughter and hopefully lead her in the right direction"

"You're insane"

"Am I Rach? Or is this complicated life of ours worth protecting?"

"She's our daughter, we don't hurt our children, what about Ryan?"

"I've given up on him years ago, Sharpay is our little money maker, she'll take over this after we're gone"

"So you did do it," Sharpay's voice rung through her father's office. A small and quiet voice that was cracked and sounded broken.

"Honey you shouldn't…" her father began as she stared at him.

"After all this time, I told Gabriella she was a liar, I hurt the only person that has never done anything to harm me…and you, I thought I could trust you," Sharpay stared at her father as her mother sighed.

"I should have told you, but your father…" Rachel could see the pain in her daughter's eyes.

"Gabriella's not leaving, I'm not going to let you destroy us," she told her father before running out of the room. He stood up and walked to the door as the girl ran outside. "RYAN"

"Hey, yeah," the boy smiled as his sister spoke.

"Take me to Gabriella's"

"You finally came to your senses huh?"

"Nothing in life is worth losing her, I was just stupid to believe there was"

"Well then, lets go and get your girl," Ryan laughed as him and his sister hopped in the car. The blonde began brushing her hair back with her fingers. "Kevin," Ryan yelled as his boyfriend stood near the front gate. He was speaking to a guard but left the man when Ryan called him and they drove to the Montez's residence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gabriella, are you ready to go?" Gina asked her daughter as they sat in the cab that was in front of the airport. The brunette's eyes were sad and low, her facial features like a child's as she nodded and followed her mother.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The car clock read eight forty. Sharpay felt her phone vibrate and gripped it noticing all the messages Gabriella left.

"Oh I forgot," she said to herself putting the thing on speaker as the messages rung through the air. "Ryan!!!"

"To the airport," the boy finished, it was a thirty minute drive and Gabriella's plane left in twenty minutes.

"Ryan I never ask you for anything, don't stop this car," she said as he watched her features and nodded.

"We're getting a hell a lot of tickets tonight," Kevin laughed as Sharpay raised her phone to her ear dialing Gabriella over and over.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Any electronic devise can go through here or you can place them in your backpack," a woman said as Gabriella gripped her phone, no new messages or calls sat on it. She faced her mother before handing it to her and she put it in a bag as they made it to the waiting area.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ryan! Drive faster," Sharpay told the boy.

"Oh sure like a hundred miles isn't fast enough"

"I know this can go faster"

"Yeah but uh, if we hit someone and kill them, or kill ourselves"

"Just keep the car tracker on and drive"

"I am but if you can do a better job"

"It's already eight fifty five, oh god why won't she answer her phone"

"I think she's on the plane, I mean, they usually have them turned off then," Kevin added to the frustrated blonde girl.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You sure you're okay?" Gina asked Gabriella as she nodded. The plane was closing its doors as she turned to her mother. Their eyes met and Gabriella let a tear fall onto her cheek before her mother nodded. "It'll be okay, we'll be fine."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"RYAN!!!!" Sharpay screamed as the boy halted the car and the blonde ran into the airport, it was exactly nine o'clock and her heart was racing, she darted through terminals as her brother and Kevin struggled to keep up.

"Wait, ah…a cramp, my back, my back," Kevin said as Ryan stopped and helped the boy stand straight, Sharpay was out of their sight.

The blond turned every possible corner until she reached a lady with a vest.

"Flight…ummm the plane to New York," Sharpay managed to say.

"Oh, flight seventy-two?"

"Yes when does it leave?"

"It departed the gates, just a few seconds ago, oh there it is taking off," the woman said pointing as Sharpay's heart dropped. Her chest burned and there were no stopping the tears that flowed. "I'm sorry miss, did you miss it?"

"No she's…shit..I mean good," Kevin replied to the woman as him and Ryan held onto each other for standing support.

"Ry…..she's….," Sharpay cupped her mouth. She wanted to scream so loud, so badly, but she didn't want to frighten anyone. Her brother came to her and tried pulling his arms around her but she swatted him away. He tapped her shoulder but she still cried. Kevin was even getting a little teary eyed as well.

"I can't….I can't do this without Gabriella, any of this," the blonde said as another tap hit her shoulder. "Ry….," the blonde turned to face what she thought was her brother but, there in front of her stood a teary eyed Gabriella. Sharpay's mouth flew open as the brunette wrapped her arms around the girl and cried into her shoulder.

"I couldn't leave you, I just…I'm so sorry," tears streamed down both of their faces as Sharpay pulled back and held Gabriella's cheeks placing her lips onto the girl's hard.

"Um lets not get pg-13 up in here," Kevin said as Ryan nudged the boy's shoulder.

"Lets not get rated R up in here," Ryan laughed as the girls hugged and kisses and didn't let go.

"We could be here for a while," Kevin said. And that they were, Sharpay and Gabriella held each other for at least ten minutes, not that long but long enough.

"Your mom?" Sharpay asked.

"She'll wait for me, my dad will too, summer and all, but I'm spending the rest of the school year with you," Gabriella went back into Sharpay for another kiss.

"Security," Kevin called out as Ryan and him laughed.

**Okay my fingers are burning, never again will I type three chapters to different stories in a nine hour period. Please tell me how you like the end..I need to sleep because its 5:11am and I haven't been to sleep yet. This was going to end horribly but I couldn't do that to you guys or myself…PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
